Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!
by Wyvernium
Summary: Archer Lee is a proud Sector Security Officer of the oppressive Law Enforcement in New Domino City, His daily duties consisting of Arresting 'Rats' in the Destitute Commons and traffic duty in the Affluent tops. However, after discovering a conspiracy that will affect both sides of the city, he begins to question whether to do what is right, or what is against the law. (OC story)
1. Prologue

**Before we begin, I must iterate that this fanfiction is actually an Roleplay Campaign I did with a friend and I wanted to show our Roleplay campaign around so I decided to write it as a story, I hope you all enjoy. Note this doesn't take place in any era of Yu-Gi-Oh but it does take elements from Arc-V and 5d's so for now I'm placing it in the 5D's section. Also, They're some cards that have anime counterparts but I have made my own versions of them, you can find these cards on Dueling Book by their name.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! V.P.D.**

 **Prologue: Meet Archer Lee, The Ever-Vigilant Sector Security Officer!**

On the streets of New Domino City, there remained an ever rigid hierarchy of those who conquered and those who were defeated. Buildings rose, up and up, as if seeking the sky each level growing in grandiose they'd soon leave their routes behind, becoming a Giant one who didn't like those who lingered by its massive feet. Towering over those not worthy to be its citizens, those who defended this order were well known on both sides of the fence. Either as a stalwart guardian of the Giants people or enforcers and oppressors of those who lay in the slums below.

Of course, Giants must, however, content with those who might be the Davids of this world and so they do their job like any other to send these Commons packing. Naturally, it was yet another night where one from bellow snuck up into the City, perhaps with monstrous intent or maybe merely looking for a better life.

They all wanted a piece of the Pie, that those above knew hardly wasn't for everyone, and so in the glimmering light of Archer's duel runner would receive an alert all too common for Sector Security. There was a duel runner, and naturally, it's rider trying to sneak into the City and guess who had drawn the short stick and's job it was to stop them. They were heading up one of the back routes into the city, how they got up here was unknown, but it was about time to take out the trash.

With a rather devious smirk on his face, the Sector Security Officer named Archer revved up his duel runner, letting it burn rubber and causing its wheels to squeal.

"Finally some action. I love it when these rats think they can sneak into the house without its cat knowing!" Archer laughed rather excitedly. He cracked his knuckles as he readied himself to let his duel runner blaze ahead.

The Sector Security officer known as Archer Lee was somewhat distinct among the Officers who patrol this Section that hoists between itself from Destitute Commons and the Privileged Tops. This is mainly due to his height and his hair; he was a head taller than most of his comrades, and his downward swept hazelnut brown hair would always peek out of his helmet shielding his right eye with a tuft of his somewhat long hair, Blending in with his tanned skin and sharp yet rugged face.

If it weren't for his uniform and badge, he could easily be mistaken for some sort of gangster or thug with his unprofessional haircut and his natural scowl.

Archer Rode his duel runner upon the streets of New Domino City with alarming speed, his green sirens blaring as they flickered on and off. The Sector Security Officer passed through various down-trodden buildings of the Commons, most of them looking shoddy, dilapidated and decaying, an apt trait among anything that resides in the poverty-stricken Commons.

"Siri, Give me the coordinates to this Fleeing Rat! He needs to know his place, and I want to educate him!" Archer asked through his communicator that was attached to his Sector Security Helmet. A voice, a known female Operator, would offer advice to Archer through the installed earpiece.

"The Criminal is currently at the Highway of Section B32; we'll keep you informed as you on the pursuit." The Operator named Siri Spoke through the communicator, her voice is calm and professional, a contrast to Archers more aggressive tones.

"Section B32? Heh, guess this Rat wants to get into Tops without having the money for it. Not on my watch!" Archer promised as he made his duel runner drive faster.

Archer arrived at the Highway of Section B32, Upon that highway was a single black duel runner; shooting across the silvery highway, comfortably taking it's pace as it's rider clad in a swash of black clothing. He moved swiftly to avoid trouble hunkering down into the runner itself it seemed he was trying to somewhat blend into the vibrant Night that lit everything around him.

Archer smiled with devilish glee. 'finally a chance to cut loose and entertain myself after hours of aimless patrolling.' He mused internally as his duel runner then matched up with the Criminal's Speed, allowing the Sector Security Officer to be at the criminal's side.

"Stop in the name of the law! You're under arrest for trespassing and illegal Driving on a duel runner!" Archer shouted to the Black-clad demanding the Rider to stop.

The Sector Security Officer would only get a slight turn of his head before both hands would twist on handles there was an explosion of movement, two Blue Jet's exploding from the rear of the bike as it shot forward to break free, without a single word in response to his newly found pursuer.

"I love it when rats try to scamper away! Thinking they can escape me! Get back here!" With a stomp of his foot, his Security duel runner's jets began to blaze with fire; his sirens began to wail an ever-lasting roar as his sirens began to flicker like Sparks. "You're not getting away from me THAT EASILY!" He roared as his runner burst into Speed Tailing the would be-detained criminal.

The Criminal's Custom duel runner was no doubt faster, keeping up or instead just tailing behind was one thing but succeeding in a game of pure Speed would certainly seem to be near impossible. Archer quickly took notice of this incredible Speed as the blustering gales blasted past him. A familiar voice came from his communicator once again.

"The Criminal is attempting to lose you close to the Tops-side of the City; we'll set up a blockade at the end of the route. However, if he reaches anywhere near us, he will put innocents in danger...And you better catch him, or you're on trash duty again." She warned the last part of her words were tinted with impatience from Archer's prattling. Archer furrowed his brow in annoyance after he heard the potential punishment he would endure if he failed.

"Trash duty? Grrr...I already had to do that last damn week...Fine...Hey Rat! Let's end this stupid cat-and-mouse game and settle it with a Duel! I know you Rats in the lower classes aren't good with subjects like Math, but I'm sure you low-lives know how to duel!" The Criminal would turn his head back; his red-eyes were visible behind his helmet's black visor.

"If I win, you won't be a problem anymore, and I can just Speed on through!" The Man raised a single thumbs-up agreement. His tone of voice was surprisingly affable despite being currently tailgated by a Sector Security Officer.

"That's a big IF you just said there! The only place you're going to Speed through is a cold and dark cell! You Pathetic Rat!" Archer replied with a laugh and a scowl. The Criminal was annoyed by Archer's persistence. He his head up as most of it was still concealed behind a helmet and the blistering rear of his runner. With that, he pressed a button and naturally the two vehicles would begin to sink up, with the Speed World field Spell becoming activate and flickering into life on the screen.

"I've got somewhere to be, and I have a name you know: It's Kuroto...You're just like any Sector Security Officer, oppressing anyone who wasn't born in the Tops." The Criminal now known as Kuroto lamented while maintaining a cocky smile on his face.

"I don't care what your name is! A Rat is still a Rat! This is going to be your last moments out in the free world!" He finished as his duel runner's screen began to initialize into a visual dueling field.

 **"Duel Mode, on-Auto Pilot, standby."**

 **"Duel!"**

 **Archer: 4000**

 **Kuroto: 4000**

"You should go first! Officer!" Kuroto insisted with a smug smirk on his face as he drew five cards from his deck.

 **Archer's Speed Counters: 1**

 **Kuroto's Speed Counters: 1**

"Fine, you Rat! I'll start with a Jutte Lord in attack mode!" Archer slammed the monster card on top of his duel runner's duel disk; the disk started to light up with life as the jutte-wielding policeman appeared in front of the Sector Security Officer, withdrawing its single-pronged weapon before striking a rather stern pose as particles of light dissipated away.

* * *

 _Jutte Lord_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from your hand. You can only activate the effect of "Jutte Lord" Once per turn._

* * *

"And I'll use his Special effect! I can Special Summon a Jutte monster from my hand or deck! So I'll Summon out another Jutte Lord!" the summoned Jutte Lord was suddenly joined by another Jutte Lord, they both exchanged glances at each other before nodding silently in confirmation, both of them pointing their weapons at the Criminal with intent to arrest and detain.

"No Synchro Summon? I guess you Sector Security can actually get creative and not just Spam Goyo monsters every turn." Kuroto pointed out before chuckling, Archer only growled impatiently from Kuroto's musings.

"I'm just letting you have a free turn before I crush you! I end my turn with a set cards Your move runt." Archer barked back as he inserted a face-down card into his duel runner's duel disk waiting for his opponent to start his turn.

"I draw!" Kuroto announced as he extravagantly drew a card from his deck, he took a glance at the card with his crimson red eyes before he flashed a smile.

 **Kuroto's SPC: 2**

 **Archer's SPC: 2**

"Thank you Lady Luck for not letting me down! I use the Speed Spell - overboost! I gain four Speed counters until the rest of this turn!" As the Criminal activated the Speed Spell card, his duel runner began to drive even faster than before, now Speeding ahead of Archer, distancing himself from the Officer by a good ten feet.

 **Kuroto's SPC: 5**

"Run all you want Rat! Because I always capture what I chase!" Archer threatened with a wrathful growl, his shouts being loud enough for Kuroto to still hear despite being ten feet away from the red-eyed Criminal.

"I then use my other Speed Spell - Angel Baton! Since I have more than two Speed Counters, I can send my Kidmodo Dragon to the graveyard to draw two cards from my deck!" Kuroto stashed the feeble and toddler Kidmodo Dragon into his graveyard. The Kiddy dragon would appear as a hologram for Archer to see before it suddenly transformed into a Swirling red vortex.

"And since Kidmodo was sent to the graveyard this turn...I can bring out Chthonian Dragon Emperor!" Kuroto pointed to the sky with a single hand as out came from a swirling red vortex was the Hellish-looking Dragon Emperor, it stretched its pair of broad bat-like wings out before letting out a Deafening screech.

* * *

 _Chthonian Dragon Emperor_

 _Level 6_

 _FIRE, Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:_

 _● This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

"Gemini Monsters huh? Outdated and overly slow trash more like it. No wonder you want to get to Tops; you want to get good cards for your deck." Archer insulted with a Spat; unimpressed by Kuroto's old monster.

"Don't count out Gemini Monsters! They may be slow, but they can certainly beat an oppressor like you! I play my Speed Spell Card! Supervise! I can Normal Summon my Chthonian Dragon Emperor, giving it its true effect! At the cost of two Speed Counters." As the Spell card was activated, Kuroto's Dragon began to surge with blue electricity, letting out a roar as it expanded its wings. Long black blades started to grow at the ends of its wing tips, replacing a stubby Spike with curved hook-like swords.

"Hmph, you can't even use its effect to attack right now because of Kidmodo's effect, what a waste of an equip card!" Archer pointed before letting out a laugh.

"I didn't know Commons Criminals were THIS bad at dueling!" He continued to laugh, grating Kuroto's ears.

"Keep yapping Officer! We both know you're all talk! I end my turn...But sadly my Speed Counters get reset to 1 because of Overboost!" The Criminal finished, the face-down card appearing in front of the Duelist before it faded away.

 **Kuroto's SPC: 1**

"I'm all talk? You're the one who is wasting his time and energy using Gemini monsters! I Draw!" Archer taunted before drawing a card from his deck, gaining a Speed counter in the process.

'Tch, damn it...Can't believe I bricked with a crappy hand! Only Jutte monsters I had in my hand were the two lords...And I didn't draw any tuners...I'm not doing trash duty again! That was a humiliating experience! Got to play defensive for now...' The Sector Security Officer said to himself, frowning from the bricked hand he drew for this duel.

 **Archer's SPC: 3**

 **Kuroto's SPC: 2**

"I'll set both of my lords in defense mode, and then I play my Spell Card Goyo Arrow!, With this cannon in my monsters hands, I can chip away your life points without needing to attack!" The two Jutte Lords began to kneel while holding their weapons in a defending stance. As they did so, a six-barreled cannon appeared above the two monsters.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Goyo Arrow_

 _Continuous Speed Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can pay 2 Speed Counters, if you do, inflict 600 points of damage for each "Vigilante," "Goyo," or "Jutte" monster you control._

* * *

A hail of yellow-tint energy arrows fired out of the barrels of the Goyo-themed cannon, Kuroto shielded himself as the arrows soared past his Chthonian Dragon and rained down upon him, each bolt creating a little cloud of smoke as it hit the road. Kuroto's duel runner began to sway a little as it started to slow down.

 **Archer's SPC: 1**

"Hey watch it, Officer! If you keep that up, I'm gonna fall off of my duel runner!" Kuroto said with anxiety in his voice as he finally managed to steer back his duel runner in a straight and steady line.

 **Kuroto: 2800**

 **SpC: 0**

"I don't care you Rat! You're going to end up in a Cell! No matter how many broken bones you have!" Archer ruthlessly retorted not caring for the Criminal's well-being, to Archer's mind, a Rat is still a Rat, no matter how beaten or battered it is.

"Well aren't you a nice guy...You truly are the Spitting image of Sector Security's Finest." Kuroto lamented with a layer of snark and sarcasm.

"That's a lot of talk coming from a lawless Criminal. I end my turn." Archer would reply with a cold tone.

"And that's a lot of talk coming from a guy who's going to lose. I Draw!" Kuroto nodded to himself as he looked at the card he just drew, a small, confident smile on his face.

 **Kuroto's SPC: 1**

 **Archer's SPC: 2**

"I think its time to end this...I summon out Magna Drago!" A small but long-necked fire red dragon materialized beside its fellow if more monstrous dragon Chthonian Emperor. It let out a growl, showing a set of short but sharp teeth.

* * *

 _Magna Drago_

 _Level 2_

 _FIRE, Dragon, Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400, DEF: 600_

 _If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: It gains 200 ATK._

* * *

"You're going to Synchro Summon huh? Show me what you got because this is your only chance!" The Sector Security Officer challenged as the two duel runners zoomed through the lightened highway. The two duelists knew that they were nearing the Commons limits and right past that is the more affluent topside.

For Kuroto this was great, he can defeat this Officer and get into Tops without a hitch, it's a win-win situation. For Archer, however, this is a desperate battle for him. He dreaded doing menial tasks like trash or traffic duty, it was a job fit for Common Rats, not for a dignified and ever-vigilant police officer like himself if he can't detain this criminal then its back to dealing with grime and gunk.

'I'm not going to stoop back to their level...I won't!' Archer thought as he felt his anger was starting to pent up. The Reckless Police Officer couldn't focus on the duel at hand, simply to fixated on the possibility of having to do a humiliating task only fit for the lowest of the low. Instead of thinking of card combos next turn he's thinking more about the first time he had to do trash duty and how vexing it was.

'I have a Sakuretsu Armor set! I'll use that when he Synchro Summons! Once that destroys whatever Synchro Monster he's going to Spew out, I can bag this Rat up! And then I can avoid having to do trash duty!"

"Time to Battle!" Kuroto announced with flare throwing his hand up in the air as his two dragon monsters readied themselves to tear the opposing Jutte monsters into shreds.

"You're not going to Synchro Summon?!" Archer exclaimed with surprise, bewildered by the Criminal's choice to battle instead of synchro summoning.

"Nope! Because I already won this duel! I will attack both of your monsters with my Chthonian Dragon Emperor! Twisted claw!" Kuroto ordered the Chthonian Dragon would nod its head in confirmation. With a roar it stretched its bladed wings out right before taking off high up in the air with a mighty gust of its bat-like wings, once it was high enough it flapped its wings once again, this time to fly downwards to the pair of Jutte Lords with the desire to slash them with its sword-like claws.

"Fine! You made me use this! I play my Trap Card! Sakuretsu Armor! That useless dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard!" Archer revealed his trap card desperately, just before one of the Jutte Lords was sliced in two by Chthonian Dragon Emperor's blades, the creature began to crack like a damaged glass window. It was going to shatter into pieces from the effect of the trap card until Kuroto had the perfect response to it.

"Thank you for wasting your trap card Officer! Because now I can use mine! Urgent Tuning!" Magna Drago quickly erupted into the green circles so common when synchro summoning, as Chthonian Dragon Emperor was starting to break apart, it was soon enveloped by the two green rings, becoming transparent and then bursting into six level orbs.

"What?! No! That means my trap card can't destroy your Dragon!" Archer exclaimed with his jaw dropped.

"That's right! Now, I call from the power of all Gemini Monsters! An Ancient Dragon of astrological might, one born from Darkness and Despair but brings forth a new haven for my people with its shining light...The very people that are neglected and abused by you Security Scum!" Kuroto Recited. Kuroto would pause for a mere moment before continuing.

"Synchro Summon!" A flash of vibrant green light occurred, temporarily blinding Archer as he shielded his eyes.

"Level Eight! Black Brutdrago!"

* * *

 _Black Brutdrago_

 _Level 8_

 _FIRE, Synchro Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000, DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Gemini monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can send 1 Gemini monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 Gemini monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. The Special Summoned Gemini monster is treated as an Effect Monster, and gains its effect._

* * *

The Black Dragon would erupt in the furious green lights of a synchro summon, towering over Archer and his monsters like a man to a skyscraper. Its scales were like an army's worth of black shields, its toothy maw was like a collection of swords, and its mass was that of a mountain of muscle, its fists were as big as boulders, its legs were as wide as tree trunks, and its horns were as curved as meat hooks.

After it finally materialized in all of its black-scaled glory, It slammed its grey-scaled chest with its clenched claw before letting out a mighty bellow, shaking the very highways around it with its bestial shout.

"Now, I'll use his effect to send Gemini Soldier from my hand to the graveyard so I can destroy that Goyo Arrow of yours!" Black Brutdrago's maw charged up a black orb of crackling energy before firing it upon Archer's continuous Spell card, eradicating it.

"Black Brutdrago! Attack one of his Jutte Lord's with Twin Claw Smash!" Kuroto commanded, the Synchro Dragon complied to its master, raising its two claws over its head and clenching them together to smash a Jutte Lord into smithereens with a brutal hammer blow. Archer watched as his monster was stomped like a nail to a hammer, a growl came out of his lips as his anger started to seethe.

"I won't let you have burn cards on my watch! I end my turn, your move officer!" Kuroto finished before giving Archer a cheeky thumbs-up, further frustrating the Sector Security Officer.

"It's just a minor setback; I won't be fooled again...I Draw!" Archer promised with a glare as he drew a card from his deck.

'Finally, a Tuner monster...Time to make this Rat rue the day he ever dueled against me.' Archer thought as a devious smile grew on his lips, his reckless anger finally paying off with a decent draw.

 **Archer's SPC: 3**

 **Kuroto's SPC: 2**

"From my hand, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster! Torapart!" Archer swiped the monster card onto an empty monster slot on his duel runner disk. Materializing beside his comrades was a gremlin-like creature with two halves of itself attached, dressed akin to that of a witch, it giggled maddeningly before both bodies settled down with a scarecrow-like pose.

* * *

 _Torapart_

 _Level 2_

 _DARK, Warrior_

 _ATK: 600, DEF: 600_

 _This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Warrior-Type Synchro Monster. If the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"let's hope you don't have Goyo Guardian...I heard only high-ranking Officers are allowed to use Goyo Guardians. Based on the sameness of your uniform compared to the generic Sector Security Goon, I bet you're not permitted to use one yet. I'm right aren't I?" Kuroto asked with a little smug shrug.

"Firstly, that is a rumor and nothing more! Secondly, I can't Synchro Summon one because Torapart's attribute is Dark! And thirdly, shut your mouth! You know nothing about what cards Sector Security is permitted to use!" Archer barked back as the two bodies of Torapart detached from each other before transforming into two green rune-inscribed circles.

"I know that you guys are pretty oppressive towards anyone who isn't from the Tops..." Kuroto retorted with added snark to his tone.

"With the materials being Torapart and Jutte Lord! This monster is going to Catapult you back to the trash heap that you came from you Rat!" Archer threatened as the last Jutte Lord was embellished by the two green rings that were formerly Torapart, it silently nodded to its owner before becoming transparent and then turning four level orbs.

"I Synchro Summon in defense mode! Goyo Catapult! Front and center!"

* * *

 _Goyo Catapult_

 _Level 6,_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can send one card from your hand to the Graveyard; select one monster on your opponent's side of the field: Destroy it, then Special Summon it to your side of the area in face-down Defense Position. At the End Phase of your turn: inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

With a lightning flash of light came the stocky and stout Goyo monster, it circled its Jutte as if it was a paper hand fan before it swung it down with a hefty swing. Its blue and orange armor were contrasting the more muted colors of its adversary.

"No summoning chant? You Sector Security Officers are no fun..." Kuroto lampshaded with a sigh.

"Rats like you don't deserve to hear what I have to say about my monsters! I activate Goyo Catapult's effect! I can discard one card from my hand to destroy your Synchro Monster!" Archer discarded a Sasumata Gardna he had in his hand, activating Goyo Catapult's effect.

The cannon strapped to Goyo Catapult began to charge up with energy, the Goyo monster sluggishly bent forward to aim the heavy weapon at Black Brutdrago, the weight of the catapult weapon made the monster's efforts to aim the gun down a difficult task to do.

"Time to destroy that useless Synchro Monster! Fire!" Archer commanded as he pointed at his opponent's monster. Without a hitch, the fire shot out a beam of yellow light, it struck the Gemini dragon dead center in its chest, piercing the tough hide and coming out through the back of the Dragon's Spine. It screeched in agony before it shattered into pieces.

"Since you destroyed Black Brutdrago I can Special Summon back Chthonian Dragon Emperor with its Gemini effect already activated!" Kuroto responded as the Chthonian Dragon appeared to join the battle once again.

"While you get that sorry excuse for a dragon, I'll get Black Brutdrago on my field in face-down defense mode! And before I end my turn, Goyo Catapult is going to deal 600 points of damage to you!" For a Split second, Black Brutdrago appeared on Archer's side of the field. It was entangled and subjugated by rope and chains before it disappeared, leaving nothing but its set card in its wake. Goyo Catapult once again aimed its cannon in an oafish manner, this time at Kuroto, with a hastened storage of energy, it shot out a fireball right at the duelist. An audible huff of exhaust escaped his lips as he took the hit.

 **Kuroto's LP: 2000**

 **SpC: 1**

"You're getting annoying with these burn tactics...My turn I draw..." Kuroto admitted through gritted teeth, his friendly attitude starting to wane as he noticed that his opponent still hasn't taken any damage throughout this entire duel.

"I'll do whatever it takes to detain my target if it means dueling dirty like you rats then so be it!" Archer growled back.

 **Archer's SPC: 4**

 **Kuroto's SPC: 2**

"We 'Rats' don't ever duel like that! Only scumbags like you would stoop down to this level!" Kuroto defended, somewhat offended by Archer's statement

"Yeah sure, that's a lot of talk coming from someone who is currently illegally trying to pass into the Topside..." The Officer would retort, he snickered by his own words knowing that they were right, at least in his mind.

"That's because corrupted assholes like you are a part of the law enforcement that keeps us down in poverty and misery! I Draw!" Kuroto shouted back before drawing a card from his deck.

"I don't think you're not getting another turn..." Kuroto suddenly said as he looked at the card he just drew, a gracious smile appeared on his muzzle. Archer raised an eyebrow, and before he could speak, Kuroto quickly interrupted.

"Because I found the winning card! I summon to the field! Debris Dragon!"

* * *

 _Debris Dragon_

 _Level 4_

 _WIND, Dragon, Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target one monster with 500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position, but it has its effects negated. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon monster. The other Synchro Material(s) cannot be Level 4._

* * *

"And with his effect! I can bring back the monster I discarded by Black Brutdrago's effect! So Come on out Gemini Soldier!" The short and stocky dragon along with the green-haired and cloaked Gemini monster materialized next to each other, both of them standing tall along with its Chthonian ally.

"Time to Synchro Summon again! This time level 6! Using Debris Dragon with Gemini Soldier!" Archer watched as Debris Dragon flew up in the air, it spun around before it exploded into four green synchro rings, completely covering Gemini Soldier with its power, the Gemini monster turned into two stars as the synchro summon was ready to commence.

"From the dark depths of the commons comes a rising wind gale that will unite everyone underneath a single banner with a mighty hurricane!" A flash of light occurred causing Archer to shield his eyes from the incoming monster once again.

"Synchro Summon! Orient Dragon!"

* * *

 _Orient Dragon_

 _Level 6_

 _WIND, Dragon_

 _ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: Target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; banish that target._

* * *

The titular Orient Dragon appeared after the flash of light seized. It looked akin to that of an ancient yet elegant bird-like dragon, its claws were like hawk talons, its wings looked similar to fans of peacock feathers, and its eyes were as round and bulbous like a sparrow.

"Orient Dragon what the hell does tha-"

"I'll show you what it does! I can banish your Goyo monster!" Before Archer could react, he watched Kuroto's Orient Dragon flapped his wings towards Goyo Catapult, creating a torrent of emerald green feathers that would completely cover the Goyo monster. It quickly scrambled to find its bearings as the quills blocked its vision it before it finally disappeared into the banish zone leaving nothing behind except for a couple of dozen of fleeting emerald green feathers.

"And time to finish you off! I use my Equip Spell Big Bang Shot! With the cost of two Speed Counters, I'm going to give my Chthonian Dragon Emperor a total of 3000 attack points! and the ability to do piercing damage Which means this is the end for you!" Kuroto Announced as he revealed the Equip Spell Card. Chthonian Dragon Emperor let out a mighty roar as his blades now emboldened with a fiery hue.

"Wait what!? NO!" Archer shouted with his eyes widened from shock, going from a guaranteed victory to now a total defeat all in a single turn.

"Chthonian Dragon Emperor, free our imprisoned friend and end the game With Twin Blade Emperor Slash!" Kuroto ordered with a hand raised in the air; the Dragon listened to its owner, it roared before it took off, slashing the face-down Black Brutdrago into pieces, freeing it of its chains and bindings before it shattered into pieces.

 **Archer's LP: 3600**

"No..." Archer spoke with a whisper that was seething with devastation and contempt, the revelation of his unexpected defeat now truly donning on him as he took a direct attack from Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

 **Archer's LP: 600**

"That's game Officer! Orient Dragon! Emerald Gale!" Kuroto ordered with a finished look on his face. Archer simply fell into a broken silence as Kuroto's dragon reduced his life points to zero.

 **Archer's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Kuroto!**

The Red-eyed duelist smiled to himself, fully content that he won the duel. His duel runner was finally able to break away from the duel. Adjusting itself to its original speed, swiftly driving ahead of the highway with a roar of its engine as Kuroto called out to the defeated Sector Security Officer.

"Seeya later!" He shouted with a laugh coming out afterward. Naturally, Archer's duel runner would suddenly hiss out a buffet of smoke because of its rider's defeat, sending a haze into his face as they so often did, slowing down until a complete stop. His opponent became a mere dot in the distance in the highlighted highway.

"Damn you...Rat...I'll chase you to the ends of the EARTH! Do you hear me!? You haven't heard the last of me!" Was all Archer could yell out. There was no response, the target he had been chasing flew towards the Tops side of New Domino City with a blockade being the only obstacle the criminal had left.

"Archer." Archer suddenly heard in the intercom, causing the Officer to gulp loudly. The voice was trying to sound professional, but between those cracks of trying to sound calm and collected was notes of anger and frustration within. A tinge of fear began to creep up on Archer as he realized who he has to face now for his failure.

"...Yes?...Siri?" He asked sheepishly, wincing for he knew what Siri was going to say next.

"Be here at the office EARLY. You're on trash duty. AND! You're working on your day off." With a huff the female operator shut off the intercom, leaving Archer alone in an awkwardly quiet highway.

"...Damn it."


	2. Officer in the Arena Part 1

**Before we begin, I must say thank you for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please review and comment! This chapter will feature a lot of dialogue as well as some character development. A Duel will be in the next chapter!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 1: A Sector Security Officer enters into the Arena! Part 1**

A new day was dawning, and as it did, the defenders of the Giant City were finally catching a break back at the prescient or rather some of them were. Others like Archer were forced to deal with the garbage out in the back, as those inside were treating themselves to a nice warm coffee as others took over their post, only now the chase was over the paperwork would be. It was just as arduous, but at least one could enjoy a nice drink while they worked through explaining how the Criminal from yesterday was able to get past the barricade, and how they publicly promised they'd fix it. In this early morning haze, rose a burning Sun high in the sky a new hope from those ever so weary.

Archer, the Sector Security Officer who failed to detain Kuroto was given several glares from his fellow officers who had to join him for trash duty. He would only grumble as he focused on the task at hand, to busy with sorting out garbage for landfills to bark back at them, all with just some protective plastic gloves with his uniform to protect him from the grime that he now must endure.

"Stupid Rat with his stupid gemini deck...When I find that Kuroto Rat, I'm gonna tear that deck to shreds!" He threatened to no one in particular, earning some looks from his comrades.

"Hey, Siri! Am I done yet!?" He asked with an impatient shout, hoping for the operator to hear his words through his communicator.

The same cold voice that spoke on the communicator would have softened without the apparent pressures of duty weighing down upon her shoulders she let out a loudly audible sigh.

"Well, is the trash disposed of?" She'd say, Archer was sure she was rolling her eyes at the question, as she did ,the sun would continue to rise, casting its orange glow throughout the higher levels of the city, and even down upon them as they were far from Tops Security they still were far from the level of the Commons and enjoyed greater luxury even if it did require them to work and complete mundane tasks. Which in this social hierarchy was left to the lowly ranking Sergeants and other various representatives of the law, especially for those who screw up as hard as Archer had. After all, despite their low view on the supposed 'Rats' of those below them they had as much ire from the lions beyond.

'I mean...I'm done...' Archer said to himself as he looked around, the back of the Security Station was like a mini landfill with various other officers doing their part by correctly disposing the garbage that has been accumulated throughout the week, storing them in either black garbage bags or bins, Archer sneakily shifted some of his space's trash to a distracted officer's space.

"Yes...My part is done, most of it at least." Archer replied, believing that he did his share of the grunt work, he'll happily 'allow' someone else to finish up the rest of this mess that he didn't start himself.

"Can I go now? This is completely degrading! I could be on the chase for that Rat instead of doing this literal crap!" He complained, folding his arms in defense. There was a pause from Siri, most likely as a way to stay collective from Archer's stubbornness.

"Deal with it properly!" She called back to him, evidently ignoring his further words with a hard indifference to the man's complaints.

"After You and I's failure...It isn't our case anymore." She concluded, Archer frowned wrathfully upon hearing that statement, clearly upset from the fact that he isn't going to get a second chance to duel Kuroto again.

"What?! It's not our case anymore? Who the hell took the case then huh? They don't even know what the hell they're dealing with! A duel runner that's faster than ours! A deck that; while not as good as my deck." He whispered the last remark. "Is stronger than the standard guard decks! I should still be in this case instead of this sorry excuse of community service!" He growled as he begrudgingly attempted to finish his part of trash duty. The Woman's voice would once more return calling in reply.

"Well, get it done Archer, and once you are, you can join me inside. Chop, chop!" She exclaimed with another eye roll.

"We can talk about it if you want...While you make me another cup of coffee! I had to stay up all night doing paperwork because of YOU! You can at least be quiet while you're doing your punishment! Geez!" Siri exclaimed, evidently getting fed up with Archer's persistence, she quickly shut off her communicator with a huff just like yesterday night.

Archer just grumbled once more as he silently completed his trash duties, occasionally letting out his frustration with a snappy comment to no one. Once he was done, he had a scowl on his face as he tried his best not to have a dirty job break his pride after a humiliating defeat against a low-life.

"Alright, I'm done, Siri...Can I come in now?" The Officer would ask to his superior with his communicator, this time politely unlike before, hoping that Siri would turn it back on. After a brief silence, the woman offered him a loud sigh.

"Fine..." She said her tone rather quiet, almost a whisper to herself before she would eventually speak up, "Fine!" She would proceed to fall into silence as trash duties concluded, there was a sore bitterness burning at the back of her otherwise cold and professional tone.

Archer let out a sigh in relief as he entered into the station, the office was littered with several desks and cubicles, littered around the rooms was a brigade of Sector Security officers who were scrambling with paperwork or phone calls. The news of a Commons Criminal getting into the Topside spread like wildfire in the rich city, families were calling for reassurance of their safety, government officials were calling for progress on the detainment of the criminal and journalists were calling for questions concerning the station's effectiveness in dueling.

Archer made it to Siri's office, her office door being closed but Archer could see her silhouette through the door's opaque window. Archer would pause before entering in; he knew that all of this is his fault, the chaos, the extra work, and the punishment. A need to own up to his mistakes began to rise in the Officer. He would take a heavy breath before entering her office.

Her office was even more disorganized and paper-stacked to everyone else's except several empty cups lined up to each other within arm's reach that was presumably used to be filled to the brim with coffee. There stood between the mess was Archer's superior and personal operator; Siri Fujimura.

She sat upon her char, seemingly having picked up a pen, having already began writing what must what seemed like the thousandth piece of paper, the only alternative thing to draw Archer's eye was an untouched bento box that has been long turned cold by the weary night that Siri had to endure, to busy even to take a single bite. She didn't look quite in the best state, flowing black hair drew past her shoulders, brushing over them as it cascaded down her back like she was bathing in twilight, yet despite her beautiful hair and despite her well-fit woman's police uniform giving her an aura of formality, there was no denying that her cerulean blue eyes were glaring at the pages she toiled to solve, the sharpness of her studious eyes contrasted her soft and smooth face.

"Look Siri...I know you're angry with me." Archer began as he clasped his hands together, a guilt-stricken pain started to grow inside of him as he looked upon how much his screw-up made Siri's day a worse one.

Heavy bags under her eyes were shown when she raised a gaze a moment to the Officer who was bothering her.

"I screwed up badly with that duel against that criminal...I underestimated him and because of that...You're being punished because of my own mistakes...I'm sorry." He said with a quiet tone of sincerity as he averted his eyes, not having the courage to look at his superior in the eyes. Silence came from the two of them before the young woman finally spoke.

"Yeah...Yeah, I get it." Siri let out a small sigh as she began to rub her eyes in exhaustion. Archer would look up, still feeling guilty as he struggled not to show this remorse.

"You're like every Officer out there ever...They see a bone, and that's all they see. Well, except, you don't know when to quit." Archer's face would flush from the comment; he tried to hide it by looking over some of the papers, scanning them but not particularly understanding the contents of the work his Superior had to complete.

"Thank you, Siri...So, who is taking the case now since we're out of the picture?" Archer asked as the girl resumed back to toiling away on her work, only raising a gaze a moment to answer his question.

"Some hotshot officer from another station. I hear he has been authorized to use his own personal deck like myself." She tapped her finger against her pen. "There have been..." She glanced at Archer, frowning a moment before shaking her head.

"Actually, never you mind that, Go and get me a Coffee, the maker is right next to the door. You owe me after all," She said as a tired smile crawled across her lips, the call for caffeine beckoned to her.

"What do you mean I owe you?" Archer would ask as he scampered off to the coffee maker, pouring a cup full of the black liquid along with a little pour of some cream and sugar.

"Well, I got a call from the Head of Security, he wanted you fired, but I pulled some strings. You will be now patrolling on the less active side of the city near our Prescient in a bit. Close to the Commons, consider it an exclusive punishment." She said with a quick nod; Archer paused for a moment as winced from the fact that the Head of Security personally wanted him fired.

"I'm fortunate to have you as my Superior, Siri..." Archer admitted with a polite tone as he handed Siri her drink to which she welcomed with one hand, the threat of being fired from this job by the Head of Security made his skin crawl.

"I'm very unfortunate to have you as my Duel Chaser, Archer." She instantly replied as she took a sip of her coffee, the cup hiding the smirk she had on her face, her jesting caused Archer to frown in an unimpressed notion.

"George is going to take your old patrol route. You remember him right? The guy you beat up during Sector Security Academy?" She added as she finished taking a rather big sip of her coffee.

"That loser? Why does he get my patrol route? The guy can barely handle a synchro deck...A synchro deck that has no tuners!" Archer complained as he folded his arms.

"Well, he isn't a 'loser' anymore...Considering that his arrest rate is now higher than yours, It's more just a role that needs to be filled, and you should head to your new patrol route now, enjoy your stay down with the Commons. Maybe you can trade cards, maybe uh, find a horoscope chart to counter those Gemini Monsters?" She said slowly, finding great humor in Archer's annoyance, to break free from the mundane.

"Don't you dare find enjoyment in this Siri...Fine! I'll be there, but if something bad happens and George 'higher arrest rate than me' can't handle it, I'm riding there ASAP!" He stated as he turned around to begin his leave.

Siri Fujimura would proceed to mutter to herself, "He's so reckless..." Only to glance at the man speaking louder, "I swear, if you make me do more paperwork because you do something stupid, I will ensure you'll be grounded and put on traffic duty next time! And it'll be permanent!" She warned.

"I promise I won't Siri...I learned my lesson. And I won't let you down." Archer would reply with a turn of his head, his tone being genuine with his promises as he gave his superior an affirmative nod before he left.

The girl would merely nod her head as Archer left, with only a small, tired, but ultimately grateful smile.

"You better."

* * *

Archer's route had evidently been laid out for him on his duel runner's map; it was a long and arduous journey that would take him far away from the presicent and naturally far away from the Tops and what remained of the high rise. As was explained he was going to be chilling with the Commons, the low life scatterings being a less pronounced version of the Satellite. Archer went through a low street of slowly scattered traffic, the buildings around the roads were decayed and muted, the bricks and cement they were built from were cracked and unclean, the streets were equally just as poorly kept, a single large crack in the earth-spanning through the entire long grey road.

The lone Sector Security Officer would pass through various blocks in his route; he passed through a small group of children playing with a patched-together ball in the rickety extension of their house with a side open to the street. The occasional glance at a shifty group down an alleyway only to have them magically vanish when the runner drew anywhere close — the occasional smattering of other security personnel dealing with menial things on their tasks and routes. But those were few and far between. Archer's course would take him along the edge of flowing over a bridge in disrepair and through mostly residential with glimpses into daily life for the commons coming in droves.

"Alright, just four more hours with this bird watching and I can go home..." Archer would let out bored yawns and annoyed coughs as he parked his duel runner around the curb of a small brick mansion block to take a break from the monotony.

"While I'm doing this, George is probably having the time of his life right now! I bet that Kuroto Rat is probably in league with him or something." He would muse to himself, snickering at his crack theories.

"I'm probably going to have to duel a Criminal who uses Union monsters just, to screw with me. And then after that, it'll be a criminal who uses Rescue Rabbit."

Archer took off his helmet, letting his rough brown hair to breathe in the fresh air, his brown bang of hair covering his right eye was suppressed by his helmet, so when he took it off, it looked like his bang suddenly grew several inches longer, now reaching his the end of his chin. It seemed like his helmet was hiding some more details, like the fact that his roots were blonde instead of brown as if he was a natural blonde only to have his hair be suddenly dipped in caramel about a quarter in.

As he began his complaining, yawning and other displays of irritation, it was at this point, something hard crashed his head, causing Archer to yelp in pain, the flashing lights of his duel runner weren't enough to distract whatever it was that had smashed into him, with a glance Archer would realize it was merely a tough basketball, it might cause a bruise and nothing more. Unless you're just as short-tempered as Archer Lee.

"Damn it...Alright..." Archer shook his head from the blow gritting his teeth as he did so as he felt his anger already rising. The tough plaything had been lobbed at him by someone off to his left. He quickly turned off his duel runner as he got off, turning to the side to where he was hit.

"Who the hell threw this?!" He shouted as he pointed to the basketball, a glance towards the direction he'd feel the strike would soon tell him it could be one of a possible few suspects. A man who was seemingly fitting a roof-tile to his home, his gaze focused upon the task at hand, another aiding with this very same effort or a small child that was taking his sweet time in turning around back into the alleyway he'd likely just came from dipping into the shade as his way was glanced.

"He probably just threw that crap by mistake...Screw it, let's give it back to him." Archer told himself as he walked to the alleyway in where the child was heading. He'd soon stepped into the alley, there wasn't going to be much resistance in the dark alley as he found the kid, the kid was around his late childhood, middle-school at best. The kid was shadowed by some of the shade from the towering buildings around them; his scattered black hair covered his somewhat frightened look as Archer approached.

"Hey, kid...You forgot this." Archer tried to say gently, tossing the basketball back to the child in a soft manner. The boy blinked but caught it regardless, clamping down on it with both hands.

"Thanks..." The kid would whisper, Archer only nodded in a reply.

"Just don't do that crap again, some other officers aren't as forgiving as me," Archer warned to the kid with a glare. The Kid fell silent for a moment before speaking up, this time a bit more vocal.

"So, you're all the same huh?" The kid said, a small smirk playing out upon the kid's lips, it looked almost jovially.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Archer would bark back, stepping closer to the kid, his patience with the preteen now slowly running thin.

"Gees, Officer, leave him alone, he's just a kid." a more mature voice suddenly spoke up. It was at this point; a figure would suddenly appear behind the child, silhouetted in a bright light that fell slightly behind the wall at the end of the alleyway, concealing most of his features. "I think you need to chill out." He would continue.

"I am calm! And I am leaving this kid alone...Are you his dad?" Archer would ask as the appearance of this potential criminal didn't perturb him.

The figure gave off the telltale sign of a smirk breaking out across his lips. From behind the officer, there was a sudden loud bang from behind the Sector Security Officer, just outside they had situated themselves in, the Man brushed off this noise with a lazy shrug just as he was about to brush away the question.

"You could call me that," He said extending one of his limbs outwards and examining the watch he had had around his wrist. "So, you're gonna let the kid go?"

"I already did you Rat." Archer scoffed, not showing any repentance for his words. Folding his arms as he stood his ground. The Man glanced at the kid who remained un-moving, "Well you heard him, scatter." He crossed his arms as the two people who had been upon the roof appeared ever so slowly appeared behind Archer. The Man who had been standing with his arms fold, slowly walked towards Archer until he was standing in a brighter light. A yellow star-like marking glimmering across his face marking him with the classic Sector Security treatment. With a rather long but lean body with extended arms and legs, he would offer Archer a look at the two roof workers that were behind him, in a brighter light they were both short-shaven and rather hefty-looking men.

"You see, most Sector Security goons know to just keep strolling on their bikes past this sector, wanna know why?" He questioned as Archer simply glanced at the two thugs that were now by his side.

"Siri, track my duel runner to its current location, I'm in a confrontation with some thugs," Archer said with a whisper in his communicator, before speaking aloud to answer The Man's words.

"Is it because Rats like you can't handle the light of our duel runners?" He said with a spat, despite the presence of these hoodlums, Archer refused to cower, still maintaining a firm stance and tone despite the increasing chances of not getting out of here unscathed.

There would no reply from tall and lanky Man, and as he mumbled under his breath, Archer could see a shit-eating grin from the tall man towering before him.

"Don't worry, yo see around here we like to give a fighting chance." The Man welcomed the Police Officer with both hands; one was grasping something that would reveal a full deck of Sector Security cards, many copies of the same card one after another, presenting before Archer, each of them would be quite recognizable for the Officer.

Goyo Chasers, Gate Blockers, Assault Dogs and various other types of cards from standard sector security decks.

"How about it? If I win, you continue outta here and if you win you get every one of the cards I've taken." He shrugged, "It's not like you can contact anyone with that signal jammer we got hanging around here anyway." Archer almost gasped in shock from the news, a signal jammer in the middle of the Commons? How the hell they can afford or set-up something like that?

Archer knew that some of those cards were from fellow officers, a desire to get them back and return them to their rightful owners began to well up in his heart. "I guess I'm alone on this, typical Rat behavior, route out lawmen here and ante duel them. A dirty trick that only criminal scum like you would come up with. Fine, if its a duel you want, its a duel you'll get. I'll be honored to return what is rightfully sector security property."

The Man grinned, "Of course, this deal isn't fair, you get to leave without payment if I win! Ha! If I win, your deck is mine AND your duel runner! It's only fair, a deck for your deck, and you'll get a replacement. Won't cha?" The Tall Man said as he would step back into the shadows, a light erupted at the end of the alleyway, beckoning Archer to follow him.

Archer had no choice but to follow him into the light, and what was at the end of this light was a large courtyard that looked to be a former football field, now it is a field of dying long grass with towering brick mansions planted around it and makeshift bleachers and seats encircling the field as if it was some beggar's Coliseum.

The Man stepped out into the courtyard and then raised a single hand, instantly Archer began to feel a surge of excitement around him as he escorted to one side of the 'Coliseum' his duel disk being supplied to him by one of the thugs that was masquerading as a roof-tile worker.

"Guess what!?, Lads! Lassies! It's that time of the weak again! It's the time TO DUEL!" The Man said in an equally loud and dramatic as if beckoning people out of their hiding places. They'd slowly arise like a town of zombies that awoken when something happened or needed to be done. All of the windows of each brick mansion was now suddenly filled with on-lookers, in mere moments, the bleachers and seats around this ramshackle arena was filled. These people weren't all criminals with a mark, but children, women, elderly and young men who just seemed there to enjoy the little entertainment they could muster. Some people simply poked there heads out of their homes.

The tall Man walked to the opposite side where Archer was; their dueling field was painted with muted paint to form a suitable if crude dueling field. The Man was now dressed entirely different, his black jacket was soon covered over by a big vest scaled like a lizard with spiked shoulder pads, his face was veiled in a mask that was shaped like the head of a tyrannosaurus rex , his gloves were clawed with bones and the vambraces were wrapped with tassels of snakeskin and his pants was now underneath a kilt made of reptile skins with a fake crocodile tail at back end of the tasset.

"We got another Sector Securities "Finest" today! And as you all know...A Dino-beatdown is in stored for these narks!" The now costumed Man threw up his arm, there was a lot of booing sung from the crowd as Sector Security of mentioned, along with the chants of the Opponent's name that Archer will be facing.

"SECRO! SECRO! SECRO!" Along with words of encouragement from the word to support their champion: Secro.

Archer could only look all around him wholly baffled by these people; his jaw was agape as he felt overwhelmed with the theatrics and the roaring audience. Never before Archer had to duel in a crowd of people, he wasn't a Celebrity duelist or a Charisma duelist, he is a Sector Security Officer. Where your duels are never shown to the public unless you're dueling in a tournament, which was a rare occurrence for Archer as he usually only dueled for this job and practice, dueling for fun was out of the question.

"I guess I could have fun with this...Almost nothing happened all day, these Rats probably never seen a celebrity duel so this is there version of it. I can have fun with this!" Archer whispered to himself before he steeled his nerves, the hype of the audience finally getting to him, he took a deep breath before he turned to his opponent, his stance becoming more dramatic and invested, he sideswiped his bang of hair to the side like some sort of pompous narcissist before he spoke to the audience.

"I AM Sector Securities Finest! This duel will show all you RATS! That even in your turf...The law will always win!" Archer boasted against the crowd with a shout followed by an arrogant laugh; this would only be met with more jeers from the crowd, this was until their champion, the supposed "Secro" was given his duel disk; shaped like a ridge of a stegosaurus, befitting his theme of dinosaurs.

"I will win for all you! My ever-loving fans!" Secro's duel disk would soon crash into action, a red light flickering upon the edges of the ridge as it stretched out and let out some smoke, he would roar to the audience before he turned back to Archer.

"It's time to inflict a Dino-sized beatdown! Because jurassic's mine!" He challenged before beating his lizard mask would suddenly shortened his arms like a T-Rex and let out a beast-like roar. The audience would mimic this action, especially the children who to Archer's glance; were wearing home-made versions of Secro's mask.

"You have stolen governmental property You...Spineless Snake. Those cards are Sector Security's cards under the law! And I will crush you if it means having them return to their rightful owners!" Archer promised back as the less borrowed stylized duel disk lit up with energy.

"Your 'government property' is just thrown around by you goons! You got no right to seize cards that anyone can wield!" Secro said welcoming the audience with both arms. "I may be a 'Spineless Snake' to you, but trash is a life none of us chosen, so you are going to pay for that. Let's see what you got before I send you flying!"

 **"DUEL!"**

 **To be Continued.**


	3. Officer in the Arena Part 2

**Thank you all for reading this! Remember to review and comment! This is the first time I'm going to use recently released monster cards as well as some original-created cards, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! V.P.D.**

 **Chapter: 2 An Sector Security Officer enters into the Arena! Part 2**

Both duelists drew their starting hand, the crowd cheered as the duel was starting to begin, their excitement made Archer feel energetic, the crowd was starting to give him an adrenaline rush as he fed off of their noise, may it be jeers for him or cheers for his opponent.

 **Archer's LP: 4000**

 **Secro's LP: 4000**

"I will start this duel off with..." Secro paused before he played the card, the audience instantly reacted to this by clapping a drum roll before he slammed the card onto his duel disk.

"Dinowrestler!" Secro shouted passionately as he pointed to the sky with the card in his hand.

"DINOWRESTLER!" The crowd would follow suit in a resounding cheer.

"Capoeiraptor!" Secro slammed the card upon a slot of his duel disk, The titular capoeira-themed dinowrestler appeared in front of Archer. The officer has never seen a monster like this, it looked like a humanoid dinosaur with its blue vest and green cargo pants, complimenting its golden buckle belt that had the letters 'DW' emboldened on the metal plate, Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor did a variety of muscle flexes before it jumped and kicked in the air with its talon-bladed feet.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1800, DEF: 0_

 _This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. During the Standby Phase, if this card is in Defense Position: You can Special Summon 1 "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" once per turn._

* * *

"What kind of fever-dream monster is this?" Archer asked suddenly, dumbfounded and confused from the sight of a wrestling-themed dinosaur.

"A monster that is going to give you an ice-age sized headache! I end my turn with two set cards! Your move Officer!" Secro finished as the crowd yelled out various comments to speak their minds.

"This Security Goon is gonna feel the pain!" A man commented, "I love you Secro!" a woman's voice quipped, "Dinowrestlers Forever!" a child shouted while showing off a home-made sign of a cartoonish drawing of Secro holding a Sector Security Officer over his head to slam him.

"Fine. I draw, you dinosaur-sized RAT!" Archer barked out as he drew a card from the top of his deck, earning a wave of jeers from the crowd because of his insult. A small smirk began to form on Archer's face, he felt like a famous celebrity duelist, the ones who would purposefully make the crowd hate his guts. He was used to dueling with no one watching except for maybe a couple of instructors during his academy days, but besides that, this is an all-new experience for him.\

"A Rat, no matter if they're scaled or bear fangs, will still be a rat." Archer continued as he began to contemplate on what to do with his starting hand. The crowd eventually got fed up with this and pelted Archer with a chant that was a common phrase to yell at a Sector Security Officer with.

"BORING! BORING! BORING!"

"Shut up you Rats! I start my turn off with Assault Dog in attack mode!" Archer insulted before the monster came into play, the gun-tooting hound materialized on Archer's side of the field, barking wrathfully as it two machine guns swapped magazines to make it ready to fire.

* * *

 _Assault Dog_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Beast_

 _ATK: 1200, DEF:800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon any number of "Assault Dog" from your Deck._

* * *

"Hah! Looks like Capoeiraptor is gonna have a snack Your Assault Dog is gonna bite the dust if he goes paw-to-talon with my Dinowrestler!" Secro exclaimed with a laugh.

"That's the plan! I attack your monster with Assault Dog!" Archer ordered as he pointed, the Assault Dog would hesitate for a moment before attacking, the audience all collectively gasped from the self-destructing move, Secro raised a hidden eyebrow as he watched the Assault Dog fire out a hail of bullets upon Capoeiraptor. Only for the dinosaur to shield itself and then counter the attack by destroying the beast with a deadly sobat.

 **Archer's LP: 3400**

"Well, you're pretty dumb to attack my monster with a weaker one, but you're pretty smart to do it too because Capoeiraptor is forced in defense mode after a battle!" Secro complimented with a little faux-polite clap.

"You shouldn't call me dumb, I'm not the one who's dressed like a reptile, I Special Summon two more Assault Dogs from my deck since my first Assault Dog was destroyed by battle! Now! Since your monster is in defense mode, I will attack with one of my new Assault Dogs!" A pair of Assault Dogs suddenly appeared in front of Archer, they started to growl at the now defending dinowrestler monster as one of them blasted the beast with a round of lead.

"Good move Officer! But not good enough! I play one of my set cards! Draw Muscle!" Secro revealed the card in a dramatic flair, the audience cheered in response seeing their champion.

* * *

 _Draw Muscle_

 _Quick-play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster you control with 1000 or less DEF; draw 1 card, also that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. You can only activate 1 "Draw Muscle" per turn._

* * *

"Now my monster can't be destroyed by battle! And I can draw a card!" Secro drew a card from his deck, as he did so, Capoeiraptor's muscles suddenly hardened like stone, easily resisting Assault Dog's gunfire, Archer growled in annoyance.

"Rat's luck, that's all it is...I end my turn with two face-down cards. Your move!" Archer declared with a glare before turning to the audience, he basked in their cheers, smiling as they booed and called him a variety of colorful insults and names.

"Here we go!" Secro drew a card from his deck, the audience mimicked this action, cheering as they do so.

"Time to get dangerous! During my standby phase: If Capoeiraptor is in defense mode, I can Special Summon another Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor from my deck! Time to make this a tag team match!" Secro announced as another Capoeiraptor formed next to the first one, they both looked at each other before they roared in unison, united against their opponents.

"But on second thought...I'm gonna make this a three-on-two handicap match! You Sector Security goons always use the numbers game against us! So I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine! I summon Dinowrestler!" Secro waited for his fans to repeat his words, placing his hand on his masked ear, lending it to the audience, so they know that they want to be heard.

"DINOWRESTLER!" They threw their hands up as Secro did.

"Systegosaur!"

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Systegosaur_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1900, DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dinowrestler" monster or 1 "World Dino Wrestling" from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn, and your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY, except "Dinowrestler Systegosaur"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Dinowrestler Systegosaur" once per turn._

* * *

A camouflage-printed pant-wearing Stegosaur appeared, doing a variety of punches before transitioning into a more relaxed yet steadfast stance as he joined his fellow dinowrestlers. A wicked smile finally appeared on Archer's face. "You just activated one of my trap cards! Climatic Barricade!" Before Secro knew it, all three of his dinowrestlers were suddenly encased by four transparent glass-like walls.

"When you normal summoned that trashy level four dinosaur, Climatic Barricade's effect activates, now you can't attack with any level four or lower monsters! So that means my Assault Dogs will survive this turn!" Archer explained before letting out an accomplished snicker.

* * *

 _Climatic Barricade_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons a monster. Face-up Level 4 or lower monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack during this turn. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each face-up Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"And at the end of this turn, you're going to take 500 points of damage for each dinowrestler you have! Seems like you Rats only know how to attack and not think like me! How's that for a your own medicine huh!?" Archer insulted with an arrogant tone.

Secro didn't seem to be perturbed by Archer's jabs, in fact, he looked rather impressed by the Officer's play. "Well done Officer, to bad that you're forgetting about my own face-down! Activate! Double Evolution Pill!" The whole audience along with Archer gasped from the spell card reveal.

* * *

 _Double Evolution Pill_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 Dinosaur monster and 1 non-Dinosaur monster from your hand and/or GY; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher Dinosaur monster from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only activate 1 "Double Evolution Pill" per turn._

* * *

"I banish! Dinowrestler Capatera! And Grappler from my hand to Special Summon from my deck..." The Dinosaur-themed duelist would pause for a moment by taking a deep breath.

"DINOWRESTLER!" The crowd chanted before Secro could say his phrase, making him smile in an impressed manner.

"No...Please don't let it be a monster that has over 3000 attack!" Archer whispered with frustration, he felt a feeling of anxiety crawl down on his spine, already outnumbered in monsters and behind in lifepoints, the last thing he needs right now is a monster with an attack value higher than most of his own monsters.

"Dinowrestler Pankratops!" Secro finished before the crowd roared with cheers and claps, with a stomp, the dinowrestler materialized in the center of the group of dinowrestlers, the bipedal triceratops began to beat his chest like some sort of primate before flexing his rotund and swole muscles, earning whistles from some of the female fans in the audience.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Pankratops_

 _Level 7_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2600, DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Dinowrestler" monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn._

* * *

"And I'm going to use his effect! If I tribute one of my Capoeiraptors, I can send one card you control to the tar pits! So I'm going to send the other set card you have to the graveyard! Pankration Splash!" Archer growled under his breath as the dinowrestler jump high up in the air while the defending Capoeiraptor vanished into thin air, the audience letting out an audible gasp in awe before Pankratops came crashing down onto his opponent's set card in an attempt to destroy it.

"Grrr! Fine! I activate it then since you're going to destroy it! Go! Back to the Front! I can Special Summon back the destroyed Assault Dog that is in my graveyard!" The standard trap card was revealed, summoning the destroyed Assault Dog from Archer's graveyard before it was shattered into pieces as Pankratops landed on it in a full body splash.

"That's a lot of dogs Officer! To bad Pankratops is level seven, which means I can attack one of them! Pankratops! Attack one of the Assault Dogs with Painful Pankration!" The triceratops wrestler complied to his owner's command, it let out a violent roar before running up to one of Archer's Assault Dogs, it quickly picked it off of the ground with one of its hands before choke-slamming the dog into pieces, Archer huffed in annoyance as he saw his lifepoints lowered even more so.

 **Archer's LP: 2000**

"I end my turn, and because of your Climatic Barricade's effect, I take 1000 points of damage." Secro pointed out before he suddenly screamed in pain, clenching his chest as if he was stabbed in the heart with a blade, the audience gasped in shock and despair as they saw their champion drop to his knees in pain. Archer raised an eyebrow in confusion from the overreaction of damage.

"Why are you so over-dramatic? Why can't you Rats just duel normally?" The Officer would ask impatiently, questioning whether or not if Secro was just acting or is experiencing some sort of heart attack.

 **Secro's LP: 3000**

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" The audience chanted to support their champion, with each time they repeated these words, he would rise back up inch after inch until finally rising to full height, the crowd cheering when he gave a thumbs up to the group when he recovered.

"It's called selling an opponent's offense Officer! It's a way to make duels more fun for the spectators! But what do you know? You're a Sector Security Officer, you guys don't know fun even if it's right in front of your ugly mugs! All you guys do is fondle the one percent's egos while we, the hard-working Commons folk have to scour the earth to find our joy!" He replied in a jovial tone before letting out a hearty but boisterous laugh. Earning Archer's ire.

"Alright Rat...I swear, when this is done I'm going to get a raid team to find you and arrest you, this is getting annoying..." Archer warned quietly with a frustrated tone as he started his turn, he looked upon the card he drew, and a devious smile began to grow.

"Nice, I think I just won this duel..." Archer mused to himself as he looked at Secro's field of monsters, feeling prepared to take his opponent down for the count.

"I play a continuous spell card aptly named: Sector Security - Goyo Raid!" Archer revealed the spell card, its artwork depicted an army of various Goyo monsters, ranging from the lowly Goyo Defender to the magnificent Goyo Emperor, all floating above a heavy brigade of helmeted and shaded Sector Security Officers, all equipped with duel disks.

* * *

 _Sector Security - Goyo Raid_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower EARTH Warrior-type monster from your deck._

 _All "Goyo" Monsters on your side of the field gain 600 ATK for each monster you control that you are not the original owner of._

* * *

"When this card is activated: I can summon a level four or lower earth monster from my deck! Come on out! Jutte Fighter!" Archer called upon, the japanese-themed edo period police monster materialized along side its Assault Dog comrades, it clapped its hands together before it gave a confident smile as it got into a karate-style stance.

"And now from my hand! I Normal Summon Torapart!" Appearing alongside Jutte Fighter was the dual-body gremlin-like creature that was summoned in Archer's previous duel against Kuroto, both halves spun around before they both let out a wicked cackle.

"I will now do a double Synchro Summon!" Archer announced as the two tuner monsters nodded to each other before they jumped in the air, Jutte Fighter's backpack motor suddenly coming to life before is turned into a pair of green synchro rings, Torapart splitting itself apart for a mere moment before turning into the very same green synchro rings.

"By tuning my Jutte Fighter and Assault Dog! And Torapart with my other Assault Dog!" Archer glanced at the audience, plastered on these rambunctious fan's faces were looks of shock, it seems like they never seen two synchro summons in a turn, even Secro looked a little impressed, nodding in approval as he folded his arms, content to watch this event rather than to counter it with anything.

I call upon two Goyo Monsters! One that will catapult you back to whatever trash can you came from! The other is the ultimate predator! Where even your soon-to-be extinct dinosaurs are nothing but prey to his rage-boiling eyes!"

Archer's remaining Assault Dogs let out a howl before they were both enveloped in the remnants of their master's tuner monsters. Briefly turning into mere golden yellow outlines of themselves before bursting into level orbs, lining up with each other before a stream of vibrant green light exploded within the synchro rings. Temporarily blinding the audience with its shining blaze.

"Level six! Goyo Catapult and Goyo Predator! Both in attack mode!"

What was once four feeble monsters was now two, more powerful ones. One was the previously seen Goyo Catapult, stocky but strong, the cannon-burdening Goyo Monster would still have its eyes light up before it swung its jutte weapon as if it was a paper fan, with patience and control before swinging it down like a cudgel.

The other Goyo monster was a different warrior entirely, clothed in a less intrinsic and more beastly outfit compared to its catapult comrade was Goyo Predator, its jutte was sharp like a dagger with its pummel chain ending in a fang-like spike. A savage growl came out of the Goyo's toothy maw before it let out a fear-mongering roar, its large cat-like eyes glowing with rage as it thrashed about with its sharpened jutte weapon like a blind madman.

* * *

 _Goyo Predator_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but any battle damage it inflicts to a player is halved. You can only use this effect of "Goyo Predator" once per turn._

 _Goyo Catapult_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 2800_

 _1 EARTH Tuner + 1 more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field: Destroy it, then Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-down Defense Position. At the End Phase of your turn: inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

The audience was utterly stunned when their eyes rested upon the two Goyo monsters, before they suddenly erupted in deafening cheers, applauding the lone Sector Security Officer from his double summon of two synchro monsters, outsmarting their champion with a decent trap card play to make it possible. Secro clapped joyously, happy that the audience is having the times of their lives, a rare occurrence of all-around fun and happiness within their usually dull lives.

Archer bewilderingly did a full turn around as he scanned the entire crowd that cheered for him as if he was their true champion. Archer couldn't believe it.

A Sector Security Officer's job is ultimately thankless when all is said and done, the topsiders would ignore you most of the time, only considering you with slight indifference rather than ignorant spite compared to the common rat, while the people in the commons just see you as a brainwashed oppressor and nothing more. The only people that would give you support were your fellow officers and comrades, and after Archer's blunder with detaining Kuroto; he wasn't getting a lot of that recently.

But from hearing from a bunch of people who initially hated him? It begrudgingly made Archer feel a little pleasant. If one would glance at the Officer, they could see a small...A genuine smile, not out of sadistic glee or petty desire. A small smile of graciousness.

"Ah, I knew you having fun with this dino-fest!" Secro would call out with a little wave of his claw-covered hand, Archer's eyes widened once he heard his opponent point out the obvious before he shook his head, turning back to his more short-tempered and unpleasant self.

"Quiet! You Scale-covered piece of garbage! I didn't agree to this duel! I was forced upon it because of your ante dueling, and for that, you will pay!" Archer promised, now focused on the task at hand as his two Goyo monsters stared their opponents down.

"Well in that case...Whatcha gonna do Officer? Your Goyo Predator's just a little raptor compared to my Pankratops!" Secro beckoned with a claw motion, his voice was cocky and self-assured, Archer would reply with a loud scoff.

"I'm going to do this! I activate Goyo Catapult's effect! I discard my Transcending Lost Star to destroy...Your Capoieraptor." The audience would gasp as Goyo Catapult sluggishly bent forward to aim its weapon at the dinowrestler, storing up energy before it blasted out a beam of energy at Secro's monster. Shattering the monster to pieces only for it to reemerge on Archer's side of the field, subjugated by ropes and chains before it turned into its set card form.

"Why didn't you destroy my Pankratops? He was clearly the monster I was trying to push for you to beat!" Secro would ask with a shrug, earning another stern scoff from Archer.

"Because of Sector Security - Goyo Raid's effect, All of my Goyo Monsters gain 600 attack points for each monster I control that was originally yours, making my Goyo Predator strong enough to put that dinowrestler down for the count!" Goyo Predator would suddenly let out another wild roar, as its size would increase from the boost in strength, its decent 2400 attack now rising to a much more formidable 3000.

"Goyo Predator! Attack Dinowrestler Pankratops! Goyonic Fang!" Archer ordered with a throw of his hand. The animalistic Goyo warrior growled as it spun its jutte with its chain before it lunged it right at the pankration-themed dinowrestler, the dinosaur monster was struck by the weapon right in the chest, screeching in pain as the monster was wrapped up by the jutte's chains.

Secro would once again overact the damage that has been dealt him, this time letting out a series of pain coughs as his audience expressed worry for him.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" They repeated as they watch as their champion falter.

"Lucky Hit..." Secro complimented as he curled in faux pain before he miraculously recovered with a muscle flex, snuffing out the worries of his fans.

 **Secro's LP: 2400**

"Goyo Predator's effect activates! I get to Special Summon your Dinowrestler to my side of the field!" With a hefty hoist of its chain, Pankratops was pulled to Archer's side of the field, struggling to free itself from its bindings.

"Now, I attack your Systegosaur with your own Pankratops!" Secro gasped as he realized that without Systegosaur, he's utterly defenseless! He watched in fright as he saw Pankratops chokeslam his former teammate, Secro noticeably flinched from the damage.

 **Secro's LP: 2050**

"You're very lucky that because of Goyo Predator's effect, it only deals half of the battle damage! But that won't matter when my Goyo Catapult attacks you! With 1200 extra points of attack from having two of your monsters on my side of the field! Goyo Catapult! Goyonic Shot!" Secro quickly raised his hands up in defense before he was blasted by a cannonball of energy from Goyo Catapult, he dropped to his knees as pieces of his costume was now starting to fall apart.

 **Secro's LP: 50**

"No...This can't be...Secro doesn't lose! He has never lost to a Sector Security Goon like you!" Secro desperately said, his despairing tone being melodramatic and exaggerated. Archer would once again scoff at Secro's claim, albeit this time, a bit less wrathful compared to before.

"I'm not like the usual Sector Security Officer, I can tell you that for free. I end my turn...But Goyo Catapult's effect activates! He's going to deal 800 damage right at you! Giving me the win!" Goyo Catapult would once again bend over, its weapon aiming right at the kneeling Secro. The Dinosaur-themed champion wouldn't even bother but to offer a sink of his head down in shame as the crowd let out a collective gasp from his loss.

 **Secro's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Archer!**

A long silence followed afterward, Archer only nodded in accomplishment before his holographic monsters vanished, clearing the arena space and leaving only the two duelists in the field.

Secro merely let out a final sigh as his lifepoints were blasted to zero in front of an astonished crowd. But surprisingly there was no one jeering Archer anymore, neither where they lament the loss of their champion. In fact, they were cheering, they were chanting a phrase that neither Archer or Secro heard in this entire duel.

"THANK YOU, OFFICER! THANK YOU, OFFICER! THANK YOU, OFFICER!" Their Champion didn't seem to be to bothered, he was chuckling from how the spectators and fans went from bloodthirsty to respect for their Sector Security opponent.

"It's quite something that a single duel can change people's mind about someone." The wrestler duelist would whisper to himself before redirecting his attention to Archer.

"Now that duel was pretty good! I can't believe you were able to turn the duel around in one turn despite my monsters!" Secro exclaimed joyously as he stood up.

"Hmph, it's what happens when you face Sector Securities best. You Rat, now, a deal is a deal. I would like to have back the cards that you won from my fellow officers." Archer extended a hand to Secro, wanting the Sector Security cards that Secro promised before the duel.

Secro would chuckle for a moment, "For all the nonsense and Rat-calling you say about us Commons...It seems to me our cheering really affected you in some way." Archer was going to say something, but Secro was quick to interject Archer's attempt at denying such a claim.

"Look at the peoples days you just brightened! Think about it." He said before pushing the deck towards his opponent, handing over the deck of sector security cards Archer just won.

"Think of it as your payment for entertaining us!" Archer looked upon the stack of cards as he still heard the crowd chant, he would only silently nod before heading out to leave. The chants slowly dying as the audience would soon scatter.

* * *

Archer now had a choice as he approached his untouched duel runner, he discovered what is effectively an ante dueling ring that only targets fellow officers like himself, forcing them to duel them or risk endangerment of their well-being.

"Which is a crime...That is worthy of jail time." Archer outwardly pointed out to himself as he contemplated what to do. He sat on his duel runner seat as he huffed out loudly. His helmet was put back on, hiding his blonde roots, making him look like a real natural brunette.

The Sector Security Officer didn't want to admit it, but he did feel kind of touched when the crowd cheered for him, it's not common to hear a good reaction from anyone if you're an officer.

"Especially if you screw up enough to where the Head of Security wants your head..." Archer sighed deeply as he placed his face in his palms. Dragging them down as his mind was conflicted on what to do.

"Archer." The Sector Security Officer would hear from his communicator, it was Siri. Archer had to make a choice now, he is free to do whatever he wants with the information he has gained from this encounter.

"Yes...Siri?" Archer responded politely, a little bit afraid on what Siri has in store for him.

"I noticed that your Duel Runner has been idling at that specific spot for like an hour...Did something happen?" Siri would ask with a hint of concern in her voice.

"...Yes, something did happen, there was some...Um, gang activity! Yeah, gang activity, they were stealing Sector Security cards, I managed to scare them off after chasing them on foot, they escaped me, but I recovered the cards." Archer would make-up, fabricating a less exciting version of what he experienced, no duelist dressed like a dinosaur or a hype-driving crowd, just some generic hoodlums and nothing more.

"Wait, really? Wow...Good Archer, good. But why didn't you contact me while you were on the chase?" Siri questioned Archer, causing him to gulp, he started to sweat a little bit as he quickly came up with another lie.

"Uh, well one of them had a portable signal jammer, I managed to knock the Rat holding it down, and I disposed of it." Archer winced as he waited for Siri to respond, hoping that she'll believe his lies.

"Hmm, understood. You can clock out then, come early tomorrow though, like I said, you're working on your day off, but I assure you it's not going to be 'bird-watching,' You can turn in the cards to me when you arrive back at the prescient." Siri ordered with a calm tone, a lot more relaxed than earlier today back when Archer was at her office.

"Alright, I'll be there Siri, you can count on me." Archer accepted with a little nod. After a brief moment of silence, he could hear the young woman breathe out a deep sigh of relief.

"Understood, and Archer? Good job." Siri finished before she shut off the communicator. Leaving Archer alone on his idle duel runner.

"Yeah...I think I did." Archer told himself as he turned on his duel runner and drove off without another word.


	4. Start of a Duel investigation

**Hello, I am now opening up for some OC submissions! Just PM me your OC's name, Deck list, appearance and personality!**

 **Any submissions that are submitted via review will be ignored!**

 **This chapter will feature no duels and is shorter than my other chapters, I'm trying something new with the format of how I write this fic.** **Anyway, without further ado! Let us continue!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 3: The Formation of the Archer and Siri Pursuit Team!**

It was sometime before Archer was given the go-ahead to return back to his home, his shift now being taken over by a night shift security personnel. It would be quite challenging to circumnavigate his way back however, there was seemingly a lot of security ironically on traffic duty, some waving past cars and holding up traffic at certain points. In the distance, one might be able to see smoke curling into the sky from a far away, what one might presume to be some form of accident, but with perseverance, he'd be able to reach home.

Archer would ignore the smoke, he was free for the night, and he wasn't going to use his free time on some investigation work, he would glance at the passing traffic duty officers with a sense of smugness. "Guess they screwed up just a bit more than me..." He mused to himself with a little smug smirk plastered on his face.

Archer let out a tired groan as he said internally, the duel he had with Secro was mentally draining, interesting with its celebrity duel-like atmosphere but it was exhausting. A constant stream of thoughts of a warm bed coursed through his mind as he strolled through his way home, silently thanking Siri for she was the one that allowed to let him use the standard issue Sector Security duel runner as his own personal vehicle.

Archer silently went home, unlike the rest of the Sector Security officers who went to the direction of where their homes are, the eastern topside, he went the opposite direction, west, into Commons territory. He shifted his head down somberly as he attempted to look discreet and unimportant, slowing down his duel runner to the point that a man-powered bicycle can certainly out-speed him.

The silent Sector Security Officer finally arrived at his apartment, it was shoddy and unkempt, a stack of cracking and dying bricks stacked on top of each other, a run-down apartment akin to the rest of them in the less affluent parts of the Commons.

Archer silently parked his duel runner behind of a couple of filled trash cans, not wanting his neighbors to see a Sector Security duel runner in their 'front yard'. He sighed heavily as the irony of him being a Sector Security officer that looks down upon people living in the commons, only to have himself live there as well, was still not lost on him after years of living here.

The now off-hour Officer entered into his poorly-kept apartment. The place was small and cramped, the walls were muted and cracked, the kitchen was littered with weeks of dirty dishes and empty cans of soup and soda. The bathroom was caked with aroma dispensers, and his windows were blocked by hole-filled blinds.

The lights flickered every so often as his whole living room consisted of a couple cardboard boxes that contained some of his belongings, a mixture of apathy and work time has caused the boxes to be covered in dust. Archer groggily sigh as he lied on his 'bed': a little sunken couch with a threading blanket as he turned on his fairly small TV. Hoping that it's distracting enough to make him ignore his cramped sleeping quarters out so he can drift to sleep.

As the TV flickered into life the first sight he'd see was a chase in progress or rather one long happened, a small logo in the corner of the screen would inform him this was indeed a news channel.

It's focus was drifting between a somewhat familiar black Duel Runner being chased down by a standard Sector Security one with a Man positioned upon it, with black hair brushing under the helmet and whipping backward in the wind as the duel progressed the audio of the footage would soon offer a: **"A beast born from the Shadows of this world and the next, strength and conviction coalesce into a single beast of unrelenting terror and fury!"** In a burst of light a beast exploded onto the field, an almost shadow like mist would haze over it, or was it the card itself?

"I Synchro Summon! Come forth the Shadow Silhouette!" This shadowy creature would soon, contort and mirror the beast opposite becoming a large dragon-like beast, a dragon that to Archer seemed to look similar to that of the Black Brutdrago that Archer faced when he was dueling Kuroto. "Now! I'm sending you back where you belong Common... Emb-" The audio cut out as shadows ripped inside the engagement and with that there was a sudden explosion, instantly garnering Archer's attention as he sat up from his couch.

The Image would soon shrink to be replaced with a young Man dressed in a suit, with a microphone at his behest, "Tonight, we saw one of best go up against a Criminal who sought to bring harm to our great City, it was quite an impressive win for us. Unfortunately, the Common fugitive seemingly crashed upon losing the Duel, this wreckage has seemingly halted a lot of traffic in the northwest area of the City, which David sure knows more about than me! Can we get a traffic report on that?" the reporter would ask his co-worker with a jolly tone.

"Wait a second...That stupid Rat got beat by someone before I can beat him?!" Archer said in complete disbelief, now with a glare, his exhaustion being replaced with ire. He desperately wanted that rematch just so he can watch that Rat grovel in defeat. Now that opportunity has been snuffed out like a cigarette, much to Archer's wrath.

"Don't tell me that stupid 'Hot-Shot' captured that Rat before I did...Damn it...Is this why there was traffic earlier?" Archer questioned himself aloud as he continued to watch the report.

The TV cared not for Archer's whining, it was already moving on to the traffic reports concerning the new Sector Security personnel that were redirecting them, seemingly finished with their story of the Commons fugitive capture. Archer surrendered as his anger seethed. The TV would continue to whine in the background, going through the rest of the news very much including the weather and adverts. It would be rather annoying; however, they could with some imagination allow him to lull himself to sleep.

Archer covered himself in the threading blanket before turning off the TV, trying to drift off to sleep despite his frustrations.

* * *

The Sector Security Officer would rashly leave his apartment with a slice of bread tucked in his mouth and his blonde-to-brown hair a little it disorganized. It was an early morning haze he awoke to, the sky burning furiously in a crimson hue, the staling bread he had in his mouth would offer him minimal comfort beside some chewy food to indulge himself on.

Today was supposed to be his day-off, but because of his blunder with Kuroto, he was now heading off to the prescient, a little bit unused to having to be on the field during an off-day.

He would walk down to his stationed duel runner next to the trash cans, thankfully, no one was fiddling it or attempt to steal it, his hiding place always works, who would want to deal with the stench of garbage as they try to haul off a duel runner?

With a little hop to his duel runner, he would drive off, his neighborhood was located somewhere just close enough to the central city to justify his status in regards to the law but close enough to the commons that one could easily mistake some of the run-down buildings for them individually. It'd take some time to arrive with quite a considerable distance to travel, with a half-eaten piece of bread in tow, he eventually reached the Sector Security Station.

Archer would enter inside, parking his duel runner alongside the inactive ones, finishing his light breakfast as he passed through the empty office rooms, his co-workers most likely sleeping in for their day-off today. It was quite eerie to Archer, he was used to the noise and chaos, but to see everything completely silent and still, it gave Archer a tinge of bad vibes. It's as if he entered into a haunted building.

The lone officer would silently walk up to his superior's personal office, knocking on her door,m first to see if she was even here. "Hey Siri, it's me, can I come in?" He would ask lightly. There would be no response, leaving him in silence, with an impatient huff, Archer would open the door and head inside.

Siri was there, but the Girl was wearing earphones as she was typing something on a personal laptop, apparently she hadn't even noticed he was knocking only blinking twice at him as he arrived, brushing her hair slightly with one hand away from her cerulean blue eyes offering him a small wave, "Hey!" She seemed in a happier mood than the last time they'd spoken, perhaps it was relating to what had happened on the news.

Gone were her eye bags and endless desire for caffeine, and instead was replaced with the genuine article of Siri Fujimura: A young, calm, collective, and quite beautiful Sector Security Chief, her eyes were sharp but not glaring, her hair was long and twilight black, but it didn't expel an aura of aloofness, and her posture was professional but not condescending. It made Archer feel warm inside whenever he sees Siri like this, composed yet kind, proper but approachable, and most importantly; not angry.

Archer would offer a little wave of his own as he sat on a chair opposite to Siri's side, folding his arms as he did so, as Siri was finished typing something on her laptop she turned to Archer, The Girl would pull her earphones out, whipping the black hair around her head as she did so.

"So Archer, you're probably wondering what I have in stored for you..." She would assume as she clasped her hands together in a business-like manner.

"Yeah, I mean, I know WHY I'm here at the very least, I hope it isn't traffic duty like you warned." Archer lamented as he scratched the back of his head. Archer's Superior would let out a cute little laugh, finding Archer's fear of doing the less-thrilling duties of a Sector Security Officer a little humorous.

"No I assure you that it isn't traffic duty Archer, you're pretty obsessed with that, aren't you? Almost as if you want to do traffic duty!" Siri muse with a coy smile on her face, Archer's face would flush with embarrassment to Siri's obviously wrong statements.

"Of course not! It's just...It's humiliating okay? The last time I did it, Commons kids threw rocks at me! I don't want to deal with that ever again! If I wanted to get rocks thrown at me, I'd go to a quarry and piss off some the workers there!" Archer admitted with a defensive arm fold, earning another playful snicker from the more relaxed Siri.

"Calm down Archer, I won't ever do that to you. Anyway, an informant of mine has news about an illegal card making ring in the Tops." Siri would shift her laptop to the curious Sector Security Officer, what displayed on the screen was a collection of pictures that were sent to his superior, it featured several above photos of alleyways in the night, with several shadowed suspects unloading and loading various crates. Images of the crates close-up displayed sloppily stacked piles of varying rarities, from super rares to ultra rares, cards that Archer never has seen before.

"Illegal card making ring? Wouldn't the cards they make not register on any duel disks since they're unofficially-made cards made by industrial illusions?" Archer questioned with a slight tilt of the head as he looked a little bit closer in the images. He noticed that within those card crates were Xyz and Pendulum cards, types of cards that people in the Commons can never get, unlike the Topsiders who have them in droves, just another way to divide the two classes.

"They don't unless they have the machines and an Employee ID card...Or in this case, an experienced employee adding them to the card database." Siri then showed Archer a suspect document in her laptop, on the screen was now a mug-shot of a rotund-looking middle-aged man, he was sullen looking, with sunken-in eyes and puffy jowls with a head of flaking greasy blonde hair. Besides the mugshot was a list of personal information relating to the repulsive man.

"Jorge Nedry, also known as 'The Pegasus' to his clients, a former senior employee of Industrial Illusions, after getting fired for selling secrets to rival companies he disappeared off the face of the earth, only being rediscovered until recently. Now he's making his own cards and selling them to anyone who wants it; gangs, desperate Commoners, foolish Topsiders and even rival card maker companies." Siri explained with a little nod as Archer soaked all of the information he was given.

"Hmph, so you want me to go in there and arrest him when he's alone?" Archer would suggest simply, Siri smiled a little bit from Archer's straightforward plan but shook her head nonetheless, his more direct approach to the problem being a bit too linear for what needs to be done.

"More like, the two of us are going in undercover, I am posing as one of Nedry's clients, he's given me the location of his hideout so we can talk 'business.' I don't want to head there alone in case he knows my true motives, so you're coming with me." Siri explained quickly, Archer would only frown in return.

"Siri, Are you sure you want to bring me along to do something like this? I never did any undercover work before...I'm not the most, conspicuous person you know..." Archer would object to this act of subterfuge, going in undercover is something that Archer can't do. Archer is like six and a third feet tall, no matter how different of clothes he wears, he'll still stick out like a sore thumb.

Siri would contemplate for a moment, putting two fingers to her lips. "You're not the most conspicuous person, in fact, you're hot-blooded nature isn't beneficial for something like this...But you are the one I trust the most with this." Siri clarified causing Archer to look at his superior with slight confusion.

"Really I am?" Was all he asked, unsure if she was telling the truth. She would nod once again, "This whole case is shady. Since I'm posing as one of Nedry's clients, if I bring someone else along, they may think I'm an actual client of his, and I'm just saving my own skin before suspicions arise. You know me more than anyone else in this station Archer." Archer fell silent as he heard Siri's words.

'She...Trusts me?' Archer asked internally taken aback.

"...Then You can count on me to be your partner on this case, Siri, I appreciate that you trust me. So, what's the plan?" Archer finally said, Siri would once again nod as she opened a drawer in a desk, she plucked a large plastic bag and plopped it in front of Archer, the Sector Security Officer would rummage through the bag, discovering that it was a bundle of formal clothes, more organized than the Sector Security uniform.

"You're going to drive me there in my car, you will be posing as my chauffeur. Once we arrive there, we'll attempt to arrest him...And if he resists, attempt to duel him." Siri would pull out her personal deck from her desk along with her own personal duel disk, unlike the standard issue blue and white Sector Security duel disk that Archer uses, hers was green and shaped like a hound's head.

"A Chauffeur...If you want to be treated like a princess, you could've just asked! You didn't need to string me up for a case just to do that!" Archer pointed out with a little chuckle from his side, instantly Siri blushed as she did a little pout.

"I'm being serious Archer! Geez! I told Nedry that I am a daughter of a CEO! And the CEO's are supposed to have chauffeurs and butlers to show how privileged they are!" Siri exclaimed as she hugged herself defensively.

"Don't worry I get it Siri, so I just need to dress up and drive you there? We'll bag this rat and call it a night?" Archer summarized, Siri affirmed with another nod before she got off of her seat with her own set of clothing that she needed to change into.

"That is the basis of it. I need to meet Nedry in the afternoon..." The Woman would pause for a moment.

"Now get dressed, my Chauffeur! Chop! Chop! And if you do a good job, we can go get dinner together, so get to it!" Siri demanded Archer with a double clap of her hands, not impatient like yesterday, but still authoritative and strict. Archer let out a little huff as he grabbed the clothes Siri provided for him until a smirk grew on his face.

"Understood Siri, I'll be your Chauffeur before you know it. " Archer gave his superior an affirmative head nod before leaving her office to go get changed.

"Good...Because I need to get dressed for the part too." Siri muttered under her breath as she stared at the clothes she picked for herself to use for this case.


	5. Duel Investigation Pursuit

**Alright, everyone! Here we go!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 4: The Lady and Her Chauffeur's Undercover Operation!**

Archer waited outside of the Sector Security Station next to Siri's very expensive-looking luxury car as he tried to stretch his plain white cotton gloves onto his hands comfortably.

The Sector Security Officer was now wearing the chauffeur disguise that his superior provided with, on his head of blonde and brown long hair was a black driving cap which would cover his blonde roots, making it look like a natural brunette. His grey Sector Security uniform was replaced with a suave-looking black suit with matching pants and undershirt, leaving only his tie as the different tint, a splash of ivory white among the black ocean that is Archer's suit.

"How did Siri know my size anyway?" Archer asked to no one in particular, unsure of how his superior was able to decipher his clothing size; he was a bit taller than the average man, a bit more muscular than one too, he would assume that she just bought this outfit out of instinct.

The morning has ended and began in its stead was the afternoon, the orange rising sun hue being replaced with a vibrant yellow sheen upon Neo Domino City. While some officers would enjoy the peacefully sunny day with a slow patrol, Archer, on the other hand, was struggling not to pass out from the heat that his black suit is exaggerating.

While the sweltering heat only made Archer wince as he would attempt to stifle his complaints by using his chauffeur cap as a fan. It was his arriving fellow Sector Security Officers that would truly test his endurance.

"Looking good Archer! I ought to hire you to clean the insides of my car while I patrol my route!" Archer heard from a passing Duel Chaser who drove-in at the station to start his day of work.

"Looks like Archer got laid off after letting that Common Rat getaway, good riddance I say, he gets way too many chances because of his Operator." A female operator would whisper aloud to her Duel Chaster Partner so that Archer could hear them as they passed him.

"Hey Look! It's Archer! It looks like Chief Siri finally came to her senses and fired your sorry ass! Good luck with your new Chauffeur job!" He would hear from a team of Duel Chasers, who would all collectively laugh at Archer as he would try his best to keep himself in control. While angry at the drudge that he was getting, he knew that he deserved some of these remarks.

If it weren't for Siri's trust in him, he would've been fired; he supposed that Siri's more levied treatment of him spread like wildfire and he's now painted as a professional brown-noser. A title that Archer despises, his friendship and bond with Siri is genuine and not made up of ulterior motives.

When they were both students at Sector Security Academy, Archer didn't know Siri was going to be his operator when they both graduated, nor his direct superior. He knew her as a friend first and a superior second, and now everyone else thinks that Siri is treating him better compared to others in the station because of this bond, a false belief that riles Archer to a high degree.

"Yo Archer! What's with the get-up my Dude?" A Co-worker called to Archer, causing the Officer to scowl upon the man that would approach him, the cheerful voice, the perfectly fit blonde hair, the willingness to wear sunglasses and multiple wristbands with belt chains no matter the uniform was all too familiar for the chauffeur-dressed Archer.

"What the hell do you want Taka?" Archer growled as he folded his arms, his irritated state being apparent. Sensing his anger, the Sector Security Officer named Taka would raise his hands defensively with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Woah dude relax! I'm just asking why you're all dressed up like that! No need to be such a Negative Nate about it!" The blonde would quip as he put his hands on his hips, his belt chains dangling like a chime as he did so.

"Whatever, it's none of your concern Taka! Just leave me alone!" Archer turned away from Taka, his back facing the blonde officer as he folded his arms. Despite the resistance Archer was giving him, Taka was still keen on asking a multitude of questions that would only annoy the Chauffeur-dressed Officer even further.

"Why are you dressed like that? Is this your new part-time job? Are you doing this new job because you lost the duel against that Common Criminal guy with the Gemini Monsters? Aren't you feeling sweaty because you're wearing black in a sunny day? Is that why you're so mad? Do you like-"

"Can you just shut up Taka!? I'm doing undercover work with Siri! Okay?!" Archer finally snapped as he turned back with a shout, instantly Taka would smile widely and slightly idiotically in Archer's case as he would scratch the back of his head, almost as if he did nothing wrong.

"Oh really?! Cool! Good luck Man!" Taka finally finished before he headed inside of the station with a little wave, catching Archer off-guard with a confused look until it donned on him.

"Did...He just annoyed me enough into giving him what he wanted?" Archer asked himself. Before he could scold himself for his impatience, Siri would finally exit out of the Station. She would flip her twilight black hair back as Archer began to stare at her, a little taken aback from her new appearance.

Instead of the more professional Sector Security woman's uniform, she was wearing a long white summer dress with a thin white mantle attached to her choker; she would wear a pair of white high heels that complimented the stockings she wore. She would smile at her temporary chauffeur, her lip gloss flourishing her natural smile into more prettier than it usually is.

"So, how do I look?" She would ask as she slowly spun around to let Archer see the rest of her. I was hoping for an honest answer from him who was still a little taken aback from the change of attire. He was a bit used to his Superior in uniform, so seeing Siri in a proper dress made him feel a little bit awestruck.

"You...Look great." Archer blurted, he blushed as he realized what he said, covering his mouth as his cheeks flushed with a tint of pink. Siri would only smile back to Archer's.

"Thanks, you look pretty decent yourself. Anyway, Let's get to it." The girl would say as Archer opened the passenger seat for her car, to which Siri nodded in thanks as she entered inside, Archer quickly walked to the driver's seat and readied up the car.

* * *

"You know It's been a long time since we've been out on the field together Archer." Siri pointed out as the two were driving through a district in the Tops, Archer was hesitant to respond at first as he was a little bit distracted by how grandiose the Tops was.

As a secret Commoner, he always protected the Tops, but never went inside the more affluent side, so this was an entirely new experience for him. The buildings were pristine and well-kept as if a horde of workers would break down a structure and then rebuild it to maintain its perfection.

If the Commons was a brick mansion ladened wasteland, a ransacked world filled with misery and sorrow, then the Tops is the sole garden of Eden in the ruins of an impoverished society.

"Uh yeah, it's been, like a year I think it was about a duel runner gang case? Not sure..." Archer answered as he saw some Tops citizens going about on their daily lives, they looked to be wealthier than Archer will ever be, better clothes, pompous statures and attitudes, they reeked of arrogance just by the way they look.

"Are you okay Archer? You look aghast right now. It's not like you're looking at anything new, **don't you live around here?** " Archer would noticeably wince when he heard Siri's words, especially the last part. The dark lie that he tells her.

"Yeah I'm fine Siri, I'm just a little fatigued is all...The heat does that to me, especially when I'm wearing all black." Archer said as he redirected his focus on the road.

Siri doesn't know that Archer is a Commoner, no one does except himself. Archer feared Siri's rejection of him if she learned that her closest friend was a dirty Common Rat. To ultimately realize that the person she trusts is worth as much as garbage, and should be discarded and forgotten.

"I thought your favorite color was black since you used to wear black all the time during our Academy days! It's not my fault I always see you in your uniform now!" Siri defended herself as she had a little smug grin on her face,

'That's because I didn't want people to see the dirt stains I had to endure from landscaping.' Archer admitted internally with a little frown.

"Anyway, this is better than patrolling the usual Common streets am I right?" Siri would ask as she started to play with her hair, feeling a little restless for she would usually either be helping Archer at her desk or working on paperwork while Archer would drive.

"I'm glad that I'm not doing it today...Especially if it means having you be my side." He would add, he once again blushed, this time out of frustration for his needless blurting. Siri found amusement in Archer's endearing flustering.

"Don't say things that you can't prove, Archer, let's be honest, it's more like YOU being by my side instead, I'm the real leader in this team!" Siri would jest, giggling as she did so, Archer would join in with a little chuckle of his own.

"I would argue...But you're right. You are my Superior, after all, I think that says enough!" Archer would agree with an affable shrug.

"You know, I remember we used to hate each other when we first met." Siri would start with a little reminiscence of the past.

"It all started when we both scored the highest scores in the first year exam and had to present ourselves in front of the whole class." Archer would support with a single finger raised.

"I was the first one to be called up in front of the whole cohort; I was going through that toxic phase where I looked down on everyone. I remember I said _'This is what success and actual competence looks like!'_ in front of the whole class!"

"Only to have you make the loudest gasp I've heard when I was called up. I was half-asleep because I stayed up all night yesterday watching television shows. So when I walked up, I had no idea what was going on, I looked like I was going to pass out at any moment!" The two Sector Security Officers would begin snickering at their younger, more selfish selves.

" _'How did this poor excuse for a student get the same score as me?! That's impossible! Only a perfect lady like me could score so perfectly!'_ " Siri would rephrase a past phrase of hers in an overdramatic manner, mocking her past self but taking it all in stride.

"I remembered that you wanted to 'trample me into dust.' because you always called me a tramp back then," Archer stated with a little smile.

"That's because you would always call me a princess! I was never a princess! I came from a family of professional duelists! There's never been a royal family for professional duelists! I just wanted you to get your facts straight!" Siri once again defended herself in a joking manner.

* * *

The two Sector Security Officers would talk more about the past pleasant memories they spent together, may it be as rivals, enemies, or friends, before finally arriving at there destination.

It was like the same alleyway that Archer saw in the images in the case's debriefing, except a little bit more brightened with it being in the afternoon after all.

"Why would Nedry want to meet in the middle of daylight?" Archer asked as he parked the car near the entrance way to the alley.

"Despite the illegal nature of his business, none of any of the locals would report him, since he would easily bribe anyone with some rare cards to keep them quiet, so he's free to open up his shop any time of the day," Siri answered as she waited in her seat, looking at Archer with a look of expectation.

Archer would instantly open up his car door first, exiting out of his Superior's car and then opening the passenger's side of the vehicle, offering a hand to Siri as he did so. She would smile graciously as she took Archer's hand, appreciative of Archer's politeness.

"Keep the act together until we meet up with Nedry! Remember?" Siri would question her Chauffeur "Yes Siri, understood." Archer replied with an affirmative nod as the two began their walk into the alleyway.

The two Sector Security Officers would walk up to a secret, seemingly abandoned warehouse, a small depot where supply trucks would unload or upload whatever it needs packing at the time.

There standing in front of the large metal sectional garage door was a single bulky-looking guard, he stood around Archer's height but was even more muscular and hefty, despite this muscle mass he was still well-dressed, sporting a blue suit with a matching color fedora.

'Even the criminals in the Tops dress better than me...' Archer lamented somberly, the guard eyed Siri and Archer with suspicious eyes, scanning the two individuals before he would suddenly smile affably.

"You must be Miss Adeline and her Servant! Mister Pegasus is expecting you!" The guard chimed happily, offering Siri a handshake, to which she accepted, Archer was also respectfully offered one, he was taken aback but accepted it nonetheless.

"Of course he's expecting me! I, Amelia Adeline, the future heir of Adeline Enterprises will only accept the masterful Pegasus's handiwork when it comes to card creation!" Siri announced with a thick British accent, catching Archer a little off-guard, using a fake alias was one thing, but using an exaggerated phony accent?

"Splendid! The Boss is inside," The big guard would fiddle with a control pad next to the door, after a few button presses, the door would slowly open up, each metal section slowly pulling up so that the two undercover Sector Security Officers could enter. "You can head right in, remember, if Mr. Pegasus is not at his office, he's probably making cards right as we speak!"

"Thank you for your servitude, come, my servant, there is a lot of crates that you must lift for me. That's what your only good for, you **Common Rat**." Siri would insult venomously, glaring at Archer, he would only stare in shocked silence, he wasn't sure if Siri figured out his secret or she was acting. He wasn't sure, and this lack of certainty made his skin crawl.

"Ew! He's from the Commons!? I'm going to take back that handshake! I don't want to catch something bad!" The guard would exclaim, brushing his hand against his suit as an attempt to wipe off the germs that this 'Common Rat' may have.

"Yes, this useless **Common Rat** was supposed to be a janitor for my father's company, but he couldn't do that right! So I, Amelia Adeline, would give this **Common Rat** a chance to redeem himself for his failures." Siri announced, sounding even more hurtful than before. Archer tried to best not to overreact, now seriously hoping that his superior was using this as a way to vent her frustrations at him and not her figuring out his secret just now and expressively resenting him for it.

"...Yes, I am a **Common Rat** , please Miss Adeline we need to head inside." Archer said slowly and almost lifelessly, he clenched his fists together and hid his gritted teeth as he tried to brave through her words.

'She doesn't know I'm from the commons...Just calm down Archer, she's just acting...' Archer tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't take deep breaths, he has to endure this verbal lashing if it meant keeping up the facade.

"Firstly, I order you around, you stupid **Common Rat** , no one in their right mind would ever listen to you!" Siri would continue, this time pointing a finger close to Archer's face

"Uh...Miss Adeline, as much as I don't like Common Rats, there is a time and place for informing them of their place. Besides, Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you inside, and he doesn't prefer his time wasting away!" The Guard would try to reason with Siri; she would contemplate for a moment before shrugging with indifference.

"Fine, I will punish him later, but for now, guide me to Pegasus so we may talk of deals and transactions." She would finally stop the needless verbal abuse as she walked inside. Leaving Archer with a thousand-yard stare, he looked like his very heart was crushed, for a few seconds, he just stood still in a stunned stated, as if he was a mannequin before the warehouse guard would tell him to move.

"Come, go to your master...Rat..." The Guard would say before he would whisper in Archer's ear "Mr. Pegasus is also really cruel to me. We'll have our time brother, have **Strength and Conviction.** " The frazzled Sector Security Officer would regain his senses just for a moment as he heard the guard's muted whispers.

"W-What?" Was all Archer could squeak before the guard smiled at him and gently pushed him inside, closing the panel door as he did so.

The Warehouse looked bustling; the building lights illuminated the place as littered around the warehouse was crates of presumably Nedry's illegally-created cards as well as several self-automated card maker machines, with cards on a conveyer belt driven into various boxes that were to be shipped tonight. They were a couple of masked and fully-covered workers operating the machines or helping with the packaging, not caring or not knowing that they were two strangers huddling sneakily in their work quarters.

Archer would take a deep tired breath as he wordlessly walked up to Siri who was waiting for him behind a stack of concealing crates.

"Hey, Archer...I'm sorry for saying all of those harsh things. I just wanted to convince the guard that I was the real deal." Siri would say with a tinge of guilt in her voice. Archer would shift his gaze to the ground, shadowing his eyes before speaking up.

"Don't ever call me a Common Rat again! Okay?!" Archer would ask as he held his fists tightly, Siri could sense the anger in his voice, as well tints of hurt, the woman would take a couple of steps back in fright, feeling a bit overwhelmed from Archer's pained irritation.

"Archer...You know I didn't mean any of that, you're my closest friend...I would never say those horrible words to you and mean it." Siri whispered in remorse, now knowing that she went too far with her callous remarks, even if it was staged or not.

"Please don't call me that again. You can call me stupid, or reckless or foolish; you can even wish for a better partner. Just don't call me something that I'm not." Archer would ask, this time in a desperate plea, almost cowering in a way.

Siri placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder "Oh Archer..." Siri then got close to and embraced him, Archer was silent but noticeably flinched when she wrapped her arms around him. "You're not stupid, you're not foolish, and you're not reckless...Don't ever think you're any of those things." Siri would soothe, her gentle voice was paned with sorrow, utterly crushed to see that her partner thinks so lowly of himself.

"How can I not see myself as anything except that? After making your life worse by failing to catch Kuroto, I deserve to be fired..." Archer would beat himself up as Siri frowned deeply.

"I can tell you a million reasons why you don't deserve to get fired, but right now, we got to catch this criminal. I need your help, but I'm not asking you as your superior, but as a friend." Siri would request from the wallowing Officer as she offered her hand, he remained quiet, but he took Siri's helping hand, his auburn brown eyes looking puffy.

"I-I'm sorry for acting like a little kid...I probably look like one right now, all teary-eyed and all." Archer rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, trying to appear less vulnerable.

"Don't worry...I'll won't tell anyone." A small playful and hopeful smile appeared on Siri's face followed by a nod.

"You better, I already got a lot of flak from the others wearing this dumb outfit," Archer responded, gently smiling again as he let out a sniffle.

"I understand, guess I'll have to make them work on their day off as well to make them learn a lesson," Siri would consider with a finger to her chin in faux-contemplation.

"No, don't do that...Make them do trash duty like what I had to do." Archer would lightly jest back causing Siri to chuckle lightly. "What's with you and trash duty?" She would jokingly question.

Before Archer could answer, the two officer's would soon realize that were encircled by the concealed underground card-making ring workers, behind their goggles were confused and annoyed eyes, finding irritation in having a customer and her chauffeur bicker amongst themselves as they stressfully worked their days away.

"Hey!" One of the chirped through his gas mask, "The Boss is waiting in his office! Stop being weird and finish your business! We would prefer if you finish your drama piece elsewhere!" the worker demanded rather rudely, both Archer and Siri would feel relieved that their cover wasn't blown as they both nodded respectfully in return.

The two Officers would walk to the office of Jorge "The Pegasus" Nedry and slowly opened to door. To their eyes, they saw the titular "The Pegasus" quietly counting a wad of cash one-by-one in contently in his money and card-stacked office. It was the sight of his 'Client' would he set it aside in a drawer of his desk as he stood up from his large leather chair. His tacky lime-green suit was complimenting his sleazy looks and lavish lifestyle.

"Hello, Amelia Adeline! It's so great to see you! Let us talk about our deal!" He chimed as he welcomed the two who were both smirking at each other, knowing what they're going to do next.

"Yes, it is great to see you too Jorge Nedry!" Siri called out in her faux British accent, causing the criminal's smile to degrade into a frown slowly.

"How do you k-know my r-real name?! I only contacted you as 'The Pegasus'!" Nedry would point at the two as he started to quiver in fear. Before Nedry could continue, Siri would suddenly pull out her hound-shaped duel disk; Archer would do the same a moment later, pulling out his standard issue Sector Security duel disk.

"You could only know my real name unless..." Nedry's sunk-in eyes would suddenly widen as his jaw dropped, now fully realizing who they indeed were, quickly he would scuttle through his desk for his duel disk, to which he found and promptly slotted it into his wrist.

"Jorge Nedry, you're coming with us for Illegal card manufacturing!" Siri would start, switching back to her real genuine voice, Archer would follow with a line of his own, sounding stronger, mustering the strength that he didn't have previously.

"And it looks like you resisting arrest! So be it! We accept your challenge!" Archer would say upon seeing Nedry's newly-equipped duel disk.

"Of course I'm resisting arrest! I'm not letting you two disguised pigs take me in! I have too much of a good thing going on!" Nedry would shout defiantly, but it's clear that he feels outclassed and outnumbered by the two Sector Security Officers.

"Siri, I'm not a big fan of dueling unfairly...Let's give this Rat a chance and let him get a partner that he can duel with." Archer would say, surprising Siri, she would give him a look before nodding.

"True, I want to try in this duel, hey Nedry, here's the deal, if you can beat us in a duel, then we'll let you go, no questions asked! You can even pick whoever you want to tag duel with, but if you lose, you're going down in the slammer! Your partner too!" The Girl would announce causing Nedry to sigh in relief.

"And don't even think about out-numbering us and having all of your workers duel for you, our duel disks have a special program that can block out any outnumbering duel disks, so I suggest you pick a good partner!" Archer warned

"Damn you! You fake Chauffuer! At least you pigs know that a two-on-one is unfair! And I don't even care if my partner gets thrown in the slammer! They get paid minimum wage anyway!" Nedry would say before he noticed that there was a row of his workers watching from outside of his office window, some of them were excited by the notion of their boss getting arrested.

"You!" He would point to his workers, all of them quickly hesitated in fear before they shuffled away from Nedry's gaze so he could choose one out from the lot.

"Get your ass in here and help me win this duel! If you do, I'll pay you extra!" Nedry would demand, the chosen worker would let out a quick yipe before scampering off to get his duel disk.

"Now we can duel! Are you ready Archer?" Siri would ask her partner a confident smile on her face.

"Of course I am! With you as my Tag Duel Partner, This Criminal Rat is going to the trash heap he belongs!" Archer proclaimed as he returned with a smug grin of his own.

 **"DUEL!"**


	6. Duel Investigation Tag Duel

**Hello Again!**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter! This is the first tag duel I ever wrote! So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **By the way, they are some Originally made cards in this chapter; you can search them all up on Dueling book**

 **Also, I would like to apologize for I rushed the ending of this chapter, this post is over 6000 words long, longest chapter I ever did ;-; and it was daunting for me to finish it.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 5: The Lady and Her Chauffeur's Undercover Duel!**

After Siri and Archer revealed themselves as a pair of Sector Security Officers, the duel in the middle of the underground card-making ring was set against the titular 'The Pegasus' and one of his poorly-treated workers.

Nedry's workers were quiet as they watched all four duelists drew their starting hands, some of them silently cheered their boss with a couple of fist pumps or claps, but they would mostly stay put. Afraid that they will be arrested and hauled to jail if their boss loses or get punished for their idleness if their boss wins, it was a lose-lose situation for the Nedry's workers.

"Alright you little runt, what is your name!?" Nedry barked at his white coat wearing employee; the scrawny-looking boy would look no less than fifteen when basing on height, disposition and physique. The worker would let out a little yelp of terror before squeaking in a timid voice.

"M-My name is Rikar Mr. Nedry Sir. T-Thank you for choosing m-me as your t-tag duel p-partner, I won't let you d-down." He would try to flatter his boss's expectations while quaking in a cowardly manner.

"You only have to say your name you Idiot worker of mine! Here take this!" Nedry would toss a deck box at the newly-known Rikar to which he clumsily caught and opened it up right away; his lens-covered eyes would widen in awe and splendor.

"This deck is full of rare and newly-released cards! Beat these two pigs with it, and I'll let you keep it!" He would continue, causing the cowardly Rikar to stand up a little bit straighter from the promise of a reward.

"R-Really?! Then I won't let y-you d-down Sir!" Rikar promised, still sounding nervous but tinted with a slight boost of confidence than before.

"Bribing with rare cards huh? How low can you go, Jorge Nedry? You used to be a proud card designer for Industrial Illusions! Now you're running a two-bit card-sweatshop and making kids duel for you!" Siri would accuse with a smug tone in her voice, causing Nedry to growl in response.

"I'm not the one who challenged me to a tag duel! You two could've left my useless workers out of this mess! But no! You two pigs had to do a tag duel!" Nedry would fire back, his greasy black hair ruffling in annoyance.

"Why would you hire a kid anyway? Both the Topside and the Commons have able workers for your Scummy Underground Ring." Archer would point out with a slightly curved eye.

"These workers, while incompetent and foolish, are from the very Commons you two pigs oppress! I am giving them a new life by working here in the Topsides! And I'm going to beat you two pigs down to not let this migration operation end!" Nedry would state as if he was a good Samaritan.

"This piece of garbage is talking complete nonsense..." Archer would whisper to his Superior, to which she responded with a quick agreeing nod.

"Then let's pick him up and throw him away," Siri replied with a confident smile, Archer would smile back with the same energy. "I'm fortunate to have you as my Superior, Siri."

"My worker and I are going to make sure you eat those words you pigs!" Nedry shouted defiantly in return. The two teams of duelists duel disks lit up with light as the duel began.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Archer and Siri's LP: 8000**

 **Nedry and Rikar's LP: 8000**

"I will go first! I Summon Cannon Soldier!" Nedry summoned the purplish cannon-mounted machine monster, it materialized in front of his two opponents, aiming its cannon at the two as its four-pronged claws spun like drills.

"And since I control a Cannon Soldier, I can Special Summon two monsters to my field! Cannon Helpers! Come get them!"

"Cannon Helper?" Archer insistently questioned, never had he heard of such a monster, suddenly in a puff of smoke, was two floating and inactive grey missiles that had a set of sharp teeth painted at their tips. Both weapons levitated motionlessly as their Cannon Soldier comrade grabbed ahold of both of the rockets with its four-prong claws and then stashed them inside of its shoulder-mounted gun.

"It's a card that I designed for myself! Perfect for beating pigs like you without even having to attack!" Nedry would say before letting out an annoying cackle that would grate Archer and Siri's ears.

* * *

 _Cannon Helper_

 _Level 2_

 _DARK, Machine, Tuner_

 _ATK: 500, DEF: 500_

 _If you control a face-up "Cannon Soldier" you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

 _When this card is sent to the GY by the effect of "Cannon Soldier" Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During your Main Phase, If this card is in your GY, you can add this card back to your hand, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn if you activated this effect._

* * *

"I activate Cannon Soldier's effect! I can tribute both of my Cannon Helpers to deal a total of 2000 damage to you!" Before the two Sector Security Officers knew it, they had to shield themselves from the massive dust cloud that erupted inside of the factory, created by a Missile-assisted assault from Nedry's Cannon Soldier.

"Why doesn't that thing have a once per turn clause?!" Archer lamented as he dusted himself off from the blast.

"Because all the cards I make are amazing! And all powerful!" Nedry would retort with a smile.

"No wonder why they fired you Nedry, making poorly-designed cards is a highly punishable offense in Industrial Illusions!" Siri shouted like a scolding teacher.

"Quiet you, little girl! You know nothing of good card design! Even Industrial Illusions failed to see my genius! Its why I spread their secrets like a wildfire!" Nedry tried to justify his actions.

 **A &S's LP: 6000**

"Now using Cannon Helper's effect, I can bring both of them back to my hand! I set a card face-down, and I end my turn! You're up Sector Security! Kneel before my genius!" Nedry said before letting out another cackle.

'This Criminal Rat is more dramatic than Secro!' Archer would say to himself as he glanced at Siri, the girl was waiting for someone, for him, to start his turn.

"How Splendid...Using a Burn Strategy with an easily recyclable card no less. I've fought worse, Draw!" Siri said as she drew a card from her deck in a controlled and elegant manner.

"Normal Summon: Stygian Street Patrol!" Siri called upon; her voice suddenly transformed into something more cold and calculating as the fiendish rider appeared in front of the girl. A stark contrast to her calm but welcoming overtones, its almost as she became a completely different person, her sharp eyes glared daggers at the two opponents that oppose her.

* * *

 _Stygian Street Patrol_

 _Level 4_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200_

 _If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original Level of that monster in the GY x 100. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Fiend monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand._

* * *

"Two cards set, commence Battle Phase! Stygian Street Patrol, attack Nedry's Cannon Soldier!" Siri ordered the fiendish rider who would let out an approving laugh before a burst of speed exploded from its motorcycle ramming into Nedry's monster and shattering it into pieces.

"Effect activate! Stygian Street Patrol: You take damage equal to Cannon Soldier's level." Nedry would wince in irritation from the addition but a sly smile quickly replaced the grimace.

 **N &R's LP: 7400**

"That is certainly true, little girl, but I activate my trap card! Time Machine!" A black metal two-globed machine suddenly materialized in a buffet of smoke; it quickly opened up and out revealed was the same Cannon Soldier that was turned to scrap a mere moment ago. "Now my Cannon Soldier is back and ready to fire! As long as Rikar can follow up of course!" Nedry would glance at his timid tag partner who would only rapidly nod his head as he shrank at his boss's gaze.

"It's not like that will avert your demise, Turn. End." Siri would take a deep breath before she turned her head to Archer who would look quite discomforted

"How was that turn Archer? Not bad for an Operator who hasn't dueled in six months huh?" She proudly proclaimed with a cute smile on her face, going from cold as ice to approachable and warm in a near instant, it was quite unsettling for her partner.

"I will never get used to you dueling...So emotionlessly, Siri, it creeps me out, to be honest, reminds of a split-personality disorder or something," Archer admitted as he avoided his Superior's eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about Archer..." Siri noticed Archer's lack of eye contact, she would frown before repeating, and spoke again, this time louder than before, "It's nothing to worry about Archer! Geez!"

"M-My turn I-I g-guess..." Rikar weakly started his turn as the two Sector Security Officer would finish their bickering.

"I-I..." At the corner of Rikar's eye was an impatiently waiting Nedry who was tapping his foot on the ground with his hands to his hips.

"I p-play...Cannon W-Wheel!" The timid duelist would quiver as his twin-gun Wheel monster appeared beside him, waiting to be commanded by its owner.

* * *

 _Cannon Wheel_

 _Level 2_

 _FIRE, Machine, Tuner_

 _ATK: 700, DEF: 500_

 _If you control a Level 4 or higher Machine-type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

 _If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"You're supposed to Special Summon it and then Normal Summon another monster you idiot!" Nedry shouted venomously at the incompetent play, causing the wimpish Rikar to shake worryingly.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I s-synchro s-s-summon a monster?" Rikar would stutter as his monster rolled up next to Cannon Soldier, it began to burn some of its rubber before transforming into two green synchro rings. Nedry's Cannon Soldier would stand still as the rings would encapsulate it, exploding into four shining green stars.

'This Rat stammers more than an old car engine,' Archer would nonchalantly say to himself, seeing the boy's anxiety as pitiful, perhaps some taunts and goading will make the boy feel determined to beat the two Sector Security Officers.

"S-Synchro Summon! C-Combat W-Wheel!" Rikar meekly called, the titular monster arrived with a swift dash of its massive wheel engine, circling the battlefield before resting by its owner's side.

* * *

 _Combat wheel_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Machine_

 _ATK: 2500, DEF: 1200_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can activate this card's effect by discarding 1 card. Until the End Phase, this card gains ATK equal to half the total ATK of all other face-up monsters you control. If you activate this effect, destroy all_ _monsters you control when this card is destroyed. Your opponent must attack if able._

* * *

"Uh, Cannon d-deals 500 damage t-to y-you because it sent to the Graveyard for a synchro s-summon..." The Timid duelist would point out slowly due to having to read the card text, it was a newly acquired deck after all, so his experience with these new monsters was non-existent.

 **A &S's LP: 6000**

"Well done Rat, you know, when we win this duel, you're going to back to where you belong, at the Commons!" Archer would warn with a threatening tone, causing Rikar to whimper in fear. Siri would glance at Archer with a look of disapproval from the needless threats and taunts that her Partner was needlessly churning out.

"This kid is shaking like a leaf Archer, no need to heckle." She scolded, causing Archer to scoff in response.

"A Rat, no matter how young or where they go, is still a Rat, he should know his place before he gets way over his head." Archer would recite ruthlessly.

"I don't want t-to go back! I still need to pay my debt! I attack S-Stygian Street Patrol! C-Combat Combo!" Bad memories of the Commons sparked within the timid duelist's mind, causing him to attack unwittingly.

"Why didn't you use the Twin Twister in your hand!? Start dueling like you want to see your family again! You useless worker!" Nedry would complain.

"Trap Card, activate, Negate Attack! Your Battle Phase ends, and my Stygian Street Patrol stays safe!" Siri would retaliate as she revealed the trap card before Combat Wheel could crash into Siri's monster, it would suddenly be blanketed by an overbearing hue of crimson red, slowing down to a halt.

"I'm s-so sorry sir! Please f-forgive me!" Rikar suddenly clasped his hands together as he begged for Nedry's mercy, to which he replied with even more frustration.

"What do you mean by 'see your family again' Nedry?" Archer implored in curiosity from Nedry's remark. Upon hearing Archer's question, the Criminal would let out another grating laugh.

"I have the right to remain silent on that matter! Don't you pigs know your own rules?" He would muse arrogantly, making Archer growl in annoyance.

"Ugh, fine! My superior and I will simply beat a confession out of you then, Topsider Trash! My move!" Archer would point at Nedry in a wrathful notion.

"I start my turn off with Satsumata Gardna's effect! I'll reduce Combat Wheel's total attack power by 500 points to bring Gardna to the field!" The Satsumata-wielding warrior would spin its weapon like a twirling baton before stopping with a steadfast stance, joining its fellow law-bringing Stygian Street Patrol in the front lines.

* * *

 _Satsumata Gardna_

 _Level 3_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000_

 _During your main phase: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK, and if it does, Special Summon this card from your hand or GY._

* * *

"Now, I summon Jutte Fighter! And I'm going to tune him with my level 3 Satsumata Gardna!" The Jutte Fighter would appear, doing a variety of karate-like poses with a confident expression on its face before it transformed into two green rings that looked exactly like the previous synchro rings that were forged during Rikar's turn.

"Alright Topsider Trash and Common Rat Listen up! This Goyo monster is going to chase you the very ends of the earth! Even destruction won't stop him from catching his man!" Archer threw a single hand high in the air as the green synchro rings enveloped Satsumata Gardna, causing the warrior to transform into a trio of sparkling green stars. A flash of light would occur within the dreary building, causing Nedry and his employees to shield their eyes from the explosion of brightness.

"I Synchro Summon! Level 5! Goyo Chaser!" When the light faded away, what came after it was the stout and masked Goyo Chaser, it would spin its Jutte as if it was a lasso before gripping the handle of the metal cudgel to strike its foe.

* * *

 _Goyo Chaser_

 _Level 5_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster on the field (other than this card). When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but its ATK becomes halved._

* * *

"Hahaha! Even with Combat Wheel's reduced attack, your Goyo Chaser is still too weak to destroy it! How embarrassing!" Nedry would laugh, his workers would try to laugh him, with most of them not understanding what was happening.

"Trap Card, activate, Rising Energy!" Before Archer could speak up, it was his Tag Partner that would help him by revealing the other set card she placed earlier.

"I discard one card from my hand, target: Goyo Chaser! It gains an increase of 1500 attack points un the End Phase of this turn!" Before Nedry and Rikar knew it, Goyo Chaser would suddenly let out a battle-cry, growing both in size and muscle before it completely towered Combat Wheel.

 **Goyo Chaser's ATK: 3400**

"Thank you Siri, now it looks like Goyo Chaser can deflate your garbage Combat Wheel! Goyo Chaser! Attack Rikar's Combat wheel with Goyonic Skewer!" The empowered Goyo Chaser complied, it began to spin its Jutte like a ball and chain before throwing the weapon right in the chest of Rikar's monster, the timid teen would whimper as he saw his monster shatter into pieces.

"And now Goyo Chaser's effect activates! He'll happily arrest that Combat Wheel! I'm not a big fan of having this trashy card on my side of the field, but if it means beating you two criminal rats then so be it!" Archer began to smugly laugh as the destroyed Combat Wheel would quickly piece itself back together, only for it to be wrapped up by Archer's Goyo monster and be pulled to the opposite side of its owner's field.

 **N &R's LP: 6000**

"P-Please stop Sir! I n-need to w-win this! I d-don't want to go to j-jail!" He would begin to say pathetically, Archer paused when he about to attack with Siri's Stygian monster.

"Well, I need to win this too! Stygian Street Patrol! Attack Rikar directly!" The fiendish street patroller would listen despite not being its owner, it would attack Rikar causing the timid duelist to shriek in shock, not knowing what to do.

"You just activated my monster's effect! Battle Fader!" Nedry defended his tag partner with an angry glare. Before Stygian Street Patrol could strike down Rikar, a bell-bearing four-winged demon appeared in between the two, chiming its bell to stop the battle.

* * *

 _Battle Fader_

 _Level 1_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 0, DEF: 0_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Nice play Topsider Trash, I end my turn." Archer would get into a more restful stance as he ended his turn.

"T-Thank y-you S-Sir-" Before Rikar could fully thank his Boss, Nedry would simply shout over the boy's words with bile now brewing in his yellow maw "You're so useless! Why must I be the anchor in this tag duel!? If we lose this, I swear I'm going to make your prison life a living hell!"

"My turn! I'll stall you pigs out with the spell card, Level Limit - Area B, now all your monsters are now switched to defense mode!" All monsters on Archer and Siri's side of the field would all forcefully shift themselves into a guarding stance.

* * *

 _Level Limit - Area B_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Change all face-up Level 4 or higher monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

"A minor lockdown card to stall us? That's only going to delay your inevitable arrest, Nedry." Siri would say as she folded her arms.

"That's 'The Pegasus' to you Pig! I'll Summon another Cannon Soldier! And you know what that means!" Nedry would laugh sadistically as both Siri and Archer groaned audibly.

"Not again, stupid no once per turn clause, At least Goyo Arrow has that clause to keep it from being scummy!" Archer would frustratingly growl.

"I Special Summon two of my Cannon Helpers and then tribute them along with my Battle Fader to deal a total of 2500 damage!" Once again, just like his previous turn, Nedry's Cannon Soldier would load up two of the Cannon Helper missiles and blast out a barrage of rocket fire to Archer and Siri, creating another mountain of smoke and dust in the aftermath.

 **A &S's LP: 3500**

"I then use my Cannon Helpers effects! Bringing them back to my hand! And then end my turn with the Spell Card Hand Destruction, now young lady, we both have to send two cards to the graveyard and draw two back!" Siri would click her tongue as she wordlessly sent two cards to her graveyard and then drew another pair from her deck.

"I'll be sending back my two Cannon Helpers...And then returning them to my hand!" Nedry would arrogantly smile as he annoyingly began to play with his two Cannon Helper cards, inserting and them pulling out the cards from the graveyard in quick successions.

"And Oh! I got another card to show you! I play Lightning Vortex! I will discard one of my Cannon Helpers to destroy all face-up monsters you control!" Both Archer and Siri would wince as in a split second, all of their monsters were sequentially struck by a bolt of lightning, destroying them instantly. Nedry would begin to cackle maniacally as he playfully returned his Cannon Helper back to his hand.

"I end my turn! Your move Piggies!" Siri would huff in annoyance as she began her turn.

"I swear to god, when we beat you Nedry, I'm going to rip all of your stupidly made cards into shreds!" Archer threatened, getting more louder as he would finish his sentence.

"Effect activate! Fabled Kushano! I Discard: The Fabled Cereburrel to add Kushano back to my hand!"

"What?! Fabled Kushano!? Wh-where did he come from!?" Nedry would exclaim, Siri would answer the man's question with a cold look. "Hand Destruction's effect: I've sent Fabled Kushano and Fabled Dyf to my graveyard, allowing me to activate Kushano's effect."

"You played yourself is what she's saying!" Archer would summarize in a loud quip.

"Effect activate: The Fabled Cereburrel! When it is discarded from my hand, it is Special Summoned to the field!" As Siri discarded the Fabled monster, it would suddenly appear by her side instead, barking as its tiny Imp master would desperately try to hold onto its spiked collar.

* * *

 _The Fabled Cereburrel_

 _Level 2_

 _LIGHT, Beast_

 _ATK: 1000, DEF: 400_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

"That may be good, and all, but Level Limit - Area B is still on the field, so whatever Synchro Monster you're going throw at us, it can't attack!" Siri would ignore Nedry's hoarse words.

"Two cards set. Normal Summon: Fabled Kushano! Commence: Synchro Summon! Level 5!" Siri would finish stoically as the winged monster would appear, it would flex its wings before it jumped high in the air, Fabled Cereburrel following suit with a leap of its own, transforming into a pair of green synchro rings, Fabled Kushano turned transparent, being a mere glowing spirit before finally bursting into three green stars.

"Synchro Summon: Fabled Ragin!" Siri announced as she snapped her fingers, a flash of green light exploded in the building, revealing the ornately-armored gold and black-plated Fabled synchro monster, it folded its arms defiantly as its wide black bat-like wings would envelop around its owner like a revealing curtain.

* * *

 _Fabled Ragin_

 _Level 5_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300, DEF: 1800_

 _1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, if you have 1 or less cards in your hand, you can draw until you have 2 cards in your hand._

* * *

"Effect activate: Fabled Ragin; I have no cards in my hand, I draw two because of it. Turn. End." Rikar would shakingly draw a card from his deck as Siri stoically finished her turn, her synchro monster slowly getting into a guarding position due to Level Limit's effect.

"M-My t-turn I guess..." He whimpered, hoping that his luck will garner a decent draw.

"I s-set a c-card face-down and end..." Was all Rikar could muster, to flustered to use his hand to its fullest.

"Hey Kid, why do you listen to this Topsider Trash?" Archer would ask suddenly, a challenging yet stern look on his face. The Timid Teen would jump in surprise from the question; he was hesitant to answer. Siri would look at Archer with her sense of curiosity.

"This Criminal has been calling you names ever since this duel started if I were you, a Common Rat, I would've socked him in the face and left already. You may be from the Commons, but that doesn't mean you have to work for this piece of trash. Its like working for what you hate." Archer honestly said.

"It's because his family is in debt to me! That's why! This Rat's family thought that stealing from me while I was doing business in the Commons was a good idea. If it weren't for this Idiot's insistence on working off the debt, he wouldn't be here!" Nedry explained impatiently, Archer stared at Rikar, waiting to see if the Criminal was telling the truth.

After a moment of more hesitation, Rikar would nod weakly, confirming Nedry's claims.

"All of these idiots are indebted to me! They have scorned me in the past by stealing! Not paying fully for the cards I sell to them! Take off of all your masks you fools!" The workers would silently obey their boss, taking off their gas masks that concealed most of their facial features.

To both Archer's and Siri's bewilderment, they all looked like a gang of teenagers, not one of them looked older than 21, most of them looked dour and broken with nearly-lifeless expressions on their tired faces. Even Rikar took off his gas mask, revealing a face of youthful freckles, sadly bastardized by heavy fatigue-induced eye bags.

"Archer." Siri would suddenly whisper to her Partner; she had a tinge of hesitation and restraint that needed to be let out.

"These kids are practically slaves to this piece of trash." Archer agreed with his Superior's words as he let out a light "Yeah..."

"But they're criminals nonetheless." Siri looked appalled when she heard the cruel words that escaped from Archer's mouth.

"How dare you say that Archer Lee, you may hate the Commons with a burning passion, you may hate being called one, but these kids aren't the Common Rats that we have to capture on a regular basis. They did nothing wrong, and were forced to do a real criminal's dirty work." Siri would speak up, with a finger raised right in Archer's face; he was perplexed for a moment before he frowned.

"But Common Rats-" Archer was going to argue, but Siri was quick to silence him. "We'll talk about this later Archer Lee, go start your turn," Siri ordered like an authoritative Superior, sounding collective but ultimately disapproving. Archer listened obediently.

He would notice that Siri was now addressing him by his full name, commonplace among pairs of Duel Chasers and Operators to maintain a professional relationship, but a rarity between him and Siri for the friendship they were able to bond before they were paired up as a team.

Once she used his full name, he knew that she was being serious and didn't want him to argue, he let out a sigh before he drew a card from the top of his deck.

"Understood Siri...Sorry," Archer would apologize slowly, only realizing until after Siri's speech that his mass labeling was a little bit too judgemental.

"I..." Archer would once again pause before playing out his turn, he glanced at the anxiety-ridden Rikar with pity, Siri's words stung him like a hornet's sting. Siri looked at Archer with a curved eyebrow.

"I play my Spell Card! Mystical Space Typhoon! Your Level Limit - Area B is going to the scrapheap!" A gust of blue wind would come out of Archer's spell card, quickly sucking in Level Limit - Area B and shattering it to pieces by the sheer force of the wind current.

"And after that! I'll summon Vigilante Zeni!" The one-eyed Jutte-wielding monster would appear, looking very similar to Jutte fighter, short, stubby, a round face with an unruly upstanding traditional hairdo, the big difference was that Zeni had a scowl rather than a confident smile his counterpart would proudly display.

* * *

 _Vigilante Zeni_

 _Level 4,_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn: you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Vigilante" monster from your hand. You can only activate the effect of "Vigilante Zeni" once per turn._

* * *

"Too bad I don't have Vigilante Gata in my hand... I set Fabled Ragin to attack mode! And I'll attack Cannon Soldier!" The Fabled Ragin would unsheathe its mighty executioner sword that rests upon its metal-covered belt; it would fly towards the set monster card with its wings, raising its sword high up in the air before swinging it down like a guillotine, slicing Cannon Soldier in two.

 **N &R's LP: 5100**

"At least that Cannon Soldier is gone, no more burn damage, I end my turn with Vigilante Zeni attacking you directly!" Rikar would cower as he was swiped by the Vigilante monster's weapon.

 **N &R's LP: 3500**

"I end my turn, your move Nedry." Archer finished, Nedry looked furious as in a single turn, despite formerly having a 2500 lifepoint lead, only for it to be evened out.

"I think its time to destroy you pigs! I play MONSTER REINCARNATION!" Nedry shouted, believing that his victory was assured.

"I discard one of my Cannon Helper's to bring back Cannon Soldier!" Archer let out a growl of exasperation, clearly tired of Cannon Soldier antics

"I Normal Summon it! And I then I Special Summon Cannon Helper! Time to bl-"

"Trap Card activate: Karma Cut! I discard one card, to banish Cannon Helper, as well ALL other Cannon Helpers that are in your Graveyard!" Before Cannon Helper was stuffed into Cannon Soldier's weapon, it would suddenly disappear into a purplish vortex, Nedry's jaw dropped as his arms slumped in shock.

"B-But...That means I'm defenseless with this useless 1400 attack monster!" Siri would smile from Nedry's words.

"Not exactly, Monster Effect activate: The Fabled Catsith! It was discarded and thus I will target: Cannon Soldier and destroy it!" Nedry's Cannon Soldier would suddenly start to short circuit before exploding into bits.

"WHAT?!" Nedry would squeeze his head with his hands, his eyes widened to their limits as his field was completely empty, except for a single set card that Rikar set last turn.

"That's mean I lost!" Nedry said as he dropped to his knees, "Wait wait wait! Before you do this! I can give you all my cards! Just please! I don't want to go to prison!" Nedry begged like a spineless worm. Archer and Siri would look at each other, both knowing that they cannot be bribed.

"Draw." Siri said

"Final Turn." She would announce frighteningly causing the despairing Nedry to start crying like a child.

"Effect activate: Stygian Street Patrol, I will banish it to Special Summon The Fabled Gallabas!" The Spikeball Fabled Monster would let out a wrathful roar before swinging its weapon over its head.

* * *

 _Fabled Gallabas_

 _Level 4_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500, DEF: 800_

 _You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with DEF less than or equal to this card's ATK._

* * *

"Battle Phase: Direct Attack! Fabled Ragin and Fabled Gallabas!" Tired of his hoarse breathing and snot-ridden wailing, Nedry was assaulted by Siri's fabled monsters, he would let out a scream of fear before he dropped to the ground.

"Why didn't you u-use my m-mirror f-force?" Rikar suddenly asked Nedry would look up to his worker before letting out a broken wail.

"Whyt didn't you tell me you had a mirror force set you IDIOT?!" He cursed in response.

 **N &R's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Archer and Siri!**

Both Archer and Siri would nod to each other as the monsters dissipated and faded away. The workers were dead silent as they continued to watch their boss humiliate himself.

"Everyone!" Siri would call out to the workers, including a stunned Rikar.

"You are all free to go. My associate may think you guys are just as guilty as Nedry, but you are not in my eyes, please leave before an arrest team comes." She would say, the workers were at first completely silent by Siri's words, they weren't entirely sure if this was a genuine act of mercy or just a trick.

"You heard the Woman, get the hell out of here!" Archer would shout, the workers would all collectively flinch from the volume, in an instant, they all scattered, scampering around to various exits around the factory to get out of the scene, Rikar included who would mutter a quick "t-thank you.", leaving Nedry, Siri and Archer all alone in the factory.

* * *

After their victory, Nedry was arrested by some Sector Security Officers that were called by Siri, the two were tired from the rather burn-heavy duel, a nice relaxing evening beckoned to them for they both craved it like, and so they drove in silence while on their way back to the station. This silence was broken by Siri.

"...Why do you hate the Commons so much? Archer Lee? Tell me the truth." Siri would finally ask her partner as they were back in Siri's car.

Archer would bite his tongue to stop himself from telling the truth. Siri would only sigh deeply from Archer's refusal to answer, sensing the hesitation from him.

"...Are you from the Commons?" She asked suddenly, Archer's eyes widened.


	7. Archer Vs Siri

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I haven't done drama in a long time. Hopefully, this turns out well!**

 **By the way, this one will feature some custom cards, as well as an anime card that was pretty OP, so I balanced it.**

 **Also, this the longest chapter I ever wrote, so get a snack or a drink, because here we go!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 6: The Duel that decides their Bond! The Ultimate Proving Grounds!**

"...Are you from the Commons?"

The question would echoically repeat in Archer's mind like a metronome. The drive back to the station was suddenly halted by Archer pulling over to the side of the street that the Officers were driving on.

The silence and building tension between the two Officers was deafening. The Sector Security Officer could not bear to look at his Superior as her question struck him like a dagger to his chest, he wasn't sure on what to say.

Archer would finally shoot a glance at his Superior, who was waiting for him to answer with her arms folded and her eyes were locked in a sharp and severe stare.

"I..." The man would finally speak up, before going back into a state of stunned silence, feeling an enormous pain in his heart, he didn't know what to do. He was unsure whether or not if anything he could say would help lead this situation to a better outcome.

"Do you live in the Commons Archer Lee? Answer the question that is an order." Siri would demand from her partner, this time using her position of authority as a form of leverage this time. Her voice was chilling to the bone, to the point that even on a hot summer day like the one right now; the tone of her voice could quickly turn it into a freezing night in the winter.

It was now or never for the Officer, to lie or to tell the truth, it was the burden he had to bear, and the responsibility that he must answer for.

"...I'll take you to where I live..." Archer spoke, keeping his gaze away from his Superior, he sounded devastated, its as if he was a Common Rat that finally admitted to his guilt, his crimes, his sins.

Siri didn't know what to respond from such a half-baked response from her Tag Partner; it was like getting a riddle from an interrogation rather than a full confession, being forced to play his rules, Siri would have to trust him.

"Good." Was all that Siri said, this time a little frustrated in that Archer technically didn't answer her direct order. It was the girl's turn to avoid eye contact, at least she was going to get some honesty from Archer's hesitation.

* * *

"So, this is where you live?" Siri question as she looked upon the decaying apartment in an impoverished neighborhood block planted in the Commons. The two Sector Security Officers were right outside of Archer's dreary apartment, the summer sun doing nothing to mask its poor quality and damaged exterior and looking akin to a colorless blotch with the blooming blue sky as its backdrop.

"...Yes..." Archer said in a shameful whisper; he would stuff his hands into his pockets as he stared blankly at the cracked ground.

"No wonder why you would never go out to eat lunch with me...You always said you ate beforehand. Now I suppose its because of not having the money to afford it I gather?" Siri realized as she turned to Archer, quickly noticing his slumped form. The man would only weakly nod.

"...And the reason why you would wear the same set of black clothes during Sector Security Academy?" Once again Archer would nod back, shadowing his eyes as his face remained in a lifelessly neutral expression, it was neither a frown or a scowl, it just looked utterly crushed, like something that you would see in a mortuary.

"I had to work in landscaping, to pay for the Academy...I didn't want anyone seeing the dirt stains whenever I had to go to the Academy after working." Archer would admit in a now dull, almost monotone voice.

"Why would you join Sector Security? We both know how oppressive we can be to anyone in the Commons...Why?" Archer winced from Siri's words; there was a long pause between the two Sector Security Officers before Archer finally answered.

"...Change..." Is what finally escaped from Archer's lips.

"Change what?"

"To Change myself into something better...I joined so I can prove everyone here, that even a 'Common Rat' could rise and become a protector of the innocent, a bringer of justice..."

"I wanted to rise above the natural filth that my people has within themselves, so I can show others like myself that there is hope to change into something better."

"I had to fend for myself in these trashy streets, stealing and scavenging like the rat I am. I would've ended up as a criminal, or dead...If it weren't for meeting a Sheriff of Sector Security." Archer said as he was trying his hardest not to break down, gritting his teeth heavily as he would tell his reasons and actions of being a Sector Security Officer.

"He showed kindness despite my sins; he showed that there is way out of this hellhole. A way of rising above my title of 'Common Rat.' He took me in and helped me apply for the Academy. Throughout those years enrolled, I hid my status, discarding it because I didn't want to dawdle in the past."

"But..." Archer would pause for a second to contemplate "As I said time and time again...A Rat, no matter what, is still a Rat."

"Why would you hide this from me? Your friend?" Siri asked, her tone was starting to sound hurt, it made Archer feel even more regret than before.

"Because I know that a Common Rat like myself doesn't deserve someone like you..." Archer admitted, Siri noticed that Archer's eyes were starting to well up, he would wipe his eyes with his sleeve as he tried to remain composed.

"A smart and beautiful girl who is an amazing duelist? A Common Rat is not good enough to have her as their friend...For its only inevitable that their wicked ways will poison you." Archer finished, he would take a deep breath as he felt like he just removed a massive weight that was burdening him for years.

The two were once again silent, with the exceptions of a couple of sniffles from Archer, as he would silently let out the pent up emotions that were brewing inside of him. Siri placed a soft and comforting hand on his shoulder; Archer would feel soothed by this gesture.

"Archer," Siri said seriously, Archer would finally look up to her, and what he saw was his Superior, glaring at him, with a duel disk ready to be used.

"If you think you're not good enough to be my friend, then duel me," Siri demanded, slotting her deck into the machine, Archer fell silent, stunned from the sudden challenge that his Superior gave him.

"I come from a family of Duelists Archer; we prove our worth through dueling. You must prove to me that you are worthy of my time," Siri announced with an icy stare.

"But I'm not worthy already because I'm a Common Rat-" The man tried to make it clear that being a 'Common Rat' already made him undeserving of any good fortune, but he would be silenced by an interrupting Siri.

"We are defined by our actions Archer Lee, what we do rather what we are...So I order you to duel me, Now." Siri said for the final time, it was now or never for Archer, he realized that his Superior was giving him a chance to prove himself, just like the Sheriff that gave him a chance to atone for his crimes. The Sector Security Officer would take a deep breath before having his duel disk lit up with life.

"If I win Archer Lee, not only do you prove yourself unworthy of my time, but you will also lose your title as a Sector Security Officer, 'Common Rat's' don't deserve to be one. That is a fact." Siri would lay down the terms. Echoing Archer's words, her new opponent would only nod in response as they would take a couple of steps back to form the dueling field.

Archer knew what Siri was doing; she was trying to get a rise from him through taunts and cruel remarks, he knows Siri herself doesn't believe in what she was saying, she was too kind for that, too welcoming.

But he knows that he believes her claims. He genuinely wants to prove himself to his Superior, to show that she made the right choice in not firing him, and for trusting him with the undercover operation.

Especially after he tampered with this trust because of his insistence of keeping his secrets.

"I'm not...Siri..." He would try to defend himself; a laugh would come out of Siri's lips as she heard his weak denial.

"Then duel me, Prove to me that you deserve to be my friend." She beckoned as she drew her starting hand, Archer would do the same, he felt defeated, overwhelmed and drained, but a small tint of determination began to sprout within the Officer from the Commons. This spark of confidence was enough for him to stand up.

"I will...Try." Was all he could muster through his deflated state.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Archer's LP: 4000**

 **Siri's LP: 4000**

"Turn. Start." The Woman started emotionlessly as she drew a card from the top of her deck, a cold look would grow on the Woman's face as she scanned the card she just pulled.

"Normal Summon: Fabled Dyf!" A wise-looking silver-haired Fabled monster appeared as Siri called upon the monster. It would put its hands together to form a ball of blue light.

* * *

 _Fabled Dyf_

 _Level 3_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400, DEF: 1700_

 _When a "Fabled" monster is sent from the hand to your Graveyard, you can Tribute this card to select that monster, and Special Summon it from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Fabled Grimro effect activates: I send Grimro to the graveyard to add one Fabled monster from my deck to my hand." For a mere moment, a sullen and pale-skinned Fabled monster would appear next to Fabled Dyf, only to somberly send itself to the graveyard with tears of sorrow staining its fair face.

"I add to my hand; Fabled Dianaira. Activate Spell Card: Dark World Dealings! We both must draw one card and then discard one card in return." Siri would reveal the spell card, drawing a card from her deck, Archer would do the same silently, knowing the combo that Siri was planning to do.

"I discard Fabled Dianaira. Effect Activate! Fabled Dyf! I will tribute it to Special Summon the Fabled Dianaira I discarded!" Before Archer made a choice on which card he was going to discard. Fabled Dyf would throw the blue light ball he was conjuring onto the ground, creating a portal that would suck itself in, after a couple of seconds later, a sizeable veiny claw would reach out of the portal, what climbed out of the entrance was a massive demon.

Fabled Dianaira was bulging with muscles and veins, its fleshy skin would make compliment the gold-plated claws, mask, and tasset the Fabled monster would wear, its toothy maw was estranged to a menacing grin before it let out a mighty roar that would shake the poorly-kept buildings around it.

* * *

 _Fabled Dianaira_

 _Level 8_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2800, DEF: 100_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 "Fabled" monster. Once per turn, the effect of the first Normal Spell Card your opponent activates becomes "Your opponent discards 1 card". ("Your opponent" means the controller of this monster.)_

* * *

"Set card. Turn. End." Siri would fold her arms after she finished her turn, looking at Archer with a look of high expectations. Archer would hesitate drawing a card from his deck; a bit perturbed to start his turn.

"I..." He finally said, his opponent would stare down Archer like a reflection in a mirror, waiting for him to play Duel Monsters. He didn't know if he could even draw, the field advantage that his Opponents has was overpowering to his weakened state.

The unique appearance of Fabled Dianaira was quick to attract several nearby Commoners, instantly notifying them that a Duel in the middle of the bleak Commons was taking place. Several small flocks of Commoners began to come out of their close homes and residences to see what the fuss is about, some roof-tile workers and cement layers working at the opposite side of the street would drop or lean on their tools as they watched the Duel began to unfold.

Groups of Archer's apartment neighbors would creak their heads out of their windows or doors to see that their elusive and secretive neighbor are dueling against a graceful yet stern woman in regal white clothing. Some would even come out of their dwellings bearing cheap beverages and snacks to watch the duel that was playing out, silently hoping that they would find some entertainment in their dreary lives.

"Is that Archer? Why the heck he's wearin' a suit?" Archer heard from someone roosting on the higher levels of his apartment. In stark contrast with Secro's hype-inducing arena crowd, this newly-gained audience was quieter and more curious, not knowing the context between these two duelists that their eyes laid upon.

"You know these people Archer Lee? And more importantly, do they know you're a Sector Security Officer?" Siri would ask the taken aback Sector Security Officer, pointing to the growing apartment crowd, he would shake his head rashly before answering "I see them every once in a while, even help them out with something if they needed it...But they don't know what my job is."

"You get 'er Archer! She's in our turf! This topsider is gonna get what's comin' to 'er!" One elderly-looking man piped up as he shook his fist, a pair of kids standing next to the elder would mimic the same notion.

"Yeah! This Topsider bully is going down!" One would squeak with a big smile on her face, the cheering from the crowd made Archer uneasy. Before this duel, Archer was very secretive about his life; once he went inside his apartment, he would stay put there until its early morning, to which he would sneak out to his duel runner and drive to work. He wouldn't answer whenever someone knocked, making him akin to some sort of shut-in that urban legends are made of.

So it was eerie for them to support him in this duel surprisingly. It didn't take a lot of effort to gain this crowd's favor when comparing to his duel against Secro in where they were only with him near the end when he did a double Synchro Summon.

"These people are behind you Archer Lee, not because of who you are, but because you're standing up for them...Standing with them, in their plight." Siri explained methodically to get a rise from Archer. The man would glance at the people that were trustingly rooting for him.

They didn't see him as a Sector Security Officer who despises his kind. They saw him as one of their own, someone to encourage, support, and praise.

"Too bad...These people will realize that they placed too much of their faith in you when you inevitably lose." Siri would intentionally taunt, loud enough for several onlookers to hear, all with a wicked smile plastered on her pretty face. Archer fell silent as he stood up straight, he would take a deep breath, most likely for the final time, he would lift his head to gaze at his Superior.

They were filled with a blazing flame of determination, once a withering ember, now a blazing inferno of passion. "I will not Lose Siri...I will win to prove I deserve to be at your side...And I will win to show that their faith in me is well-placed...I Draw!" Archer would draw a card from his deck in a fervent swing of his arm, stretching out his left arm as he allowed the card to rest at his fingertips.

"I summon Jutte Lord from my hand! In attack mode!" Archer announced as his duel disk started to light up with life as the jutte-wielding policeman appeared in front of the Sector Security Officer. It would withdraw its single-pronged cudgel before striking a rather commanding pose.

* * *

 _Jutte Lord_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from your hand. You can only activate the effect of "Jutte Lord" Once per turn._

* * *

"Jutte Lord's effect activates! I Special Summon to my side! Jutte Fighter!" Immediately following Jutte Lord was its comedically-short police companion, doing a variety of karate stances with a goofily confident smile.

"I activate Jutte Fighter special effect! It's going to switch your Dianaira to defense mode!" Archer's Jutte Fighter would chuck its weapon right at Fabled Dianaira; it would growl in pain as the metal club smacked it right between its green eyes, causing the beast to cover its face and drop to its knees and force it into defense position.

"Now its time to Synchro Summon! Tuning Jutte Fighter with Jutte Lord as my materials!" The two Jutte monsters would nod to each other before they would both jump in the air, Jutte fighter would be covered in a bright green-hued light before turning into a pair of Synchro Rings, enveloping its comrade as Jutte Lord would briefly turn into mere golden yellow outlines of itself before bursting into level orbs.

"This monster is the ultimate Predator! Where even your Fabled Demons are nothing but prey to his wrathful eyes!" Archer shouted aloud as he threw his hand high up in the air.

"I Synchro Summon! Goyo Predator! Front and Center!"

* * *

 _Goyo Predator_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but any battle damage it inflicts to a player is halved. You can only use this effect of "Goyo Predator" once per turn._

* * *

In the aftermath of a flash of light came the beastly and savage Goyo Predator, its gripped its crudely-crafted Jutte with its pummel chain ending in a fang-like spike. A brutal growl came out of the Goyo's toothy maw before it let out a fear-mongering roar, its large cat-like eyes glowing with rage as it thrashed about with its sharpened jutte weapon like a cornered animal.

"Goyo Predator? Jutte Lord and Jutte Fighter? Archer uses Sector Security Cards?" One of Archer's neighbors asked aloud, confused by the cards that Archer was using.

"And? As long as he beats this Topsider then who cares about what cards he uses!" One of them quickly hushed.

"Time to make your Fabled Dianaira into a myth! I attack with Goyo Predator! Goyonic Fang!" The animalistic Goyo warrior growled as it spun its jutte with its chain before throwing the weapon right into Dianaira's chest, the demon would let out an agonized roar as it was then quickly wrapped up by the weapon's chains.

"Goyo Predator's effect activates! I can Special Summon Fabled Dianaira to my side of the field in attack position!" Goyo Predator would then pull back its chain with a mighty heave, bringing Siri's monster to Archer's side of the field, Fabled Dianaira would then break free of its bindings before quickly swiping Siri with its gold-plated claws.

 **Siri's LP: 2600**

A couple of spectating Commoners would cheer lightly from the first direct attack of the duel. "Get 'er Boy! Show 'er who's boss!" The same senior man called out.

"Well played Archer Lee, but it is a minor setback and nothing more, your end is coming closer and closer," Siri warned in an unimpressed tone.

"I will not lose...I end my turn with two set cards, your move Siri." Archer finished his turn with a decent lead.

"Turn. Start. I Draw." The girl would draw a card from her deck stoically.

"Final. Turn." Was all she said, causing Archer to

"Normal Summon: Fabled Gallabas!" Siri placed the card on top of her duel disk, what appeared was the flail-wielding green skin Fabled Gallabas. It would hoist its weapon chain over its shoulder as it glared menacingly.

* * *

 _Fabled Gallabas_

 _Level 4_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500, DEF: 800_

 _You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with DEF less than or equal to this card's ATK._

* * *

"Monster Effect activate: Fabled Gallabas! I will discard Fabled Soulkias to destroy Fabled Dianaira!" Siri would slot a card into her graveyard, as she did so, her Fabled monster's spikeball began to glow a bright red sheen. It would swing down the massive flail onto the ground, forcing the earth to shatter right underneath Fabled Dianaira's feet, causing the monster to fall in and disappear into the black abyss.

"At least I still have Goyo Predator..." Archer would state in relief.

"Not for long, Trap Card Activate: Call of the Archfiend!" Siri would reveal her trap card, causing Archer, and a couple of Commons spectators to gasp in surprise.

* * *

 _Call of the Archfiend_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can target 1 Level 5 or higher Fiend monster in your GY; discard 1 Fiend monster, and if you do, Special Summon the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Call of the Archfiend" once per turn._

* * *

"I target Fabled Dianaira, I discard Stygian Street Patrol to Special Summon it back to my field." Siri explained chillingly, the card would open a dark portal from the ground, allowing the massive Fabled monster to climb back into existence, growling with a vengeance as it did so.

"Battle Phase: Fabled Dianaira attacks Goyo Predator!" The girl would order, the Fabled Demon would let out a chaotic roar before it ran up to Archer's Goyo Predator, it would bring its hands up high up in the air before smashing the warrior with a devastating hammer blow. Archer would groan as he felt his lifepoints being sapped.

 **Archer's LP: 2600**

"Direct Attack: Fabled Gallabas!" Archer was then suddenly swiped by Fabled Gallabas's flail, the holographic weapon passing through him but caused him to grit his teeth in a wince.

 **Archer's LP: 1100**

"I activate my trap card! Descending Lost Star! Now my Goyo Predator is back from the graveyard! Albeit, with its level reduced, and with zero defense points." Archer retaliated with a grimace, after the attack, Goyo Predator would return, although, looking more defensive and subdued rather than cruel and ornery.

* * *

 _Descending Lost Star_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0. Also its battle position cannot be changed._

* * *

"A foolish decision, Archer Lee. Set Card. Turn. End." Siri finished her turn, she would look down upon a recovering Archer as she heard a couple of jeers coming from the now, crowd of Commoners watching the duel.

"It won't be a foolish decision when I start my turn, I draw!" Archer promised with a determined tone.

"I start this turn off with my spell card! The Warrior Returning Alive!" Before Archer was going to scour for the Torapart that he discarded, Siri would let out a devilish snicker.

"Monster Effect Activate: Fabled Dianaira! The first spell that you play is changed to the effect of allowing me to discard a card."

"I discard Fabled Kushano, continue your turn." The Girl announced as she sent the Fabled monster to the graveyard.

"I didn't need it anyway because I'm going to play the Spell Card! Vigilante Draw!" Archer would reveal the spell, depicting a Jutte about to be uncovered and ready to strike by its Edo Period Police owner.

"Vigilante Draw...What a revolting card, rookie Sector Security Officers always believe it to be something spectacular, only to have its effect lead to their humiliating defeat. This will be no different." Siri pointed out, Archer ignored his Superior's words, not falling for Siri's demoralizing words.

* * *

 _Vigilante Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase: Draw 2 cards, If neither cards you drew are a "Jutte" or "Vigilante" card, banish both of them. You can only use this effect of "Vigilante Draw" once per turn. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Vigilante" or "Jutte" monster from your hand._

* * *

"I may not have the best luck Siri, but I believe in my cards...I will draw two cards! And if it isn't a Jutte or a Vigilante monster, then I must banish them..." Archer paused as he placed his hand on the top of his deck, about to draw.

He would take a deep breath before closing his eyes; the crowd waited in anticipation, The Sector Security Officer was dead silent as he drew the two cards in a single motion. It felt like hours when he finally opened his eyes to see if he can keep them.

"...This can't be..." Siri smiled smugly from Archer's reaction, content that her consensus has been proven to be true.

"I abandoned that card as soon as I got it, you can't rely on luck. Let this final duel of ours be a lesson to you..." She would muse.

"This can't be...Possible because I DID IT!" Archer suddenly said with a passionate shout; Archer would show his opponent as well as the people in the crowd the two cards he drew, Siri's jaw dropped as she suddenly felt like a fool.

"Vigilante Gata and Jutte Lord! It looks like luck is on my side!" The crowd cheered happily from Archer's lucky draw, Siri, on the other hand, began to fume, she would start to pout, her intense dueling persona suddenly shifting back to her more plucky and personable self for just a moment.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still a risk-reward card!" She tried to rectify her point still as she folded her arms, shifting back to her chilling duel persona once she calmed down.

"When it works...it works, I activate Vigilante Draw's effect! I'll banish it from my Graveyard to Special Summon Vigilante Gata from my hand!" The titular Vigilante monster materialized on the field, the green and yellow machine monster would open and close its stubby little clampers as its pair of red siren ears flickered with light.

* * *

 _Vigilante Gata_

 _Level 3_

 _EARTH, Machine, Tuner_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Vigilante" card; It cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent to the GY as material for a Synchro Summon; You can add 1 "Vigilante" Monster from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"I will commence another Synchro Summon! I tune Vigilante Gata with Goyo Predator!" The small robot would do a couple of childish hero-like poses before it was eventually settled down by Goyo Predator who would act like its more serious partner. After it was calmed down, Vigilante Gata would do one last V-shaped pose before starting to spin like a top, turning around until it transformed into a trio of Green Synchro Rings.

"Show me what you have in store for me Archer Lee, Goyo King? Impractical, Light Gazer? Effective against my deck, but it can't protect itself..." Siri would say, listing out a couple of Synchro Monsters that average-ranking Sector Security Officers are permitted to use.

"I'm not Synchro Summoning a level eight monster though! for I activate my set spell card! Harmonic Waves! Now my Goyo Predator is level four!" Archer would reveal the spell card, Siri tilted her head in slight confusion, not remembering if there is a level seven Goyo Monster that Archer could spew.

* * *

 _Harmonic Waves_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it becomes Level 4 until the End Phase._

* * *

Goyo Predator would let out a roar as the green synchro rings of Vigilante Gata enveloped the warrior in a bright grand glow, turning the monster into four glistening green stars.

"...Through the shadows of despair...Only the light of justice can illuminate the way to victory!" Archer began his summoning chant as the green stars would align themselves in the middle of the summoning rings. Siri would tilt her head slightly, not expecting anything that would truly challenge her field.

"Light the Way of Justice! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Marksman Heiji! Type 0!" An explosion of light would blaze through the Synchro Summon; the crowd shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

* * *

 _Marksman Heiji Type 0_

 _Level 7_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Vigilante" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Vigilante" monster.)_ _You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent._ _You can only activate the effect of "Marksman Heiji Type 0" twice per turn._ _If this card leaves the field, and all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Ancient Holographic gold coins began to rain down upon the area; some spectators would try to grab them greedily, only for it vanish as it landed on their palms. The monster that was standing between Archer and Siri was none other than Marksman Heiji Type 0. Its face was stoic like a stone; its hakama was gold like the coins that fell from the sky, its Jutte was perfectly forged and was as long as a real katana, on its waist was a keyring filled to the brim with gold coins and the wrist cannon attached to free hand was ready to fire.

"Now, I add Vigilante Zeni from my deck because of Vigilante Gata's effect." Archer would pick out the one-eyed jutte monster from his deck, showing it to Siri as he did so.

"At least it isn't Goyo King, but his attack is still weaker than Dianaira, what a waste of a Synchro Summon." Siri would insult, Archer was unfazed by her words.

"He may be weaker, but his effect wholly makes up for it! I can send two cards to my graveyard to destroy Fabled Dianaira and Gallabas! And deal 800 points of damage! Marksman Heiji! Zenigata Barrage!" Archer would pick two cards from his remaining hand and stashed them in the graveyard, Marksman Heiji wordlessly aimed its wrist cannon at Dianaira and Gallabas and fired out a barrage of golden coins, both screeching in agony before being destroyed.

Siri only scoffed callously from her loss, keeping her composure despite being able to lose this turn, she would then silently smile as she revealed her set card.

 **Siri's LP: 1800**

"Trap Card Activate: Beckoning Light!"

* * *

 _Beckoning Light_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard your entire hand, then for each card you discarded to the GY by this effect, add 1 LIGHT monster from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"I discard my entire hand...Which consists of Fabled Kushano! The Fabled Ganashia! And Fabled Lurrie!" Archer huffed out in frustration as Siri discarded all three monsters that made the basis of her hand.

"Monster Effect Activate: The Fabled Ganashia and Fabled Topi! They are both Special Summoned to my side of the field! In defense position!" Before Archer knew it, three portals would open on Siri's field, the Elephant-like Fabled Ganashia was the first to appear, looking slightly irritated as it would stomp on its imp master, in another portal was the devious kid devil Fabled Topi who would cackle maniacally.

* * *

 _The Fabled Ganashia_

 _Level 3_

 _LIGHT, Beast_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned this way, it gains 200 ATK and is removed from play when it is removed from the field._

 _Fabled Lurrie_

 _Level 1_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 200, DEF: 400_

 _When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, Special Summon it._

* * *

"Effect Continuation: Beckoning Light! I will add three Light monsters from my graveyard back to my hand." Siri would select three of her Fabled monsters that she has used throughout the game and effectively replaced her hand with them.

"Even when you think you're one step closer in proving your worth, the truth comes in and sends you back to a hopeless reality." Siri would recite lifelessly; it didn't seem to irk Archer as much as her previous remarks did. His determination still burning brightly.

"With Marksman Heiji by my side, Victory is assured...I end my turn by attacking The Fabled Ganashia!" The Sector Security Officer would boast as Siri's Fabled beast was destroyed in a hail of gold coins, Archer began to hear more fervorous cheers from the enlarging crowd of Commons when he ended his turn.

Now the entire apartment complex was out of their homes watching the duel, the sight made Archer smile a little bit, it was rare to be so unconditionally cheered by the people he hates, their support gave him the confidence to win this duel and to prove himself that he is better than he thinks he is.

"Turn. Start. I Draw." Siri noticed the growing crowd, she would try to hide the happy feeling that was growing inside of her, she never dueled in front of a crowd before, her sisters were the professional duelists that would duel in front of thousands, not her. But now she could understand why her sisters picked the pro duelist life.

She shook her head to focus on the task at hand.

This duel was to raise Archer's spirits and hopefully break the self-loathing and inhumane desire for approval that was possessing his heart.

Even if he did lose, Siri would never abandon him, Archer may not know it, but he is her closest friend, she would never leave him over something as stupid as his social status. And besides, there is a crowd that is liking the duel right now; perhaps some drama would spice things up even further?

"Final Turn." Siri would announce wickedly, the crowd fell silent from her words, Archer but tried to steel his resolve, not fully believing that Siri would be able to finish him this turn.

"Monster Effect activate: Fabled Grimro! I send her to the graveyard to add one Fabled monster from my deck to my hand." For the second time, the cloudy Fabled monster would fade in like a phantom for a couple of seconds before sadly retreating into the graveyard.

"Monster Effect activate: Stygian Street Patrol, I will banish it to Special Summon Fabled Miztoji!" What arrived by Fabled Lurrie was an hunch-backed old man with a short walking stick and damaged bat wings.

* * *

 _Fabled Mitztoji_

 _Level 2_

 _LIGHT, Fiend, Tuner_

 _ATK: 400, DEF: 200_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up "Fabled" monster you control. The selected monster is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field._

* * *

"Tribute Summon: Fabled Dianaira!" Siri would slam the card onto her duel disk; the impish Fabled Lurrie would wave goodbye before being replaced by the towering Fabled Dianaira who would flex its muscles to glorify its return to the duel.

"Commence Synchro Summon! Level 10!" Fabled Dianaira quickly grabbed and nearly crushed the elderly Fabled monster with its claws, a twisted laugh escaping from the fiend's maw as it threw the helpless Mitztoji high up in the air, turning into a pair of green synchro rings before it landed on the ground. Encapsulating Fabled Dianaira with the two summoning circles as it turned into eight green stars.

"Synchro Summon: Fabled Leviathan!" Siri announced as she snapped her fingers, a flash of light occurring as she did so. Out from the flash of light was the king of all of the Fabled, its long red hair complimented its crimson red and ornate gold armor, it would smile arrogantly as it would stretch its pair of two fearsome wings. Small imps would circle the Fabled monster with awe, acting as its little minions.

* * *

 _Fabled Leviathan_

 _Level 10_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select up to 3 "Fabled" monsters in your Graveyard. Add them to your hand._

* * *

"Commence Battle Phase! Fabled Leviathan, attack Marksman Heiji Type 0!" Siri's monster obeyed, conjuring up a white ball of crackling energy, slowly getting bigger and bigger until it reached the size of a massive boulder, it would smile sadistically before throwing the orb down, completely obliterating Archer's monster, the man would drop to his knees from the attack, seemingly out of options.

"Give up Archer Lee...A Common Rat has no place as a Sector Security Officer." Siri insulted as if it was a fact.

 **Archer's LP: 500**

"Heiji's effect activates! Once it leaves the field, I can resummon the two monsters that were used for its Synchro Summon!" Goyo Predator and Vigilante Gata returned to the field, both of them ready to defend their duelist from further damage.

"It's not going to be the final turn for me, Siri! I'm still in it to win it!" Archer proclaimed with a passionate voice, getting back up and standing tall despite the increasing odds.

"Then my next turn will be. Set card. Turn End." Siri finished as she calmly slotted a card into her duel disk.

"...Draw!" Archer said as he drew a card, most likely for the last time in this duel.

"As you draw, Trap Card activate: Karma Cut! I discard one card from my hand to banish a monster, and I will banish your Vigilante Gata! Ensuring that Heiji won't ever return!" Vigilante Gata was suddenly sucked into a swirling vortex, desperately trying to run away from it as it tried to escape from its doom.

"Just give up now Archer Lee, admit defeat so you can spare yourself from the humiliation." Archer's eyes were shadowed as Siri continued to threaten and insult, seemingly hiding his expression.

"I'm not going to give up, because I won this duel Siri! I Normal Summon Vigilante Zeni to the field!"

* * *

 _Vigilante Zeni_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _Once per turn: you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Vigilante" monster from your hand. You can only activate the effect of "Vigilante Zeni" once per turn._

* * *

"Eh? I know you don't have another Vigilante Gata in your hand, what a waste!" Siri scoffed as she curved an eyebrow, the audience would also react with the same confusion, his field wasn't strong enough, he can't Synchro Sumon without a tuner and a low-level non-tuner to work with, this duel just wasn't in the man's favor.

"You know that Sheriff that saved my life? He took me in but I wasn't fully convinced to become a Sector Security Officer until he gave me this very special card..."

"..What are you talking about? Explain yourself!" Siri demanded as she pointed a finger at Archer, wanting answers from him.

"He would give me a card that I treasure for it was the first stepping stone to my path in becoming who I am today!" Siri would think for a moment until it donned on her, causing her to flash a shocked expression.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes! I do mean it! I banish from my graveyard and field! Goyo Predator!, Vigilante Zeni!, Marksman Heiji Type 0! Jutte Lord and Jutte Fighter!"

As the monsters were announced by Archer as banished them, one-by-one they would turn materialized on the dueling field as green-tinted spirits, they all silently raised their weapons together, their metal cudgels clanging against one another, united in a common cause of great justice.

"...Light of Justice! Do not let these sacrifices be in vain! Combine their strength together so you can uphold their Legacy! I Special Summon..." The five Spirits suddenly combined together forming a green vortex with a collection of twenty-five green stars

"Homage Dragon!" Out came from the vortex was a massive three-headed dragon similarly to Sector Security Iconic Montage Dragon, its eyes were covered by white horned masks, its arms were massive and its wings were ever-expanding, the difference between any other dragon however compared to Homage Dragon was that in some parts of its body, its scales were replaced by blank squares, about the same size as a Duel Monster card.

* * *

 _Homage Dragon_

 _Level 8_

 _EARTH, Dragon_

 _ATK: ?, DEF: ?_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 or more other monsters from your GY or Field, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK and DEF becomes the combined original Levels of the banished monsters x 200. When this card is in the GY, you can banish this card, if you do; all monsters that were banished by this card's effect are sent back to the GY._

* * *

"Uh Oh..." Siri said, her jaw agape as she looked upon the towering Homage Dragon with fearful eyes, her cold duel persona melting away in an instant when she realized that she's done for.

"Let's do some math, I know you can do it, Siri, since you're from the Tops and I heard that you Topsiders are SO smart. 25 levels times 200 attack points equal?" Archer asked sarcastically as the three-headed beast let out a vile roar, growing even more so in size and muscle as one-by-one a green star would enter into one of its blank scales, turning the scale into the respective monster that was banished.

"5000!" Archer heard from the entire crowd of Common Spectators, causing the Officer to smile genuinely.

 **Homage Dragon's ATK: ? - 5000**

"And that also means I proved my worth! Homage Dragon! Attack Siri's Fabled Leviathan with Montage Collage!" The empowered dragon would comply to its owner, with each head charging up a green orb of energy before they would combine their collective efforts to fire out a massive beam of energy right at Siri,

She would let out a gasp as she quickly braced for impact, being blasted by the powerful attack, she would drop to her knees and slam her hands onto the ground, cursing to herself as her lifepoints dropped to zero.

 **Siri's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Archer Lee!**

Archer was silent after Homage Dragon, as well as the layout of the dueling field slowly vanished, he would turn his head around to see the people spectating the duel respectfully clap from Archer's efforts, content that a Commoner like Archer was able to defeat someone from the Tops. It was the first time he felt kind of proud of being a Commoner.

Proud of scoring a victory for his people, being their local hero just for one day.

The Officer would quietly walk up to his Superior who was still on her knees, she was still feeling a little glum from her loss, her cold dueling persona finally being put away and having the usual Siri back at the helm.

"Siri...Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself to you..." He said as he offered her a helping hand, she looked up to him and a small smile would creep up on her fair face. Gratefully taking his hand as he pulled her up from the ground.

"See Archer? You are a lot better than you think you are...We are defined by our actions, not our identities. You won, not as Archer - 'The Officer from the Commons', you won as Archer Lee. The Archer I met, the Archer I know..." Siri explained softly as she suddenly got a little bit closer to him.

"The Archer...Who deserves to be at your side." Archer said as he began to blush when he realize that Siri's face was pretty close to his own.

"The Archer..." She would then press her lips against his, Archer's face would turn as red as a tomato but didn't attempt to break from the kiss. Earning a cheer from the Common crowd who would approve of the kiss.

"This is just like Romeo and Juliet! What an endin'!" The old man would exclaim with a hearty laugh.

"Isn't this illegal in the Tops?" Another would ask curiously.

"Should we head inside? This feels kinda nosy..." One would suggest to another with worry.

"That I love." She said after she broke off the kiss, finding some amusement from the sight of her partner blushing madly and averting his eyes out of sheepishness.

"A-Are...We t-together now?" Was all Archer could manage in his newly-stunned state.

"Would you like to be together?" She asked in return, Archer began to stammer and stutter like some a dorky teenager before finally answering in a stiff nod.

"Then their's your answer." She would finish with a smile.


	8. Archer's Past

**Hello everyone! After THE LONGEST chapter I ever wrote, here is a shorter chapter! I hope you all enjoy**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 7: A Note of Memories! Remembrance of Archer's Past!**

A young brown and blonde-haired boy was pushed to the ground by several other older kids as he tried to fight back.

"Maybe you should get your mom and dad to protect you! Oh, Wait! They abandoned you because of how useless you are!" One of them chimed, instantly getting a rise from the younger Archer, he would let out a growl before attempting to punch the bully that made that remark, only to be pushed down to the ground again.

"Shut up! You don't know that!" The dual colored haired boy shouted as he, once again, would try to rise from the ground to try and fight back, the group of older kids laughed at his foolish attempts to continue his futile resistance.

"Then where are they huh? Commoners are supposed to stick together, but I guess even your parents couldn't stand you!" Another said with a laugh, earning more ire from the young boy as before he was able to clobber one of them, he was then grabbed, punched in the ribs and then thrown back onto the concrete floor with a loud thud.

"Shut...Up... The boy said weakly, the blows and attack starting to pile up, his once voice of defiance now sounding like a desperate plea as felt his body ache from the beatings.

"Now, time to get the thing I was asking nicely for!" The Leader of the bully would reach into the boy's jacket and pull out a single Duel Monsters card; the kid would try to reach back for it, only for the bully to laugh and pull it away right before the boy could grab it again.

"No...Please..." He tried to reason with the leader; the bully would laugh as he dangled the card right in front of the boy's face.

"You should've quit showing that card around as if you were someone from the Tops!" The bully would say meanly as he swiped the card away right as Archer could take it back.

"C'mon boys! Let's teach this idiot a lesson!" The leader of the bullies said with a cruel laugh as he would punch his palm, his cronies doing the very same notion of inspiring fear in the young battered boy's heart.

Before they could press further and lay a bloody beatdown, they began to hear the faint sound of sirens, sirens from that of a Sector Security.

"It's a pig! Let's get outta here guys before they catch us!" One of the look-outs shouted to his friends; the bullies would collectively gasp from the look-out's words before they ran off to avoid getting caught. The leaders would glare at the fallen boy and growl with a threatening tone.

"We're not finished with you; we're coming back to end this once and for all!" The boy responded with silence as they escaped from the scene. The boy would lay there on the ground for a couple of minutes, his wounds being difficult to manage.

The Sector Security sirens would get louder and louder, causing the young boy to fear for his well-being even more so, bullies he could handle with bruises and death threats, but an oppressive Sector Security Officer who doesn't have the context? Life-threatening.

"Are you okay?" He would ask the boy in a polite, if chilling manner, the boy would look at the officer in silence, not wanting to answer the question. The officer would frown before turning and getting off his duel runner to be more approachable, he would crouch down to the kid's level, the boy would now notice that this Sector Security Officer wasn't wearing the standard uniform. In fact, with the long black duster, the brown coat-tail pants and the needless spurs on his boots, the officer could easily be mistaken some sort of out-of-time cowboy.

"Did those Common Rats hurt you?" He questioned once more as the boy would finally answer with a stiff and careful nod. The officer would only shake his head disappointedly in response as he took off his helmet and shades, revealing the officer to be a man nearing his elder years, his face was stern and stoic, the look of an old experienced warrior. His hair was scruffy and greying but still looked smooth and shaven.

"My name is Gavan, I'm a Sector Security Sheriff," He said with a proud tone yet still remaining a stone-cold face, he would quickly search through his duel runner's compartment for a tall brown coachman's hat that he would cover his white head of hair with. Fully completing the cowboy image he was aiming for.

"And what is your name Kid?" Sheriff Gavan asked, this time a lot more personable than before. The boy was hesitant to answer, not knowing the Sheriff's motives.

"Don't be afraid, like any Sector Security Officer, we're here to help. So please tell me." He would ask sincerely, the boy could notice that the Sheriff genuinely wanted to help, this was enough for the boy to speak, his initial fear being subsided for now.

"...A-Archer...Archer..." The Boy answered, revealing his name through a weak whisper. Sheriff Gavan would smile lightly when he finally heard the boy speak.

"Alright then Archer, did those kids steal something from you?" He continued with the questions, his southern accent becoming more prominent and noticeable as he spoke, the boy named Archer would nod once again, feeling a little bit at ease from the polite tone of the Sector Security Sheriff.

"Where are your parents?" The question seemed to pinch a nerve with the kid, the kid tried to fight back the tears as he shook his head.

"I don't know..." The young Archer Lee would answer in a pained whisper, the Sheriff would fall silent for a moment after hearing this, the Sheriff would flash a grimace of remorse and sympathy before contemplating on what to do next.

"In that case, ride with me, we're gonna get back what they stole from you together, understood?" He asked as he pressed a button on his duel runner, instantly a bullet-shaped side-car would form from the duel runner, Archer felt a little touched by the Sheriff's offer.

"Yes, sir..." He answered in a whisper as he carefully entered into the side-car, strapping in as he did so. Within a split second, the duel runner's engines would roar with life before speeding out of the place that the two were in.

"What did they steal from you?" The Sheriff would ask aloud as they navigate through some slow traffic. The duel runner was shifting through the clunky and addled cars like rushing water through stones.

"They stole a card from me...It's the only card I had..." Archer would admit sadly, the Sheriff would scoff in response, finding the theft to be unoriginal and typical of Common Rats.

"Ah, Common Rats always like to take what they don't have." The Sheriff would remark with a smirk on his face. The Common boy Archer would try to object, but his bruises and stolen card reminded him that there was some truth to the Sector Security Sheriff's words.

"No offense Kid, you seem better than the rest of the Common Rats." Gavan would remark with an honest tone, Archer was skeptical for the most part and would argue the Sheriff.

"How do you know that?" Archer would ask meekly, the Sheriff would let out a laugh from Archer's own lack of confidence, his chuckles was hearty and loud, a stark contrast with his more reserved looks.

"Well, you haven't tried to steal from my wallet yet, so that's a start." Gavan would point to his duster pocket which was right next to Archer's side, the boy could've easily stash his grubby little hands into the duster pouch and take some money from the helping Sheriff right under his nose.

"Second, you haven't stolen that spare deck in the side-car, all duel runners have a standard-issue Sector Security Deck in the side-car in case we Officers have to have a tag-along. I'll let you take a look at it though if you want." Gavan would explain as Archer would then look into the compartment of the side-car, by the left side of it was a built-in deck box. The boy would instinctively open the box upon being given permission and looked into the deck that was offered.

It was a standard-issue police deck alright, Jutte monsters, some Goyo monsters and a couple of basic trap and spell cards to go with it. Despite the mediocrity of the deck, the boy would eye the deck as if it was made of gold, wanting to treasure the cards despite being less valuable than they are perceived to be.

"I've never had a full deck before..." the young Archer would state in awe as he scanned through the cards like a tourist in a foreign land.

"You'll get one eventually Kid, we all do!" Gavan said in a hopeful manner, glancing at Archer and giving a smirk as he saw the Kid being captivated by an average deck that every Sector Security Officer can use.

"Remember this, anyone can duel, no matter who they are or where they come from. As long as they do the work for it." The Sheriff recited, Archer would frown skeptically. Despite the Sheriff's hopeful words, the young Archer simply could not believe the man's words, he was beaten to the ground, and his first, and the only card was stolen from him with relative ease, how could he get a deck if he can't even defend himself from bullies who want it?

"Hey Joyce, I found out what the commotion was all about, a Kid got mugged by his bullies, and I got him tagging along with me. Can you give me their whereabouts if you can?" Gavan would ask in his communicator, what first came out from the other end was static followed by a young woman's voice, her voice sounding distinctively Hispanic by tone and accent.

"I can give you coordinates to a local hideout, but that's all I can provide, good luck Gavan, this section of the Commons is notorious for its gang activity." The female operator would inquire.

"Heh, you and me both, we got pre-teen gangs now, thank you Joyce, I won't let you down." Gavan would reply, the voice from the other side of the communicator would let out a light laugh.

"You never do." She said kindly, Gavan would smile from the other end before his superior would turn off her communicator.

"Joyce?" Archer would ask suddenly, not understanding who was the Sheriff was speaking to.

"While tag-along Sector Security Officers work in the side-car, we all have an operator back at the station, being our...Eyes and ears if you will." Gavan would answer the boy's confusion as he pointed to the little mic that was attached to his duster's collar.

"Anyway Kid, we'll get that card back before you know it, let's hope they'll just surrender when I get there." Gavan would announce to the young Archer who would only nod in confirmation.

The Sheriff and the Kid from the Commons arrived at the location Archer's bullies most likely scattered off to; the Sheriff would let out another jovial laugh as he looked upon the hideout.

"Nice! An abandoned brick mansion, not the most original place you can hide whenever their's an officer around, but I'm not complaining." Gavan would say with a shrug as he would park his duel runner right in the front of the abandoned building. Archer would fearfully look at the building as it towered over him, a sense of dread coursing through his being.

"Now Kid, I'll do all the talking alright?" Archer would obediently nod to Gavan's words, the Sheriff would turn around, and with a shout would announce. "Alright, you Common Rats! Y'all better get out your holes and give this Kid's cards back before I call in a Raid team!"

There was a silence for just a moment before the entrance door to the abandoned brick apartment would suddenly open, revealing the leader bully that stole from Archer, followed by the significant and portly-looking jerk was someone that was bigger, taller and older than the bully himself. The man looked like a crooked body-builder, hefty and muscle-bound, his hair was an overly tall oily black mohawk, and his face was rugged with scars and dirt.

"Hey dad, this kid bullied me and tried stealing my card, when I didn't let him, he called the pigs!" The bully would state to the larger man; the adult would let out a growl as he cracked his knuckles.

"How dare you bully my boy! I ought to show you why my people call me 'The Smasher'!" The man announced in an arrogant, referring to himself as his nickname.

"What a dumb name..." Archer would squeak quietly; even the young boy found the name to be silly.

"Wow...'The Smasher' that's creative...Is your wife named 'The Beaten' or, 'The Abused'?" Gavan would ask in a snarky manner, enraging The Smasher.

"I love my wife! How dare you think I beat her! I only discipline her when she needs to learn a lesson!" The Smasher shouted angrily.

"Sure you do; anyway, we both know that you're little Rat of a kid isn't telling the truth. Just give me back the card, and I'll let you off with a warning, understood?" Gavan would ask in a diplomatic approach.

"Right after you call my boy a Rat?! My flesh and blood?! Never!" The Smasher barred his teeth as he let out a vicious growl. Gavan would pinch between his eyes in irritation.

"Alright then, we got to complicate things, why don't we duel for it? Y'all Common Rats love to duel!" Gavan suggested as he showed off his duel disk, it resembled a mare's leg, a sawed-off bronze-plated Winchester rifle. Gavan would insert a deck in the slot of where the ammunition would be placed at.

"A duel? Well, what do I get if I win?" The Smasher would reply rudely, folding his tattoo-ridden arms as he did so.

"Well, I won't call in a raid team here and snuff this place out, that's for sure," Gavan replied with a little shrug. A sense of smugness was now starting to gather within the Sheriff, finding the criminal's belligerence quite natural to prod and poke.

"Grrr! Of course you Sector Security Lapdogs have to play the numbers game! Fine! Let's duel! Prepared to get Smashed!" The criminal promised as he let out a bile-ridden laugh. A smug smirk grew on Gavan's face, happy to take the challenge.

"Hey Archer, do you know how to duel?" The Sheriff would ask suddenly, the boy who was now cowardly hiding in the side-car would peek out and would nod upon hearing the question and shake his head swiftly.

"Guess I got to show you a demonstration then...Take notes Archer because I'm going to send this Common Rat back to school." The Sheriff's voice oozed with confidence and certainty, further enraging 'The Smasher' as he would grind his teeth together.

"We'll see about that!" He yelled back with a point of his finger, determined to make the Sheriff eat his own words.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Gavan's LP: 4000**

 **The Smasher's LP: 4000**

"You go first 'The Fapper'!" Gavan would insist with a smug smile; The Smasher would fume with anger before starting his turn. "That's not my name you Pig!, start my turn off with the spell card, Cost Down! I discard one card to make all monsters in my hand and field have their levels reduced by two!" The Smasher would send a monster card to his graveyard.

"I then summon from my hand, Gravi-Crush Dragon!" The Smasher's monster materialized on the field; it would close its two mallet-like fists before slamming both of them on the ground, shattering the road beneath it, letting out a low growl afterward.

* * *

 _Gravi-Crush Dragon_

 _Level 6_

 _DARK, Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200_

 _You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"And I'm not done yet! I'll play another spell card! Double Summon! Now I can summon another monster! So I summon Magna-Slash Dragon!" Another dragon appeared by The Smasher's side; this grey dragon creature was leaner compared to its comrade, with sharp ridges across its spine and two wide blades attached to its long claws.

* * *

 _Magna-Slash Dragon_

 _Level 6_

 _LIGHT, Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200_

 _You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard to destroy1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Hahaha! It's my turn and I already got two of my strongest monsters on the field! I end my turn you Pig!" The Smasher would let out a loud ear-grating laugh, despite the discord, the Sheriff would remain strong, not seemingly being affected by the criminal's chortles.

"They'll be gone before you know it! I draw!" Sheriff Gavan would draw a card from the top of his deck with enthusiasm; he glanced at Archer before starting his turn.

"Alright Archer, this is how you duel, You can only normal summon one monster per turn! So I'm going to summon from my hand! Jutte Lord!" The titular Jutte monster arrived, swinging its metal cudgel before resuming in a composed stance.

* * *

 _Jutte Lord_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from your hand. You can only activate the effect of "Jutte Lord" Once per turn._

* * *

"Jutte Lord's effect activates! I can Special Summon Jutte Fighter from my hand! Come Jutte Fighter! Front and Center!" As Gavan announced another wielder of the metal baton materialized on the field, raising its weapon high and throwing out a stopping palm, ready to take on the two large dragons that it sees before itself.

"I then activate Jutte Fighter's effect to switch your Gravi-Crush Dragon into defense position!" Gavan would order as he threw a hand out. Jutte Fighter would ready itself before chuck its weapon right at The Smasher's Green dragon; it would growl in pain as the metal club smacked it right on the top of its skull, it would cover its cranium with its two massive hands, forcing itself into defense position.

"That won't matter! The Smasher is gonna smash your next turn! Just you wait!" Gavan's opponent would claim as he tried not to appear peeved. Gavan would only let out a light chuckle in response.

"I seriously doubt it, Rat," He would sarcastically say before tipping his hat to the criminal.

"Now its time for a Synchro Summon! Level two Jutte Fighter tunes with level four Jutte Lord!" The two Jutte monsters would nod to each other before they would both jump in the air, Jutte fighter would be covered in a bright green-hued light before turning into a pair of Synchro Rings, enveloping its comrade before it would turn into two pairs of green stars.

Archer watched in amazement from the Synchro Summoning; he has never seen a Synchro Summon up close before, so to the young boy's innocent eyes, this staple summon was downright awe-inspiring.

"This **Hero** of the law is the ultimate Predator! Where even your Dragons are nothing but prey to his **Righteous** eyes!" Gavan shouted as he scaped the ground with his left foot, the spur attached to his boot grinding against the ground and creating a trail of sparks as the Sector Security Sheriff formed a half-circle of scarred earth.

"I Synchro Summon! Goyo Predator! Front and Center!" Gavan announced proudly.

* * *

 _Goyo Predator_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but any battle damage it inflicts to a player is halved. You can only use this effect of "Goyo Predator" once per turn._

* * *

The young Archer would shield his eyes from the bright flash of light. What came after it was calm and composed Goyo Predator, a great contrast to other monsters of the same name. Its large cat-like eyes glowed with a sense of wise judgment before it would brandish its perfectly balanced Jutte weapon.

Gavan would once again glance at the now spellbound Archer; he smiled at the boy's innocent wonder.

"And that's how you Synchro Summon Kid, you need a tuner and a non-tuner! Now, Goyo Predator! Attack The Slapper's Gravi-Crush Dragon with Goyonic Fang!" The Goyo monster would listen to its master, it would run up to the guarding Gravi-Crush and would break its defenses with a powerful strike of its Jutte.

"Since you took something from Archer I might as well do the same with Goyo Predator's effect, I will take Gravi-Crush Dragon to my side of the field" The dragon would shatter into a million pieces for just a moment before recollecting itself by Gavan's side of the field.

"And now, I'll attack your Magna-Slash Dragon, destroying both of your monsters!" The two dragons would clash against each other, striking themselves at the same time, Gravi-Crush getting sliced in half while Magna-Slash's skull was shattered in a single punch.

"Damn it! How the hell did I lose my lead?! I used all my resources on my Dragons!" The Smasher lamented, trying to figure out how he lost both of his monsters in a single turn.

"Maybe it's because I'm just that damn good?" Gavan would answer as he would tap his left foot, his spurs hitting the ground once again.

"Shut your mouth and end your turn!" The tattooed crook barked back, earning an accomplished laugh from the Sheriff, finding the man's anger to be humorous.

"Alright alright, I'll comply, I end my turn. You're up." The Smasher would draw a card from his deck, his nerves would rest easy as he looked at the new card with newfound glee.

"Finally, I'll Special Summon the Totem Dragon I discard when I used cost-down!"

* * *

 _Totem Dragon_

 _Level 2_

 _EARTH, Dragon_

 _ATK: 400, DEF: 200_

This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Standby Phase and you control no _monsters, you can Special Summon this card in Attack Position. You cannot activate this effect if there are any monsters in your Graveyard that are not Dragon-Type. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, remove it from play when it is removed from the field._

* * *

"Let's see what you got then, a dumpster can only dish out garbage for so long." Gavan would ready himself for whatever big monster the criminal had in store for him.

"I ain't no dumpster because I'm not the one who's talking shit! Since Totem Dragon counts as two tributes, I can tribute it to summon Tyrant Dragon!" The bronze-scaled dragon appeared with a vile roar, beating its wings to show off its size and power.

* * *

 _Tyrant Dragon_

 _Level 8_

 _FIRE, Dragon_

 _ATK: 2900, DEF: 2500_

 _During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack. Negate any Trap effects that target this card on the field, and if you do, destroy that Trap. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the GY, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon monster._

* * *

"Alright, then Common Rat...It's time to splash the pot with all you got." Gavan would challenge as his hat would cover his eyes, beckoning The Smasher to attack his monster.

"I'm gonna attack! Because The Smasher doesn't back down! Tyrant Dragon! Attack Goyo Predator!" The dragon let out a wrathful roar before charging up a fireball from its toothy maw, before firing the fiery orb right at the Sheriff's monster.

"I'll allow it," Gavan said as he watched his Goyo monster get burned to ashes.

 **Gavan's LP: 3500**

"I don't need your permission! I end my turn!" The Smasher growled, Gavan would calmly draw a card from his deck.

"Archer, I'm now going to teach you a lesson...On being a winner!" The Sheriff would suddenly to Archer who was silently absorbing the entire duel in.

"R-Really?" Archer would doubt Gavan's words, he would let out a confident chuckle in response.

"In this world, Common Rats like this criminal here has no chance of beating the Law! And I'll prove it to you right now in this single turn! I summon Vigilante Zeni!"

* * *

 _Vigilante Zeni_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _Once per turn: you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Vigilante" monster from your hand. You can only activate the effect of "Vigilante Zeni" once per turn._

* * *

"I then use his effect to Special Summon Vigilante Gata from my hand!" As the one-eyed vigilante swung its weapon, its more robotic comrade arrived, clamping its claws together as an attempt to look fearsome.

* * *

 _Vigilante Gata_

 _Level 3_

 _EARTH, Machine_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Vigilante" card; It cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent to the GY as material for a Synchro Summon; You can add 1 "Vigilante" Monster from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"The Smasher will topple anything that you'll throw at me! So come on!" The criminal taunted as he felt his dragon was unbeatable, another cocky smirk would erupt on the Sheriff's face.

"We'll see about that, 'The Slapper', I tune level four Vigilante Gata with level four Vigilante Zeni!" As the Smasher was raging by Gavan's insistence on not properly getting his self-proclaimed name right, Vigilante Gata would start to spin like a top, before bursting into three green synchro rings when it gathered enough speed.

"...Through the shadows of despair and the weeping of the innocent...Only the light justice can illuminate the way to victory!" Gavan began to recite the summoning chant, Vigilante Zeni would suddenly be enveloped between the three synchro rings, paving the way for the Synchro Monster. The Sheriff would once again strike the ground with his left boot's spur, this time creating a single blast of sparks as it collided with the ground.

"Synchro Summon!" Gavan would strike the ground again with his spurs, sparking against the ground as a flash of light shined around the area, Archer would once again shield his eyes, still not used to seeing a Synchro Summon up close.

"Marksman Heiji! Type 0!"

* * *

 _Marksman Heiji Type 0_

 _Level 7_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Vigilante" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Vigilante" monster.)_ _You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent._ _You can only activate the effect of "Marksman Heiji Type 0" twice per turn._ _If this card leaves the field, and all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Ancient Holographic gold coins began to rain down upon the land; Archer would desperately try to grab some as it rained down, even his bully and his father would greedily catch some of the falling coins, only to have their faces sour when the gold pieces would vanish as soon as they touched their palms.

"Like any Common Rat, you have to grab everything that isn't yours, like that card you stole from Archer...Now, I activate Heiji's effect! I will discard my newly acquired Vigilante Gata to destroy your Tyrant Dragon!" Marksman Heiji would aim its wrist-cannon right at The Smasher's monster, it would screech in pain as it blasted by a hail of golden coins.

"NO! I'm The Smasher! I'm supposed to Smash you!" The criminal would say in despair, watching in horror as his monster was destroyed by a weaker monster.

 **The Smasher's LP: 3500**

"Hey! give me that stupid card!" The Smasher would rashly snatch the card that his bullish son stole, he would turn to Gavan with a threatening but desperate look. "If you beat me in this duel, I'll rip this card up!" Archer would gasp loudly as he heard the Criminal's threats.

"Guess we got to turn this to a hostage situation, what a Common Rat strat..." Gavan would turn his head to Archer, the boy looked at the Sheriff with pleading eyes, the thought of his only card being ripped apart was devastating. Gavan would angle his hat downward so that the boy could not see the Sheriff's remorseful face.

"Sorry Kid, Sector Security Officers don't negotiate with criminals, please forgive me for this...Sacrifice, I activate my trap card! Call of the Haunted!" As Gavan would regretfully reveal his trap card, the Sheriff's Goyo monster appeared by coming out of the trap card, fighting against shadows that would try to pull it back into the graveyard.

"No! Please don't!" Archer tried to object, but his words were unheard as Gavan looked forward, avoiding eye contact to the kid that he tried to help.

"I attack you directly with both Heiji and Goyo Predator! Zenigata Barrage! Goyonic Fang!" As the two attacks rushed towards The Smasher, the criminal would gleefully rip the cards to pieces as he laughed, losing the duel but ultimately winning the war.

 **The Smasher's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Gavan!**

Archer would scream out a long and hefty "NO!" as the duel was over.

* * *

The Sector Security Station was cold as Archer would curl up on a visitor's chair, his arms on his knees as they were buried in his face, not wanting any Officer to see his broken state. The boy would garner some concern looks from a couple of passing Sector Security Officers and operators, but the sight of their Sheriff waiting beside him was enough for them to leave the boy be.

"Archer..." Gavan would finally speak as he handed a clipboard by one of his sub-coordinates, the boy would look up to the Sheriff, his brown eyes were welled up with tears. Still devastated that the only valuable thing he had is now gone

"Do...You have a family?" Gavan would ask as he started to write on the clipboard he was given, Archer would shake his head in despair, he was truly alone, no parents, no siblings or extended family, he was like a ghost in the Commons, the one without the last name.

"Then...Would you like to be my son?" The boy would look at the Sheriff in confusion, Gavan's voice was deep in remorse, but there was a tinge of atonement, he would show the boy the paper he was writing on.

It was adoption papers, with Archer's name having Gavan's last name written by its side.

"It's the least I can do, after what happened...I can get you out that place, where you won't get hurt again, I can give you a proper education, a better life compared to the Common Rats that hurt you...You just have to trust me on this." Gavan would state as he would crouch down to the boy's level, Archer was worryingly silent as he stared at the adoption paper. It sounds too to good to be true, a way out of the horrid commons could never be so easy or free.

"What's the catch?" He would ask through a whimper, Gavan would frown from the question before shaking his head, feeling a sense of pity from the question.

"Nothing, I've failed when you needed me, it's only fair if I do something to make up for it. All I ask in return is for you to see me as your father. Call me 'Dad' instead of 'Sir'." Gavan answered he seemed to genuinely want to help, just like when Archer had his possessions stolen.

The boy once again fell in silence, before finally answering the Sheriff's offer with a quick but stiff hug, hiding a strong sense of graciousness that was dwelling inside of him.

"Thank you, and from now until then, you are not just Archer, you are now...Archer Lee." Gavan would return the embrace.

"And Now its time to give you your first present..." The newly-appointed would pluck a card from his deck and slowly handed it to his new son. The boy would accept the gift gratefully before examining it.

It was a monster card by the name of Homage Dragon.


	9. A 'New' Archer

**Alright, everyone! This will be the first chapter that'll feature an OC submission! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Also, I made some continuity liberties with some jokes/references in this one**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 8: A 'New' Archer! A 'New' Outlook!**

The Sector Security Officer that lives in the Commons, Archer Lee, woke up from his slumber with a splitting headache. The couch bed that he sleeps on was still painful, despite the emotional baggage that he had to unburden yesterday.

The morning light shined through the closed slits of his window shades; the man would flinch as a blade of light would slash at his eyes, growling from the annoyance of it.

He would groggily get up from his bed as he reached for his phone, "Hey Siri...Do I have to work today?" He would ask to his Superior as he rubbed his eyes.

There was a brief silence before Archer's partner would answer, her voice sounding jovial but dashed with early-morning fatigue. "Archer! Well, considering that you did some special undercover work for me, you can take a day off if you want, consider it a reward for beating me in that duel." Archer would let out a sigh in relief, after that intense duel with Siri and the tag duel before that he was pretty drained and needed some well-earned rest.

"Thank you! Siri...I'll take the day, w-would, you..." Archer began to mumble in newly-found awkwardness, Siri would seem to pick up what Archer was going to say.

"I would love to go on a date with you, but you have to do something for me in return," Siri replied, her voice was a lot more confident compared to Archer's sheepish stumbles.

"I don't like it whenever you talk down to a Commoner, especially since you came out that you are one. For now on, I want you to treat Commons people with respect...What this means is that you cannot call them a 'Common Rat' do you understand?" Siri would order from the Officer.

"B-But, how would you know-" Archer's words were quickly interrupted by an authoritative Siri, seemingly prepared for the man's arguments, "For this day-off, you must wear your uniform, which means I will pick up on whatever insult you say, understood?" Siri's voice was calculating and collective, while the girl is Archer's girlfriend now, she was still his superior first and foremost and would need to lay down orders when required.

"I understand, I will do my best Siri." The man would promise, pouting as he did so, he knew that it'd be a struggle to drop his 'Common Rat' calling suddenly, it's a trait that he picked up from his father, it's like telling a cowboy to drop their southern accent, sure it was plausible, but it'll be impossible.

"Good, you'll do great," Siri would return before hanging up on her phone, her tone turning back into friendly and heart-warming. Archer would eye his Sector Security Uniform silently, an exasperated groan would come out of his lips.

"I have a day off, and yet I still have to wear my uniform...How ironic." Archer lamented as he set off getting ready for the day. Nevertheless determined to try his best to turn his attitude around. He would start his daily routine with his breakfast; he would stride to his dreary kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Great! I forget to go get some groceries..." Archer would hit his forehead in frustration from the sight of an empty fridge and a snack-less pantry.

"I need to go to a grocery store and stock up, nothing more, nothing less, I can sleep in afterward, and I get a date with the woman I love as a reward! I feel like this day won't be eventful at all..." Archer said, tempting his fate and fortune.

* * *

Fully-dressed in his uniform, Archer would exit out his apartment taking his time as he did so, not needing to rush out like he usually has to do whenever he had to commute to the station.

The day, while relatively quiet because of the early rise, was quickly starting to warm up, the blooming sunrise's orange hue would soon turn to its usual golden blaze, the sun was quite bothersome to the Sector Security Officer, he hoped it wouldn't be as hot as yesterday, he didn't want to sweat like a pig again.

As he walked down his apartments to head to his duel runner, he would encounter one of his unknown neighbors that watched his duel yesterday.

"Heya Sonny! How are you doing in this fine mornin'?" it was the rather out-spoken old man from yesterday. Archer was taken aback from the very friendly greeting but tried to remain civil with the elder.

"Hi, I'm doing well, Old Ma-" Archer heard from his communicator "Call him Old Rat and the date is off!" Siri would suddenly exclaim, causing the man to jump from the sudden quip from his Lovely Superior.

"I wasn't even going to do that! I was going to say that he's an old man!" Archer would defend himself, the Old Man tilted his head at the Officer's random outburst, before a moment of realization struck him like lightning.

"Don't tell me that my Alzheimer's is contagious! I knew my ramblings will leak off to others! I'm so sorry!" The elder would exclaim with genuine guilt painted over his wrinkly face.

"What? You didn't do anything-" The Old Man would suddenly scamper off to his apartment room, trying his hardest not to cry in shame as he would shout in a remorseful wail "I'm a menace to society! I deserve to rot and die in my home!"

"...Alright, that's my fault, sorry." Siri would say, Archer would let out another groan, "Have faith in me, Siri, okay? I'm not as judgemental as you think I am!" Archer would ask of the girl; she let out a light sigh before complying.

"Yeah...Yeah, I get it, I'll only call you out whenever you call someone a 'Common Rat'...So that means I'm going to talk a lot!" Siri joked, letting out a light chuckle as she did so. Archer would fold his arms and frown, feeling a bit disrespected.

"We'll see about that Siri! But we both know that once you made this challenge; our date is assured!" Archer would announce preemptively, determined to change his ways and save the date.

The Off-duty Sector Security Officer would walk down to his sanctioned duel runner. Now out in the open instead of hiding behind dumpsters and would quietly turn it on, Its engines would roar with life as Archer got on the motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Archer knew only a particular section of the Commons that had high-quality food to sell; it was a small co-op near the limits of New Domino City, Archer was grateful for this healthy food shop that his Sector Security Officer salary can afford. Food deserts scattered about in the Commons, and Archer knew that he wasn't going to live long if he ate only unhealthy food.

The drive however, was long and aggravating for the Officer. The distance to the co-op was the reason why Archer doesn't have a lot of food in his home; it's too long of a drive and he doesn't have enough time out of work to go on this strenuous journey. This meant that most weeks, Archer's usual diet consisted of ramen bowls and basic sandwiches, with the occasional fast-food burger if he was desperate.

Archer would pass through some unattended roads, occasionally seeing a couple of Common Citizens going about their daily lives, some were hiding in their alleyways, some were spending time outside, socializing while enjoying the summer day. The Officer was quick to notice that some citizens would retreat to their homes once he drove past them, afraid that he would accuse them of shady business.

A sense of conflict would brew in the man as he watched some Common Citizens dissolve from their groups once he drove past them. While he was dedicated to change his outlook on the Common Ra-Common Citizens, especially with his Superior wanting him to gain a new perspective; he can't help but raise his suspicion, their shadiness, their sneakiness, their squabbling once a man in uniform comes to their vicinity.

"Siri...Why do you trust the Commons so much?" Archer would suddenly ask his Personal Operator, hoping for a different perspective, his Superior was quiet for a moment before answering, her communicator turning on with a little click.

"Its because I had to work hard to become a Sector Security Chief, I don't want things handed to me on a silver platter. That's why I didn't want to be a Professional Duelist because I'll just receive random sponsors and tourney invites just because of my last name..."

"Do you know my Pro-Duelist Sisters? Alexa and Cortana?" Siri would ask, her duel chaser would think for a moment, unsure of both of her sisters. "I think _heard_ of them...Didn't Alexa win like a championship recently?" Archer answered with an unseen shrug.

"Yes, she did, by asking my Dad to get an invite for her. He loves to spoil her because she's the youngest And he spoils Cortana too! Both of them, I mean, BOTH of them, choose the easy route in life and became pro-duelists, just like my Mom and Dad, can you believe that?" Siri would complain, Archer could sense the building ire in her voice.

"The People in the Commons don't have the choice; they have to work hard to get by...How could I not sympathize with that?" The girl was starting to calm down; it was clear that she had some resentment towards her two sisters and expressed some of this pent-up anger to her Duel Chaser.

"I can understand that Siri...My Dad was a Sheriff, but I wanted to become a Sheriff out of my own terms..." Archer would relate, he was a guy who was born in the Commons, the struggle was real for him.

"Is that your dream Archer?" Siri would suddenly ask, taking the Officer by surprise, "I Uh...Yeah, I mean, I'm a Common R-I mean a Common Citizen, I'm working hard for it right?" Archer admitted, agreeing with his Superior's views.

"Well, you're a Common Citizen, that is correct, You're working hard for it? That's debatable," Siri would jokingly say, Archer would frown once again from her teasing.

"Hey! I could've asked my Dad for an early promotion! But I choose not to! Come on! Throw a dog a bone here!" Archer would defend himself; his Superior would find amusement in the man's complaints, giggling to herself.

"I'm only joking Archer, anyway, I trust people in the Commons because I can understand their plight and their struggles. That's why I currently have something planned underway." Archer would curve an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Something planned underway?" Archer would ask, Siri would pause to consider to tell Archer her secrets and intrigues, she would shrug before relenting.

"I'm going to have everyone at our station undergo some classes on how to treat Commoners better, with you as my shining example!"

"What do you mean by me being your 'shining example'?" Archer would ask, the thought of a school-like class back at the Sector Security Station was a weird thought to the man.

"Because I believe that you can treat them better, anyway, I got to go! I'll talk to you later Archer!" Siri would hang up as Archer blushed from Siri's faith in him, a small smile began to grow on his face. He was quite thankful that Siri was different compared to other Topsiders, not proud and arrogant, but hard-working and diligent. Vastly different compared to the two silver spoon-fed sisters that Siri informed him of.

He hoped that he didn't have to meet them any time soon.

The Officer would finally arrive at the Co-Op, the building was small but well-kept, a stark contrast with the greying and decaying concrete buildings that towered around it, this little food store was welcoming with its bright paints and hand-written store sign.

"Section C Co-op, thank god this hasn't been closed down yet..." Archer said thankfully as he parked his duel runner out on the front and strolled inside, as he did so, a teenage girl ran out of the Co-Op right before he entered inside, seemingly in a hurry, she had something held in her hands, but Archer couldn't decipher what it was she was holding on to.

Archer would shrug nonchalantly with an attempted carefree attitude, letting go of his prejudices, the sprinter is probably late for the bus and needed to rush out.

That was until a middle-aged long-bearded man came out of the Co-Op, gazing at Archer with annoyed and frustrated eyes.

"Hey, you Sector Security Bone-head! That girl stole from our pharmacy! Why did you let her go!?"

"Wait...She was stealing something?! I thought she was just leaving in a hurry!" Archer stated, dumbfounded that the first time he lets his guard down, a criminal got away. The bearded owner would place a palm to his face and sighed deeply.

"I thought you Sector Security Goons are supposed to be smart! Go after her! She's a thief!" The long-bearded owner would demand as he pointed to the direction where the teenage thief ran off to.

"You can't tell me what to do...But Whatever..." Archer would grumble as he hopped back on to his duel runner, having to bite his tongue to stop himself from calling the owner a Common Rat. He would turn back on his duel runner and began his chase.

* * *

The Teenage girl began to take deep breaths as she continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She took a glance at the medicine she stole and smiled to herself.

"Good enough for two months...Don't worry Little bro, I know Dad and Mom think like anti-vaxxers, but I'm here for you." The girl would say to herself, happy to see her poorly thought-out robbery attempt be rather fruitful.

This sense of accomplishment would soon be demolished as she heard Sector Security sirens, she let out a loud gulp as her eyes would widen with notes of fear.

"No no no! I'm not going to jail! I can't go to jail!" She exclaimed as she took a glance behind her, she gasped as she saw the lone Sector Security Officer quickly gaining on her.

"Oh No! I got to lose this Guy!" The Girl would tell herself, determined to not to be stopped and arrested by this chasing Sector Security Officer she quickly eyed a narrow alleyway that was blocked by a tall wooden gate.

"That'll do!" She announced, she would quickly take a sharp right turn, reaching the wooden fence, the girl would toss over the medicine she stole and with surprising agility, promptly climbed over the wooden wall.

"Hah! That'll lose him!" The Teenage girl would chime, as she picked up the stolen medicine bag she tossed over.

"Guess that's what happens when you improvise! You adapt, and then you overcome!" She announced gleefully, as she walked away she would suddenly hear a sudden door hinge creak.

"The gate was unlocked you know, You're under arrest for grand theft!" The teenager would let out another gasp as she tried to run once more, but she would quickly be grabbed by her pursuer, a firm grip reaching over and grabbing at her hand, causing her to yelp in pain from the sudden tug.

"Let go of me! You Caramel-haired weirdo!" The Teenager would try to pry herself off of the Officer's grip, Archer only growled in response, but will surprisingly comply once he got a glimpse of what's ahead, catching the girl off-guard.

"Oh wow, well since you're all soft like that, I can just leave-" The Teenager would suddenly slump in defeat once she realized that this gate-blocked alleyway led to a brick wall dead end. Realizing her mistake, she took a deep sigh and turned to Archer, lifting her hands so that they could be cuffed.

"Please let me at least give the medicine to my brother; he needs it, my Mom and Dad think that giving my brother a diet of rye bread and oranges will help him..." She would attempt to persuade the Sector Security Officer.

"I'm not going to arrest you, yet. I'm trying to be progressive with my outlook on Common...Citizen." Archer would explain as he took a long look at the teenager.

The teenager girl looked like a gothic delinquent, with her black clothes and fishnet undershirt. Her hair was shades of purple, messily long with a black bow at the pony-tail. Her face, while pretty for her age, was blemished with a pair of metal piercings, one on her eyebrow and a nose ring. Her eyes are tinted in cerulean blue, with long sharp eyelashes and under her left eye was a little black heart tattoo.

"If you want to progressive then you should go to Gumblar! Those Gumblarinas hate Sector Security Officers!" The girl would perk up as she heard Archer's words. A small metal piercing on her tongue was revealed when she spoke.

"I don't know what Gumblar is, and I doubt I ever want to know, anyway...Common Citizen, so this medicine is for your brother right?" Archer would make the goth girl hand it over to him.

"Yes Officer Caramel, it's for my brother, I love my Mom and Dad...But they believe that 'diet' and 'rest' can cure his condition." The girl would explain as Archer looked at the medicine, however, he would scowl at the girl once he heard an insult.

"Officer Caramel? The name's Archer! I know my hair is blonde and brown but look at your purple hair! You Common R-" Archer would bite his tongue, still remembering the promise he made to Siri.

"What's wrong Officer Caramel? Did I hit a trigger for you?" The Goth girl would tilt her head in slight confusion; Archer would let out a frustrated growl as he dragged a hand down his face.

'Alright, Archer...Just calm down, she's just trying to get a rise out of you, don't let this twerp beat you.' The Officer would tell himself as he let out a tired sigh, why did he have to deal with an annoying goth girl today? If it were any other day that didn't involve a challenge from his Superior, he would be Common Rat-Calling this teenager to high heaven.

"So that medicine is for your sick brother? I'm guessing you didn't have enough money for it, so you decided to steal it instead. That's the gist of it right?" Archer would try to calmly ask the goth; she would smile to herself before speaking.

"Yep! We live in a society...A society where I have to steal medicine and disguise it as my own holistic treatment!" The girl would start to giggle at her own words, her references and in-jokes confused the Sector Security Officer for he had no idea what she was talking about, further raising his already-irritated state.

"I get it! I don't need all this extra crap alright?" Archer would finally bark back; The goth girl would shrug, a little sly smile on her face as she lifted her shoulders.

"Jeez Officer Caramel, don't get your panties in a twist! My name is Tisumi Fujisaki by the way! It's great to meet you!" She would suddenly shake Archer's hand as she introduced herself, catching the Officer by surprise from the sudden tonal shift.

"Whatever, and stop calling me that! Anyway! Even though you're an annoying brat, I can understand your actions, I could arrest you right now, but I'm willing to give you a chance." Archer would say through gritted teeth,

"A chance for what Officer Caramel? A chance to shine? A chance to participate in a Speed Duel? An Action Duel?" Tisumi would repeatedly ask, genuinely curious in what Archer had in store for her. The Officer would furrow his brow in frustration as each question trimmed down his already thinning patience.

"I am not a stupid piece of sugary crap! You Common R-" Archer would slap his hand over his mouth before he could finish his fuming, he could imagine Siri relaxing in her office, patiently waiting for Archer's latest screw-up with a cup of coffee in her hands. He can't let her down! And he can't let her win!

"Ugh, look, how about we just settle this in a duel okay? If you win, I'll let you off with a warning, and I'll even pay for the medicine too, but if you lose, you're arrested, understood?" Archer would offer to the goth girl; the girl would tilt her head again in confusion.

"A duel? Did you went through all of this just to ask me that? If its a duel you want, you could've said so!" Tisumi said confidently as she withdrew her lavender-coated duel disk.

'Maybe a duel will calm my nerves with this girl...Once I'm done with her I could go back to grocery shopping, and get some aspirin in the meantime,' Archer thought tiredly as he got his duel disk ready.

"I may have a rocky dueling record, but when it comes to my brother, I'm going to give it my all, just you wait, Officer Caramel!" Tisumi declared as she would still call Archer by his newly-gained nickname. Archer grumbled under his breath as he grumpily slotted his deck into his duel disk.

 **"DUEL!"**


	10. Archer Vs Tisumi

**Sorry for the short chapter before this one, I was planning on putting the duel in the previous episode, but it was like 7000+ words, so I decided to cut it in half to make it less text-heavy, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Archer vs. Tisumi! A Chilling Way of Play!**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Archer's LP: 4000**

 **Tisumi's LP: 4000**

"Hey Officer Caramel, can I go first? I mean, it would be polite, since you know: 'ladies first', and like, Sector Security Officers are supposed to be well-mannered, at least according to social media sites like spellbook and-" Tisumi would trail off a laundry list of reasons of why she should go first in the duel, Archer let out a long fatigued sigh.

"Just start your turn already!" Archer would shout back impatiently as he covered his ears.

"Thank you Officer Caramel! I'll set a monster face-down and a card face-down, your move!" She would quickly end her turn without a second thought after her paragraph of persuasion.

"Thank God...At least you play your turns out fast and not spew out a ton of dialogue while you're doing it! My move!" Archer would draw a card in a frustrated manner, angered over having to deal with a rather talkative and internet reference-ridden goth girl.

"I summon Assault Dog in attack mode!" The gun-toting police hound monster appeared with a series of barks and growls, reloading its twin-mounted machine guns with a belt of bullets.

* * *

 _Assault Dog_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Beast_

 _ATK: 1200, DEF:800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon any number of "Assault Dog" from your Deck._

* * *

"Oh! Wow, Assault Doggo! He's so cute! Much Assault! So wow!" Tisumi would gush as she let another reference come out of her mouth, further confusing and maddening Archer.

"Not going to glorify that stupid name, I attack your face down with Assault DOG!" The Assault Dog would unleash a torrent of gunfire onto the set card, Tisumi would slyly smile in response.

"You can't destroy my set monster! For its Reese the Ice Mistress!" Tisumi would reveal the monster, the mistress of the Ice Barrier would endure the bullet fire without so much as a scratch upon her ocean-blue armor.

* * *

 _Reese the Ice Mistress_

 _Level 2,_

 _WATER, Sea Serpent, Tuner_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 800_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 4 or higher monster._

* * *

"Take that Officer Caramel! You can't beat me if you can't beat Reese!" She would announce as Archer let out a groan.

"Just shut up, I end my turn..." The Officer ended his turn as he had a feeling of where this duel was going to become. Tisumi let out a little giggle as she would start her turn.

"First, I activate my continuous spell! Level Limit - Area B! All monsters on the field that's levels are four, and above are switched to defense position!" As Tisumi played the spell card, Archer's Assault Dog would plop down on the ground and bury its head with its front paws in a timidly defensive stance.

* * *

 _Level Limit - Area B_

Continuous Spell Card

Change all face-up Level 4 or higher monsters to Defense Position.

* * *

"After that, I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" The blonde-hair assassin of the Ice Barrier tribe appeared in a stoic stance, wielding a set of snowflake-shaped shurikens.

"Since I only control level two monsters, Dewdark can attack you directly!" Archer let out a grumble as he pelted by an array of icy blue shurikens.

 **Archer's LP: 2800**

"So this is what you're doing? Stall cards and cherry tapping? Of course, you got to be annoying, both in and out of a duel!" The annoyed Officer would exclaim as he glared at Tisumi who seemed rather content on her cautious dueling strategy.

"I'm not annoying Officer Caramel! Your opinion on how I duel is none of my concern, you better think of something quick or else I'm going to win by doing absolutely nothing!" She would say proudly with a smile on her face, pressing a thumb against her chest.

"Stop calling me that!" Archer shouted as his left eye twitched, earning a giggle from Tisumi as she enjoyed the sight of a ticked off Sector Security Officer. "I draw!" Archer roared, as he looked upon the card, a vengeful look would grow.

"Let's see how you like it! I summon Jutte Fighter!" Archer called upon; the Edo period police monster materialized alongside its Assault Dog comrade, it clapped its hands together before it flashed a karate pose.

"Now its time to Synchro Summon! I tune level two Jutte Fighter with level four Assault Dog!" Archer announced. Jutte fighter would be covered in a bright green-hued light before turning into a pair of Synchro Rings, enveloping its houndish comrade before it turned into four green stars.

"What a high IQ play Officer Caramel! Whatever Synchro Monster you're going to summon can't attack because of my spell card! What a Waste!" Tisumi would point out as she tried not to laugh at the Officer's poor play.

"Attacking isn't part of my plan! Because this monster is going to catapult you back to whatever place you came from!" Archer would throw his hand up in the air as a flash of light exploded in the alleyway.

"I Synchro Summon! Goyo Catapult! Front and Center!"

* * *

 _Goyo Catapult_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 2800_

 _1 EARTH Tuner + 1 more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field: Destroy it, then Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-down Defense Position. At the End Phase of your turn: inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

The cannon-bearing Goyo monster eyes would light up with a yellow glow before it swung its jutte weapon as if it was a paper fan; with patience and control before swinging it down in a thunderous strike.

"I think I know what you're doing! And I'm going to react with my trap card! Torrential Tribute!" Right before could activate Goyo Cannon's effect, a massive wave of gushing virtual water would flood the alleyway, plucking Tisumi and Archer's monsters off the ground and causing all of them to be washed away from the duel when the torrent subsided.

"Since you summoned a monster, I can activate Torrential Tribute to destroy the whole field!" Tisumi would explain before she gave Archer a cheeky wink.

"Why do you have all these scrubby cards?!" Archer exclaimed, the Goth girl simply shrug as a reply before she answered. "It's because I know the way! And also its because I play Ice Barriers which are a pretty stally deck by nature, so I thought that-"

"I get it! I end my turn with a set card, start your turn, at least I can tolerate it, unlike any other time you speak!" The Officer would interrupt as he winced from Tisumi's tangents, instantly regretting that he even asked in the first place.

"Calm down Officer Caramel, call me a spoiled brat, yet here you are, acting like a little child! I draw!" Tisumi would tease as she drew another card from the top of her deck.

"I summon to the field! Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier!" A robed and masked magician appeared by the goth duelist's side.

* * *

 _Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier_

Level 3

WATER, Spellcaster

ATK: 1500, DEF: 800

 _You can Tribute this card to select 1 face-up WATER monster on the field, destroy it, and add 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"A level three monster are you kidding me?" Archer sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"And now I can attack you directly! Get him Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier!" Tisumi ordered as she pointed at her opponent, the spellcaster would cast a gust of icy wind at Archer, the man would let out a frustrated growl as his lifepoints dwindled once again.

 **Archer's LP: 1300**

"I end my turn with another set card! Let's hope its not mirror force! You're up Officer Caramel!" Tisumi said with a smile.

"Stupid level limit card and your stupid strategy that abuses it! I draw!" Archer cursed as he began his turn.

"Finally! A way to end this stupid strat! I play Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroying your Trashy Level Limit card!" A blue-tint cyclone came out of the revealed card, quickly picking up Tisumi's continuous spell and destroying it.

"I then activate my set card! Back to the Front! I can Special Summon back my Jutte Fighter!" Archer's tuner monster returned, this time in a defensive stance, however.

"Come on out! Satsumata Gardna!" The twin-blade halberd warrior arrived, spinning around its weapon before striking a daunting stance.

"Oh great, another Goyo Monster! You're so creative Officer Caramel!" Tisumi would complain, Archer's glare would furrow further but refused to reply to the girl's words.

* * *

 _Satsumata Gardna_

 _Level 3_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000_

 _During your main phase: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK, and if it does, Special Summon this card from your hand or GY._

* * *

"Time for another Synchro Summon! I tune Level two Jutte Fighter with Level three Satsumata Gardna!" Jutte Fighter would jump up high in the air with its Gardna companion following with him

"This Goyo monster is going to chase you the very ends of the earth! Even destruction won't stop this monster from catching his man!" Archer threw his hand up high in the air as green synchro rings enveloped his non-tuner monster.

"I Synchro Summon! Goyo Chaser! Front and Center! The masked and sharp-shouldered Goyo Monster arrived through a flash of bright light, spinning its jutte weapon by its chain.

* * *

 _Goyo Chaser_

 _Level 5_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster on the field (other than this card). When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but its ATK becomes halved._

* * *

"Haha! Now, this is going to be some nice payback for your trashy game plan! I attack your Shock Troop! Goyonic Skewer!" Goyo Chaser complied, it began to spin its jutte above its head before throwing it right at Tisumi's Ice Barrier monster, she would watch as her monster was struck by the cudgel and then quickly be wrapped by its chain.

"Goyo Chaser's effect activates! He's going to arrest your trashy card!" Goyo Chaser would laugh before pulling Tisumi's Ice Barrier to Archer's side.

"Noooo! How could this happen to me!? I made my mistakes! I got nowhere to run!" She would sing in mock despair, not caring about her monster's capture.

 **Tisumi's LP: 3600**

"And now your monster is going to attack you, albeit, with half of its attack only..." Archer would order the capture Ice Barrier monster to do his bidding; it would do so, with fear, weakly fanning a little gust of icy wind against Tisumi, she frowned as her lifepoints were sapped even further.

 **Tisumi's LP: 2850**

"Aw man, I hope you can make a comeback soon...Because I activate my other trap card! Nightmare Wheel!" All of a sudden, a large fiendish-looking iron wheel would burden Archer's Goyo Chaser, causing the warrior to drop its weapon as it fell to its knees.

* * *

Nightmare _Wheel_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. That monster must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Now your Goyo Chaser can't attack or change its battle position!"

"Why didn't you activate your trap before I attacked with it?" Archer would ask in a slightly dumbfounded look, Tisumi would also look a little puzzled as she checked the card she played.

"Wait...I could activate it before you attack with it? My little brother always told me that I can only activate it after you attack!" She said. The Officer would apply a palm to his face.

"I'm getting beat by a goth who doesn't read her cards...What a day." Archer lamented with a deep sigh, Tisumi would smile innocently before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Anyway, it's my turn! Nightmare Wheel's effect activates! You take 500 points of damage!" Archer winced as he felt his life points drop even further.

 **Archer's LP: 800**

"Hmmm, I'll just summon Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier in defense mode for now and end my turn." She would once again as her magical maiden monster appeared holding her staff in a way so that it can parry.

* * *

 _Spellbreaker Of the Ice Barrier_

 _Level 4_

 _WATER, Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200, DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, Spell Cards cannot be activated until the End Phase of your next turn, as long as this card remains face-up on the field._

* * *

Archer growled loudly in response as he drew a card "Now I know how it feels whenever I use Goyo Arrow," He said between grumbles from this girl's prattling.

"Speaking of Goyo Arrow..." Archer flashed a wicked and revenge-filled smile. "Let's see how you like it with my own scummy strategy!"

"I'll set your trashy Ice Barrier monster to defense mode! I then Special Summon from my hand! Fire Flint Lady! In defense mode!" A small flint-bearing kimono-wearing monster appeared with a warming smile, smacking its two flintstones together to create little sparks of excitement. Fire Flint Lady would try to cheer up a burdened Goyo Chaser with a couple of clap of her hands, cheering the monster on with flashy displays.

* * *

 _Fire Flint Lady_

 _Level 1_

 _FIRE, Warrior_

 _ATK: 100, DEF: 100_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Jutte" monster.)_

 _If you control a Warrior-type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And now I will use Sector Security - Goyo Raid! To Special Summon Jutte Lord from my deck! In defense mode!" As Archer revealed the spell card, the lord of the Jutte monsters came out of the card, stoically unsheathing its metal cudgel.

* * *

 _Sector Security - Goyo Raid_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower EARTH Warrior-type monster from your deck._

 _All "Goyo" Monsters on your side of the field gain 600 ATK for each monster you control that you are not the original owner of._

* * *

"And now I activate another continuous spell! Goyo Arrow! Now you'll take 1800 points of damage!" Archer began to laugh as the six-barreled handcannon appeared, Jutte Lord would hold the cannon as Fire Flint Lady would load the weapon with Goyo Chaser's Jutte and her own two flintstones.

"Uh oh!" Tisumi would shield herself as she blasted by an array of energy arrows.

 **Tisumi's LP: 1050**

"I end my turn Your move!" Archer challenged as he folded his arms.

"Wow! I can believe you did that all in one turn, to bad this is going to be your last!" Tisumi returned as she drew a card from the top of her deck, Archer would scoff in response, not believing her words.

"All of my monsters are in defense mode, your nightmare wheel is only going to set me down to 300 life points so that means I'll survive next turn!" Archer would defend, Tisumi would smile as she plucked a single card from her hand. Archer's face would sour as his life points dropped once more from Nightmare Wheel's effect.

 **Archer's LP: 300**

"You know what Officer Caramel?" Tisumi would suddenly ask, Archer didn't bite as he remained silent.

I play Monster Reborn! Bringing back my Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" The ninja-themed Ice Barrier monster appeared with a front flip with its weapons withdrawn.

"You can't attack me with Dewark! What a waste of a Monster Reborn! Haha! Now I'm sure to win! This is what you get for dueling with stall cards!" Archer quickly pointed out as he began to laugh, happy that he was going to beat Tisumi's dishonorable style of play.

"I tune Dewdark of the Ice Barrier with Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier!" Archer would gasp as Tisumi's Spellbreaker would suddenly be wrapped in a pair of green synchro rings.

"You see Officer Caramel, I like playing a lock-down style, but when the stakes are high, I can change my game plan at a moment's notice! When the Ice Barrier tribe needs help, they awaken this dragon in their greatest time of need! I need help right now so I'm going to call for his aid!" Instead of a flash of light synonymous with a Synchro Summon, it was a crystal-like mountain that would sprout from the very ground itself as a freezing gale would buffet over the entire dueling field.

"I Synchro Summon...Brionac! Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Tisumi would shout. The large glacier would start to crack and shatter as if it was being crushed by an irresistible force before exploding into a torrent of icy dust. With its crystal-clear wings, the Dragon of the Ice Barrier would beat a massive gust to clear out the chilling cloud, revealing the majestic dragon.

* * *

 _Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_

 _Level 6_

 _WATER, Dragon_

 _ATK: 2300, DEF: 1400_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can discard any number of cards to the Graveyard, then target the same number of cards your opponent controls; return those cards to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" once per turn._

* * *

The Ice Dragon would coil itself up with its serpent-like body as it let out a quiet growl, breathing out an icy-white haze as it did so. Archer let out a big gulp as looked upon the dragon.

"Now I activate Broinac's effect! I will discard my whole hand to return all of your monsters to your hand! Go Brionac! Freezing Gale!" The Ice Dragon would listen to its owner, with great strength, the dragon would blast out a tornado of ice crystals with a flap of its wings. Archer watched in stunned silence as all of his monsters would suddenly be picked up by the ice storm and be flown away from the dueling field, leaving Archer with only an unmanned Goyo Arrow in his stead.

"Sorry Officer Caramel! I got to win this for my little brother! Brionac! End this duel with Flash-Freeze Blast!" The Dragon would fire out a vortex of frost from its maw.

"Damn it!" Archer would yell out in frustration as he shielded himself from the attack.

 **Archer's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Tisumi!**

"Hooray for me! I can't believe I actually won that, I kind of have a rocky dueling record to be honest, but I'm glad that I was able to pull through!" Tisumi would cheer for herself, jumping up and striking a fist up to the sky as she did so. Archer grumbled to himself as he began to lament about his defeat.

"Whatever, here's your medicine...Good job." Archer begrudgingly handed the medicine back to the goth girl to which she accepted graciously.

"Thank you Officer Caramel! You know, you're not as bad as the other Sector Security Officers." Tisumi would admit as she offered a handshake, Archer looked a little bit surprised as he nevertheless accepted the handshake.

"I'm not?" Archer would ask quietly, before she reprimanded her claim, Tisumi began to walk off with the medicine in hand and an accomplished smile on her face.

"Well you gave me a chance to win the medicine, some officers wouldn't negotiate with a 'Delinquent' like myself. So I'm glad you're at the very least is willing to listen to me." She would say as she gave the Officer a thumbs up.

"You dueled well but it didn't matter, thanks for the win Officer Caramel!" She would say as she waved goodbye, running off as she did so, leaving Archer in a baffled silence.

"...Wait a second." Archer would look in to Tisumi's words, the Officer's would then be replaced with his usual wrathful demeanor as he discovered the unintentional insult that Tisumi created.

"Firstly! My name is not OFFICER CARAMEL Get that right! Second! I wasn't even trying to win the duel! I let you win! I could've easily won but I didn't feel like trying! Do you hear me!?" Archer lied with a shout, there was no response from the Goth Girl who already left the scene in a hurry to deliver the medicine to her sick brother.

"Archer," The off-duty Officer would hear from his communicator, Archer stiffened once he heard his Superior's elegant voice come through the voice module.

"Hey Siri...Did I do good?" Archer asked the girl winced as he did so as he was afraid that he let her down. There was a silence before she spoke, further raising the Officer's worry, she would place a finger on her chin before she answered.

"Yes, you did, above all else, you didn't call her a 'Common Rat' which was the focal point of this whole deal to begin with." She would conclude with a quick nod. The Off-duty Officer would sigh in relief from reaching expectations.

"Honestly Archer? I'm just glad that you're trying, so, good job. Let's have dinner together okay? I'll mark the restaurant's location on your Duel Runner." The thought of a nice dinner with his girlfriend would bring a grateful smile to the Officer's lips.

"Thank you Siri," He said graciously, the girl would once again nod "Just consider it as a reward for improving yourself, I'll see you then at seven pm sharp, understood?" Siri would order from the Officer.

"Understood" Archer answered, Siri would turn off her communicator after a click of her tongue, content on

"Guess getting groceries can wait, I got to change to a suit!" Archer would exclaim to himself as he felt his Sector Security uniform would be off-putting for a dinner at the Tops. He would jog out of the alleyway to start his drive back home, hoping that he still has the chauffeur suit that Siri gave to him.

All he needs to do is to not wear the hat and gloves and it'll be perfect attire for a well-earned dinner date.


	11. Disrupted Dinner Date

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! V.P.D.**

 **Chapter 10: A Disrupted Dinner Date! A Sibling Rivalry Remerges!**

Archer took a deep breath to calm himself down as he waited for Siri to arrive. The place that Siri guided the Officer to was a stuffy and upper-class French Restaurant located deep in the Topside, a prized bistro for the wealthy Topsiders that reside around it.

What once was a sunny day was now a light-peppered evening. The buildings of the Tops lit up like a Christmas tree during nighttime, dazzling and glistening with light.

"Chez La Bohème?" The Sector Security would recall in a stunted voice, cocking his head slightly as he tried to reread the eatery's name correctly. Each red silk curtains would drape the windows of the restaurant and inside of those glass panes were walls of ivory white and candle-lit dining tables. The Officer would scoff from the feeling of arrogance and pretentiousness that would loom over the restaurant. Already feeling a bit patronized by the environment.

'I hope we'll just split the pay at the end of this, she knows that a Sector Security Officer's gets paid less than a Sector Security Chief...' Archer would lament as he imagined the final bill was going to charge for everything in life-threatening prices.

A small tinge of anxiety began to well in the Officer; he hoped that Siri wasn't just pranking him or something; he tried to put an end to his Rat-calling and poor attitude.

The Sector Security Officer would adjust his tie nervously, hoping that this chauffer suit would mask his Commoner Status among the exquisite Topsiders who would stroll inside of the restaurant after talking with the Maître D' that was stationed at the front door.

The Aging manager would throw an occasional glance at the Sector Security Officer with suspicious eyes, internally questioning why the man is absent-mindedly loitering near the place he works at.

"May I help you Good Sir?" The Maître D' croaked politely he began to twirl his greying mustache. Archer would raise an eyebrow from the manager's polite tone, expecting more of an accusation from the old man instead of a helping hand.

"I'm just waiting for my date...Sir." Archer would reply as he nodded his head, The Maître D' let out a chuckle from Archer's words. Archer would scowl at the manager's sudden amusement.

"What's so funny?" Archer would ask with a glare, his temper still expressive after his loss against Tisumi. The Maître D' would put his hands up as a way to tell the Sector Security Officer he meant no offense, "I mean you no ill will Good Sir, I'm just happy that a young man such as yourself is spoiling his love." Archer would cock his head in slight confusion.

"What are you going on about?" The Manager would slick back his silver platinum head of hair as he spoke "La Chez Boheme is one of the highest-rated restaurants in the Tops, it also the most costly. To see a young man giving his all for his date warms my old heart, so good on you Sir!" The Old Manager would earnestly say as he gave the Sector Security Officer an approving nod.

Archer would gulp loudly as he heard The Maître D's claim of the Restaurant was one of the most expensive restaurants in the Tops. The dinner bill being more pricey than what Archer thought previously shot a nerve-racking shiver to his spine. The Officer would soon loosen his tie slightly as a familiar car would drive up to the entrance of Chez La Bohème.

'Alright, here we go Archer...Don't worry about the cost and enjoy your time with her!' The Sector Security Officer would psyche himself up before laying his auburn brown eyes on his newly-arrived Superior.

The man would start to blush as he looked upon his girlfriend, she was wearing a long raven-black dress that would match her black hair that flowed down her back like a curling wavy river. The black dress was decorated with small white crystals around her collar and shoulders, adding bits of pearl white to offset the twilight black silk that comfortably hugged her body.

Siri would smile to Archer as she noticed his stunned stare, content that her looks alone left her partner utterly speechless. Her eyelashes were tended carefully, complimenting her cerulean blue eyes.

"How do I look, Archer?" Siri would ask her partner as she did a little spin, happy to show off more of herself to the speechless Archer. As she spun, it was revealed that her black dress was backless. Archer was memorized by Siri's appearance judging by his slacked jaw and widened eyes.

"...Amazing..." Was all the man could say, earning a light giggle from his Superior. She would elegantly walk close to Archer, and with some height assistance with a pair of white high heels, she would give a quick kiss on the cheek, Archer visibly stiffened as he felt her pillowy lips press against his face.

"C'mon, let's eat, you must be starving after losing to that girl with the Ice Barrier monsters." Siri gave her partner a wink before smiling playfully, Archer's stunned state quickly turned into a tired frown.

"Even on a night like this, I still can't catch a break! And I wasn't even trying to win that duel by the way!" Archer would finally regain his senses after hearing the teasing from his girlfriend, trying his hardest not to feel salty from his previous loss.

"Sure you weren't Archer, and I choose to be a professional duelist than a Sector Security Chief!" Siri would stick her tongue out at Archer, not believing the man at all. Before the Sector Security Officer could defend his somewhat dubious claims, his hand was plucked by Siri as she led him inside of the restaurant. The Maître D' humbly smiled as he allowed the two new lovers in.

"You look amazing too. I knew I made the right choice in getting you that suit." Siri would suddenly say in a soft and sincere voice, while the man was still a bit peeved from Siri's teasing, Archer couldn't help but smile from the compliment.

* * *

The dimly lit interior of Chez La Bohème would emit a feeling of fanciness and class as chandeliers would hang from the ceiling.

Patrons of the restaurant would eat their meals in a controlled and civil manner. As if they were only eating out of social pressure rather than hunger or pleasure. Eating expensive food like it was flavorless chaff instead of a delicate delicacy.

"So Archer," Siri would take a bite from her steak as the man in question would poke his meal. Finding the dish that he randomly ordered from the french-ridden menu to be alien to the Sector Security Officer.

"Yes, Siri?" He would redirect his gaze to her. Picking with his fork at the plate of what is presumably fish as he did so.

"What's it like eating like a Topsider?" She would giggle in amusement from Archer's hesitance to eat.

"A lot more difficult than I imagined...Like, am I supposed to eat the raw parsley on top or do I just put it aside?" Archer would ask in an embarrassed tone as he averted eye contact. Finding his lack of class to be pitiful.

"Don't worry...Let me help you." A light, gentle tone would come out of Siri's lips as she would calmly cut a slice of fish from Archer's plate with her own fork and knife.

"Now, say 'Ahhhh!'" Siri would suddenly put the slice of fish right up to Archer's face, waiting for him to open his mouth and take the first bite. The Sector Security Officer begin to blush as he noticed other patrons were staring at the blooming couple.

"Siri please, don't you think this is a little-" The Man's complaints would soon be silenced as Siri would swiftly stuff the morsel right into Archer's mouth. The Officer initial gut reaction was to cough from the immediate consumption, almost choking on the face as he did so. However, a delicious sensation of flavor would soon overcome Archer's senses as he recovered, bringing about a blissful and satisfied expression on his face.

"See Archer? It isn't that complicated to eat Topsider food." Siri would say with a smile, taking a bite of her steak as she did so. Archer would smile back; Too charmed by Siri to be annoyed by her sudden food attack.

"I mean, I usually eat ramen and bread. I thought Topsider food has like steps to it for maximum flavor or whatever!" Archer would try to defend his hesitance from earlier.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Archer." Siri would stick her tongue out after she spoke. With his initial conception of Topsider cuisine abolished; Archer would start to begin to eat his meal in a more consistent pace. The taste and flavor almost overwhelming for the Officer as Siri would eat her dinner along with him; content to see Archer now enjoying this dinner as much as she was.

"Huh, you're right, I shouldn't judge Topsider food and Common Ra-Citizens by their appearance. Not all Topsider things are pretentious fluff! And not all Common Citizens are criminals; I know Siri...I know." Archer replied back. Still trying to get rid of his rat-calling habit as he took another bite of his dinner.

"I'm honestly glad that you're trying Archer...I ordered Taka to try to do the same thing we're doing with Ryu and they're doing pretty well...But the others? Like George and Jamie? Not so much." She lamented with a light shrug.

"Really? That annoying bird-brain? That's surprising, both of those two guys have like...The lowest attention spans I've never seen." Archer would disagree, not believing Siri's words. A focused and developing Taka? With his annoying demeanor and his air-headedness; Archer could hardly believe it.

"Not two guys remember? Ryu is a girl." Siri would correct the doubting Officer.

"It's not my fault she cosplays as a Ninja! Seriously, she has a boy's name, she wears concealing clothes with a mask I might add! How could I not accidentally refer her to a man?" Archer would try to defend his mislabelling. His Superior sighed but would continue to poke further with her teasing.

"She doesn't cosplay as a Ninja. She is one Archer, its why we've hired her! She's a descendant of a famous Ninja Clan! You need to get your facts straight!" She would say with a playful wink, Archer would huff as he folded his arms.

"I thought Ninjas and clans were just fiction! I don't have a computer to search this up!" Archer would still try to defend his ignorance of a fellow Duel Chaser's character.

"Then get a computer then! You need to get cultured!" She would fire back, a chuckle escaping from her lips as she did so.

"OMG! SIRI?! IS THAT YOU?!" The two Sector Security Officers would hear. Siri's delighted expression would quickly sour into an annoyed and frustrated scowl. The scratchy and squeaky voice was all too familiar to the young woman.

Archer would cock an eyebrow as he watched the new person approach the two with a forcibly bright smile plastered on her young teenage face, "Is that...?" Archer would ask Siri. A tired forlorn sigh would come out from Siri as she answered her Officer's confusion.

"Yes...That's one of my sisters. My younger sister to be exact...Alexa..." She would say as she placed a palm on her flustering face. Siri's younger sister, Alexa Fujimura, was dressed in extremely eye-catching clothing. Several dining patrons would be enthralled by her gem-encrusted ivory white dress and the pair of butterfly-like fairy wings that bloomed from the back of it. Bright rainbow highlights would decorate her trailing white hair, a stark contrast to her sister's more mundane black locks.

Her right hand was encased by a large glass butterfly wing. Most likely her own customized duel disk that she asked a designer to make, the norm for Professional duelists to make them stand out more in the competitive scene.

"Like, it's so great to see you! OMG! She's got a boy-toy too! Thank goodness! Mom and Dad always thought you liked other girls! I'm sure they'll be UBER happy when you bring him home!" Alexa would jump up in excitement, bells, and chimes attached to the ends of her dress would ring as she moved around, rending the ears of both Siri and Archer.

"Boy-Toy?" Archer questioned confusedly.

"He's not my boy-toy! Don't ever say that about him okay!?" Siri retaliated, anger in her voice. Her sister would promptly ignore her, taking out her smartphone to text someone.

"I got to tell Mom and Dad about this! They'll be so happy that their Christmas Cake finally has a boyfriend!" Siri blushed further from the embarrassing information leak, she looked to Archer who was still looking bewildered by Alexa's gaudy appearance.

"Christmas Cake?" Archer would suddenly ask, not understanding the term. Alexa smiled in return, happy to educate the man with information that could potentially humiliate her older sister.

"A Christmas Cake is a woman who's 25 years old but hasn't been in a relationship yet...So Siri basically! LOL!" She would say as she giggled, finding amusement in her unfiltered words. Several listening patrons would cringe when they heard the girl used internet terminology like some technology-ingrained millennial.

Siri's face would turn as red as a tomato as she would once again look to Archer in hopes that he wouldn't be disturbed by the fact that he's dating a spinster.

"I'm 22 so it's not that big of a difference. So what if she's 25?" Archer responded indifferently with a shrug. Alexa would let out a forced laugh as she would continue to prod further.

"26 to be exact! Her birthday is next week!" She would correct the Sector Security Officer. "Why does that matter? And why are you being so rude?" Archer said, defending his embarrassed girlfriend who was still mustering up the composure to speak up for herself.

"Well, you know older women with all of her medical problems and how cranky they can be...Like Siri's hairy legs! Did you know she has to shave them every week? There is a reason why she wears stockings you know!" By this point, Siri had enough.

"What. Do. You. Want. Alexa." Siri would finally speak up. Archer could sense the pent-up anger in Siri's voice, frustrated by her bully of a little sister.

"Well...TBH!" There was a collective shiver amongst the listening diners.

"I've come here to challenge you to a duel! I have already beaten Older Sister, and I want to beat you too! I want to prove EVERYONE in New Domino City that I'm the best of the Fujimura Clan!" She would announce loudly stretching her arms out.

Siri sighed deeply as her face felt red-hot, she would pinch the bridge of her nose, "All of this, calling my boyfriend a boy-toy, calling me a Christmas Cake...And talking about crap that I would like to keep secret...Just to duel me. Fine, let's do this outside." Siri would begrudgingly accept the duel with a tired sigh, just wanting to get the duel over with.

Alexa would let out another giggle, her doll-like smile unmoving. "No, no STUPID, Not outside like a bunch of Common RATS." Archer would glance at Siri, fully realizing now why she wanted him to stop calling Commoners by such a derogatory term.

"In the New Domino Dome! I don't want this event to be like a total snoozefest with only like, fifty people around! NO! I want the whole stadium to watch our duel! With global broadcasting!" Siri's eyes widened as she heard her younger sister's words.

"W-Whole Stadium?" Siri whispered with a shudder. She would feel goosebumps from the mere thought of a massive stadium containing thousands upon thousands of people watching her every move. Alexa let out an accomplished giggle, satisfied that she struck a nerve in the usually composed and confident Siri.

"Oh?! What's wrong Siri? Was it something I said?" Alexa would laugh as she taunted her stunned sister.

"Guess you still have your stage fright! LOL!" She would once again send a wave of cringe-induced shudders amongst those who were listening in.

"That's enough! I don't care if you're her Sister, you need to back off with your rudeness!" Archer would get up from his chair to defend a trembling Siri, still trying to regain her composure.

"A-Archer..." Siri would whisper, seeing him as her savior.

"Oh Wow! Siri is so brave she needs someone else to stand up for her! Her Boy-Toy nonetheless!" She would continue to bully her older sister.

"First off, stop calling me that alright? I don't know what that means, but I know it isn't good. Second off, how about you back off or else I'll beat you in a duel myself!"

"LOL! And who are you? You're probably a legit Boy-Toy aren't you? I don't duel nobody's like you! I'm aiming for a duel with a particular nobody who could've been a somebody but was too much of a wimp to do so!"

"Shut your mouth! You piece of trash!" Archer returned venomously, Alexa would stick her hands up as if she was an innocent victim.

"ROFLMAO! Why would you say such mean things to a lady like myself? Talk about rudeness, you're the rude one here!"

"You may look like one, but you're not a lady at all...A little pompous Rat Maybe!" The Sector Security Officer would fire back.

"...I-I Accept." Archer heard, he would turn to see Siri; still wavering but steady.

"FINALLY! I'll meet you at the Neo Domino Dome! Tomorrow! Bring your Boy-toy with you so he can be disappointed by your inevitable DEFEAT!" Alexa finished as she turned her back away from the two. Her cheery smile being twisted into a sinister one for a mere moment as she left.

"Siri...Are you alright?" Archer would ask his Superior as he got close to the girl. Never before Archer has seen Siri like this before; doubtful, meek and anxious. Her face was still red like strawberries, her stance weak, and her shame overbearing.

"Another reason...Why I never became a Professional duelist..." She would suddenly say as she would avert her gaze towards and instead would look down to her feet. Feeling too ashamed to look at her love straight in the eyes.

"I...Could never duel with people watching..."


	12. Dinowrestler's Return

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading my Fanfiction! After getting hit by two overly long troll reviews; I'm glad that my passion for writing is stronger than ever before!**

 **So, here we go!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 11: Siri's Stage Fright Fight! A Dinowrestler's return!**

 _Topsiders would overrun the Duel Academy Duel Arena; the pristine stadium walls packed to the brim with rich-folk who could buy their seat if they wanted to._

 _The advertised duel featured none other than another daughter of the Fujimura Clan; A family of victorious professional duelists. After the break-out star, Cortana Fujimura defeated Axel Brave and became Intercontinental champion. Droves of excited fans preemptively bought tickets upon hearing news of Siri Fujimura: The middle child would be entering her first local tournament._

 _After days of preliminaries and unseeable play-offs, the finals of the tournament would finally come to a head at the New Domino City Duel Academy dome. Tickets sold like hot-cakes and seats filled faster than a flash flood._

 _The duel was set between the two finalists underneath dazzling lights and above a dueling field. One was a teenager that went by the name of Adrien Regis, and the other was the child prodigy herself: Siri Fujimura._

 _The crowd expected a dominant victory by the successor of the Fujimura name. But instead of getting that, their eyes would disappointingly be treated to a quivering and timid teenage girl who couldn't muster the courage even to draw a card from the top of her deck._

 _"I...I..." The girl would continue to shake and stutter as an audience of thousands of thousands would stare at her with watchful eyes. Waiting for her to begin her draw phase._

 _"Start your turn!" A Young Siri's ears would catch from the fidgeting crowd. Impatience was building up as they felt like they were rip-offed. Having been denied the pleasure of watching their soon-to-be fan-favorite decimate the opposition._

 _"I..." A surge of shudders would course through the duelist as if a torrent of chilling wind blew through the stadium. The timid Siri would look up to a particular spot in the crowd._

 _It was her Mother, Father, and her two sisters: The Older Sister Cortana and the Younger Sister Alexa. The grey-haired Cortana would try to cheer for her little sister to try to boost her confidence up only to be stopped by her two parents, the pair shaking their heads in a disapproving manner._

 _"Let her do it Cortana, a Fujimura must be independent." Her Mother would scold with her arms folded, gold pieces dangling from her ceremonial dress would clink as she turned back to watch her daughter._

 _Alexa would silently give her dueling older sister a thumbs-down while maintaining a fabricated smile at her. The Timid Siri would finally draw a card from the top of her deck, bending the card as her shaking hand would mishandle it._

 _The audience would all collectively sigh out a loud "Finally!" Causing the poor girl to feel even worse about herself._

 _"...I S-S-Summon..." It wasn't until this moment the timid duelist would realize that her hand had no level four or lower monsters, effectively telling her owner that she bricked in the most important duel of her life._

 _Her face began to brighten as red as a tomato; the audience would start to catch on to this flustering as her younger sister Alexa would start the chant._

 _"TOMATO FACE!" She said before letting out a callous laugh, the audience would carelessly follow suit._

 _"TOMATO FACE! TOMATO FACE! TOMATO FACE!" They would start to mock, their boredom eventually turning into irritability from the young girl's lack of initiative to start the duel._

 _"BOOOOO!" Siri would quiver like a sheep hearing a wolf's howl. The audience wasn't just a mesh of colors to the girl but rather an ever-encompassing ring of staring eyes upon eyes — all of them staring at her like a horde of hungering animals._

 _"I c-can't do it! I'm Sorry!" Siri would shout out an apology as she ran off of the dueling field. Her wavering spirit was finally breaking after a chorus of boos._

 _Her two parents would only shake their heads in disappointment as they watched their middle child run away with her tail between her legs; wondering why they put so much of their faith in her._

* * *

"And that's why I can't...Duel in front of people anymore, I can handle fifty people at most but if I'm at a stadium or an arena...I just shut down." Siri would explain her stage fright to Archer as the two were outside of the restaurant. Their appetites sated after a terrible taste of Alexa's volatile personality.

"What did your parents do after what happened?" Archer would ask in return, looking for some more answers. The Sector Security Officer was taken aback by Siri's newly-resurfaced meek demeanor, she was usually confident, composed, and collective, like any Security Chief, should be. But right now? She looked like a

"They called me a disappointment and would favor Alexa over me since she didn't have stage fright. She could be able to carry the Family name in the professional dueling world since I could not." His Superior would say with a deep sigh, her eyes still shadowed as she would stare at the ground.

"Some days I don't believe it, I would try block it out of my mind...But in days like these? I believe it whole-heartedly. I really am a disappointment..." The young woman would suddenly feel a steady but comforting hand on her shoulder.

She mustered enough courage to look up to Archer. Empathy was in the Sector Security Officer's eyes as he suddenly locked her into an embrace. She felt a strong sense of comforting warmth course through her.

"Siri. You're not a disappointment, and you will never be." Archer honestly said to the young woman. Siri's eyes were puffy, and her face felt hot. Alexa's toxic words and the recounting of her past brought her nearly to tears.

"How could I not be? The only member of a family of professional duelists who has a severe case of stage fright?" The young woman would continue to degrade herself. The small tinge of confidence in her heart being snuffed out by her self-esteem. Her partner let out a sigh, knowing that this was going to be a challenge if she continued with her self-deprecation, even after his vote of confidence.

"But." Archer would continue as he broke the embrace with a stoic expression on his face. Siri would be caught off-guard from the broken contact and the tonal change.

"I know what your sister is trying to do; she thinks she's going to win the duel against you because of your Stage Fright! But we're going to give her a surprise she's never going to forget!" Archer would state.

"Y-You don't mean..." Siri's eyes would widen as she realized what Archer was leading to.

"Yeah, I mean it. You wanted me to overcome my rat-calling. Now I want you to overcome your stage fright," Archer asked of the girl. Siri would instantly recoil in response. Her face reddening like a tomato from the impossible thought of herself overcoming her anxiety.

"I have an idea, I know you will not like it, but I'm sure it'll work." Archer would try to coax the girl, but the reddened and flustered Siri would continue to put up barriers.

"I...I can't! I know I can't! No plans; no matter how good, can help me overcome the problem I've had for years!" Archer let out a sigh from Siri's resistance as she would drop her head and hug herself.

"Siri, I didn't know I could stop my rat-callings ways, but here we are! Come on Siri...You need to trust me. I know it'll work." Archer asked of the girl. She didn't respond, silent and defeated. The young woman would finally look up to see Archer's face. She saw the care and love in his eyes as they would glisten lightly.

"Alright Archer, I-I'll try." She would finally agree with a slight nod.

"That's all I ask from you Siri, come, I know a guy who could help you. I'll drive you there okay?" Archer would open the passenger door of Siri's car, waiting for the girl to enter inside.

"O-Okay..." Siri would say meekly, unsure of what her partner had in store for her.

* * *

The gaudily-garbed Alexa would smile happily as she would walk around the control room of New Domino Dome with whimsy steps. The control room was the centerpiece to any dueling arena, responsible for setting the Action field for Action Duels and setting up speed duels with an array of buttons, computers, and modules.

"Like OMG! I can't believe that STUPID guard let me in! Now I can make sure I can win this duel!" She would say joyously aloud. With a little bell-banging hop; Alexa would start to tamper with a computer in the room.

"Now its time to...Stack the deck!" She would say with a giggle as the control room computer would display a variety of Action Duel Fields, from the central sogen plains to the mosaic Vampire Kingdom to the steampunk-ish Geartown.

"All I need to do is deactivate all of these..." Alexa would select all Action Duel Fields with and delete them from the randomizer except for a particular one that would favor Alexa's deck and playstyle.

"AND! Just another thing!" She would spin around before she tampered with the computer more.

"And now I will WIN! Just you wait, Siri...You're going to get OWNED! And then Mommy and Daddy will finally see me as the BEST one out of their daughters!" She would declare with a laugh, sounding a lot more sinister than before.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Ms. Alexa?" A sudden voice would ask behind the Professional Duelist. She laughed back before shrugging innocently, spinning around to face her doubter. It was her agent, the one who suggested the idea of having his client duel her older sister — both as a way to make money and to further his client's career.

"Of course I'm sure! Mommy and Daddy still have doubts about me. All I need to do is beat Siri to get their full confidence! If it means CHEATING! Then so be it! No one will ever know!" She would hush her old agent about her morally questionable choices.

With a couple of commands and button presses; the Actions cards would be altered substantially. Alexa would her own of grabbing useful action cards while giving her older sister a collection of mostly negative ones that would ultimately hamper her older sister's chances of winning.

"Well, both of us will know...As well the guard that I had to bribe. If anyone else founds out about this; Your older sister will be the one who is going to have the last laugh. She is a Sector Security Chief after all!" He said after he wiped some sweat off his brow. Trying in vain to have his client think about the repercussions of cheating.

"Oh SHUT UP ELSWORTH! I know what I'm doing!" She would shout back to the concerned agent. Flashing a devilish scowl just for a moment before returning to her inauthentic smile.

"If you say so, Ms. Alexa," The Agent would comply to his client's wishes with a stressful sigh. Nervously watching the exit door in case of any unbribed security guards would come.

"This is totally going to be a ROFLMAO moment for this Christmas Cake!" She said with a sinister laugh as she would continue to tip the scales in her favor.

* * *

"SECRO! SECRO! SECRO!" The Dinowrestler Duelist would let out an accomplished laugh as his opponent would run away from the makeshift dueling arena. The opponent would not care for the cards that he had dropped while fleeing. The humiliated duelist caring more about escaping the scene with whatever dignity he has left than picking up cards that he lost.

Secro in question was looking different compared to what he looked like during his encounter with Archer Lee. Proudly he would still bear the same crude dinosaur costume. But now with an entirely new color scheme and adorned with new additions. The once brightly-colored scales were now wholly painted in black and red. The decorative bones were now tinted with messy stains of crimson red as if the pieces were carved from recently hunted animals.

And instead of the mighty T-Rex mask. It was the cruel and vicious Spinosaurus that would hide the Duelist's face — masking his face with a blood-stained spinosaurus skull.

"Now that's what I'm talking about baby! 4000 Lifepoints still intact! Secro is back in black!" He announced with a clawed finger pointing to the starry night. His audience would mimic the same action as they would laugh and cheer. The Dinowrestler duelist would let out a growl as he would catch them replicating his moves.

"Hey! All of you don't deserve to be my fans! You all revealed your true colors once you cheered for that Sector Security Goon!" Secro would insult the audience wrathfully. In an instant, their appreciation for the Dinowrestler Duelist would warp into vehement jeers.

"And worthless opponents like that wimpy lizard I just faced don't deserve these cards! No one does!" The Dinowrestler Duelist would let out a venomous laugh as he promptly tore up the cards his opponent left over. The crowd shouted out a wave of angered boos in return. Amidst the crowd of angry spectators were depressed younger fans who couldn't fathom their former hero being so heartless; wondering to their parents why Secro abandoned the heroic T-Rex in favor of the wicked Spinosaurus.

"Now! Who wants to step up to the plate and get a dino-sized beatdown?!" He would ask of the audience as he stomped on the destroyed cards.

The silence was deafening. The crowd would shrink as they knew they had no chance in beating this more brutal version of Secro. The Dinowrestler Duelist let out a loud hoarse laugh, finding satisfaction from the crowd's cowardice.

"We! We would like to challenge you!" The crowd heard a familiar voice as Secro was approached by two individuals in formal attire. The crowd would start to cheer lightly from the hero's return. Hoping that the Sector Security Officer could knock some sense into him by beating him a second time.

"Huh? Is that..." Secro began to recognize the brown and blonde haired man. A Torrent of bad memories began to flash in Secro's head, letting out a loud wrath-filled growl as his old opponent returned.

"Oh, it's you...Sector Security Goon! I want my rematch! I want payback after you beat me last time!" Secro demanded from Archer as the Sector Security took notice of Secro's new edgy look.

"Well, I can't give you that Secro, because Siri needs your help." Archer would try to introduce his Superior to Secro only to realize that she had started to hide behind Archer, already shaking from all of the spectators.

"W-When y-you said you had a plan. This isn't what I've h-had in mind!" Siri exclaim as she started to take heavy breaths. Already having the feeling of a hundred expectations on her back.

Before she could continue with her protests; A duel disk was suddenly tossed at her. She would catch it clumsily as her usual composure was broken into something more meek.

"You can never overcome your fear unless you face it head-on Siri, I was a little bit taken aback when I dueled here, but after a while, I got pretty used to it!" Archer remarked as he would turn to face her, smiling hopefully to her as he did so. Faltering, she would stiffly nod in return.

"So I know for a fact that you can too!" Archer would continue confidently.

"Secro, I need your help, my Superior Siri Fujimura needs to duel you so that she can overcome her stage fright. Can you please help her?" Archer would humbly ask the Dinowrestler Duelist. Secro would let out a snicker as he would fold his arms.

"What's in it for me? I'm not no goody-two-shoes anymore! So I'm not helping your girlfriend's problems for free!" Secro would close in on to Archer and would whisper into his ear. His aggressive tone being turned to a more friendlier one as if his resentment was just a mere act for the audience.

"I'll help her; I'm heeling it up. Just roll with it, and I'll help your girlfriend overcome her anxiety in no time!" Archer would nod in affirmation, now understanding the Dinowrestler Duelist's extreme character change.

"If you beat her..." Siri would gasp as Archer handed the Spinosaurus Duelist his own deck. Secro would laugh greedily as he stashed the collection of cards within his tasset.

"You get the prize you couldn't win from me when we dueled last time! Understood?" Secro would nod rapidly in return.

"Yeah! Once I beat her, I'm going to tear this deck up! It'll be the perfect payback after our last duel!" The Dinosaur Duelist cackled crazily as the thought of destroying his rival's cards was euphoric for the man.

"Listen up you garbage fans! A lone reluctant hero steps up to the plate! But it isn't the Sector Security Goon from last time! It'll be his chief that would be receiving a Dino-sized beatdown! Courtesy of Secro!" The Dinosaur Duelist would announce. The crowd would start to cheer in response. While they were a little bit disappointed that it wouldn't be the familiar Sector Security Officer that would be dueling, they'll gladly watch the Officer's chief instead.

"Why w-would you d-do that Archer?! How could y-you d-do that?!" Siri desperately asked as her emotions would flare up even more. Feeling overwhelmed with the newly added stakes.

"Because I believe in you Siri..." Archer's words struck the girl like a bolt of lightning.

"I...Really?" She would doubt, not believing the man's words.

"Of course I do! You placed your faith in me...So now it's my turn to place my faith in you." Archer said as he smiled earnestly. Siri would let Archer's words sink in.

The Police Chief would take a deep solemn breath. Muting the cheers and blinding the staring eyes of the crowd as her attention and focus would be aimed solely at her opponent. Glaring him down like as if he was just a minor opponent that needed to be taken down.

"This scaredy cat is going to duel me! It's time for a quick and easy meal!" Siri would Ignore Secro's taunts. Her eyes were blazing with a newly-found inferno of determination and courage.

She would feel another tight embrace by her love, followed by a light kiss on her cheek, Siri's face would suddenly be warmed by Archer's lips, the chilling night being more palatable with her love's support by her side. The crowd would let out a cheer and a couple of wolf whistles from the sudden romantic gesture as it would add a touch of emotion to this duel.

"Now, Final Turn this idiot." He would whisper into her ear before breaking off to join the crowd.

"You know I will!" Siri would return back.

"Are you two love-dodos done?! It's time for a dino-sized beatdown because of Jurassic's mine!" Secro would promise as his duel disk activated.

"Deck, set." Siri announced as she slammed her deck into the duel disk. Her voice changing to a cold and emotionless one as her calculating duel persona took over.

"Finally! It's FEASTING TIME!" Secro would let out a loud monstrous roar before his duel disk would activate.

 **"DUEL!"**


	13. Siri Vs Secro

**Here's another chapter for you all!**

 **Chapter 12: Siri vs. Secro! The Advent of the Skull Archfiends!**

 **Siri's LP: 4000**

 **Secro's LP: 4000**

The duel was set between The newly-turned evil Secro and the anxious but determined Siri. Secro would let out a laugh as the two duelists would draw their starting hands.

"Champions get to go first! So here goes! I summon Dinowrestler Systegosaur in attack mode!" With a slam of one of his cards; A camouflage-wearing stegosaurus monster appeared on the dueling field. The crowd let out a loud and drawling jeer in return. Knowing exactly what Secro had in store for the young woman.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Systegosaur_

 _Level 4_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1900, DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dinowrestler" monster or 1 "World Dino Wrestling" from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn, and your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY, except "Dinowrestler Systegosaur"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Dinowrestler Systegosaur" once per turn._

* * *

"BORING! BORING! BORING!" They venomously repeated. Secro let out a frustrated growl as he talked back to the toxic crowd.

"Whatever you idiots! I set one card face-down, and I end my turn!" He would curse the crowd before Siri would draw a card from the top of her deck.

But before she could; bad memories would suddenly flood her mind; the horde of staring eyes, her family off in the distance, not supporting despite having the chance. These flashbacks would force her to turn to the crowd in fear and panic as her trauma would linger on like a festering wound.

A sea of lidless eyes was in her wake...But there was one person she could make out within this optic-ridden madness.

It was her loving boyfriend; Archer, cheering her on with a kind smile. She would take a single long deep breath

"...Turn! Start!" She announced with a mighty flourish of a draw. The crowd let out a cheer in reply.

"Normal Summon: Fabled Dyf!" The flail-wielding Fabled monster arrived with a slam of its weapon and a prideful roar.

* * *

 _Fabled Dyf_

 _Level 3_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400, DEF: 1700_

 _When a "Fabled" monster is sent from the hand to your Graveyard, you can Tribute this card to select that monster, and Special Summon it from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Activate Spell Card! Dark World Lightning!" Secro gasped in surprised as a bolt of lightning would strike one of his set cards. Shattering the trap card into pieces.

"I discard Fabled Dianaira to destroy your set card. Effect Activate! Fabled Dyf! I will tribute it to Special Summon the Fabled Dianaira I discarded!"

Fabled Dyf would conjure a blue orb before throwing it onto the ground. A swirling portal would appear underneath the monster's feet. Sucking the fiend in, replacing the demon with the Massive Fabled Dianaira. A menacing grin flashed on the monster's mouth before it flexed its veiny muscles from its arrival. Garnering some swooning sighs from the crowd.

* * *

 _Fabled Dianaira_

 _Level 8_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2800, DEF: 100_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 "Fabled" monster. Once per turn, the effect of the first Normal Spell Card your opponent activates becomes "Your opponent discards 1 card". ("Your opponent" means the controller of this monster.)_

* * *

"Battle Phase: Fabled Dianaira attacks Dinowrestler Systegosaur!" The monster would listen to its master. Its gold-plated claws would glow as it threw a punch at Systegosaur. The strike would shatter Secro's monster into pieces, despite its destruction. The Dinowrestler Duelist would only laugh arrogantly in response.

"Just a minor setback! Nothing more nothing less!" He would say as his lifepoints were depleted.

 **Secro's LP: 3300**

"We'll see about that. Set two Cards. Turn. End." She would end her turn coldly. Secro would draw a card from his deck before letting out a conniving snicker from the result.

"Since you control more monsters than I do, I can activate the destroyed set card's effect! World Dino Wrestling!" Siri would cock her head from this surprising play. Not expecting a field spell to be set face-down instead of merely being activated on his turn.

"COWARD! COWARD! COWARD!" The crowd would jeer out in response, already familiarized with this different card combo.

"You see girl, I learned my mistakes after I was beaten by your boyfriend! Now I'm willing to do whatever I can to stay at the top of the food chain! Even if these idiots disagree with me!" He would point to the audience before giving them a thumbs-down.

"I banish World Dino Wrestling to Special Summon Dinowrestler Coelasilat from my deck!" A raptor wearing a leather jacket would arrive on the field in a defensive pose.

* * *

Dinowrestler _Coelasilat_

 _Level 2_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur, Tuner_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 0_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Dinowrestler Coelasilat" once per Duel this way._

* * *

"Now! I can normal summon Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi since I already control a Dinowrestler on the field!" A bone-wielding long neck Dinowrestler appeared alongside Coelasilat. Twirling its bone batons before slamming them together.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi_

 _Level 6_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2200, DEF: 0_

 _If you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. During your turn, if your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then add this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" once per turn._

* * *

"I will now Synchro Summon! Level two Coelasilat tunes with level six Eskrimamenchi!" Secro would announce before letting out a vile roar. Coelasilat would explode into a pair of green synchro rings, fully engulfing Eskrimamenchi with its neon glow.

"Once I was a foolish hero who thought that dueling fair could net you a win! But now...I abandoned those ideals so I can win again! I Synchro Summon!" Siri and the crowd would wince as their ears would be battered from a dinosaur's mighty roar.

Grandoise and showy pyrotechnics would explode behind the monster it would be illuminated by sparks, fireworks and search beams. Revealing a spinosaurus adorned with a mask, gloves and pants; all splashed with a coat of black paint to signify its villainous status.

"Dinowrestler! Spinosavate!" Secro announces before letting out a roar of his own, mirroring the Spinosaurus monster that he summoned forth.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Spinosavate_

 _Level 8_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur_

 _1 Dinosaur tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _ATK: 3000, DEF: 0_

 _If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Your opponent's monsters cannot target other monsters for attacks. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 other card you control instead._

* * *

A tidal wave of boos would erupt from the audience as the Villainous Secro would pose with his newly-acquired Ace Monster.

"Now! I play Spinosavate's special effect! He can destroy one card you control! So I think I'll destroy your Dianaira!" Secro pointed at Siri's fabled monster. With a step back, Spinosavate would let out an earth-rumbling roar, breaking Dianaira and shattering it to pieces.

"Set card...Activate! Scapegoat!" Siri said as she managed to regain her footing from Spinosavate's rapturing scream. As Dianaira faded away in a trail of shattered dust, four drowsy-looking differently colored goats would appear by Siri's side; standing defiantly against Secro's Synchro Monster.

* * *

 _Scapegoat_

 _Quick-play Spell_

 _Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

"Now you won't be able to attack directly!" Siri pointed out as she would hear the crowd support her through a collected sigh of relief.

"But since you special summoned a monster! I can activate Eskrimamenchi's effect! I can Special Summon back Systegosaur and add Eskrimenchi back to my hand!" Secro would laugh as Spinosavate would be accompanied by a newly-revived Systegosaur.

"What?!" Siri gasped as Secro would then add a card from his Deck to his hand. "And that allows me to activate Systegosaur's effect! I can add Dinowrestler Pankratops to my hand which I'll happily summon since you control more monsters than me!" The Triceratops monster would appear, looking more vicious and dour than before with its green and purple wrestling gear being repainted with shades of black and red.

* * *

 _Dinowrestler Pankratops_

 _Level 7_

 _EARTH, Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2600, DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn this way. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Dinowrestler" monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn._

* * *

"Damn it..." Siri cursed under her breath from the overwhelming opposition.

"Time to feast my dinosaur friends! I attack your scapegoats with Pankratops! Systegosaur! And Spinosavate! Dino-sized Beatdown!" Secro would let out a monstrous roar as his monsters would charge forward in a horde of claws, talons, and fangs.

"Set card...Activate: Alchemy Cycle!" As Siri would reveal the card, the effect didn't go off, only flipping the card mid-way before stopping in a stilted halt. She cocked a confused eyebrow as Spinosavate would devour one of the scapegoat tokens.

"You can't use trap cards whenever Spinosavate attacks! What a foolish Dodo-brain you are!" Secro insulted with a laugh.

"Then I'll activate it when your Systegosaur attacks! Alchemy Cycle allows me to draw cards depending on the number of monster's that were destroyed by battle this turn!" Siri would draw two cards from the top of her deck as her two other tokens would be eaten and flattened by Systegosaur and Pankratops respectively.

"Whatever Dodo-Brain. I end my turn!" Secro would finish, apparently not impressed by Siri's response.

"Turn. Start!" Siri would draw another card from the top of her deck. A small hopeful smile would appear on the young woman's face.

"It's time...To start building the way for my final turn." She whispered to herself as her confidence would start to build its way as well.

"Ritual! Spell Card activate: Contract with the Abyss!" The crowd gasped as they were fully shown the card.

"Siri has a ritual monster?" Archer asked to no one, never expecting his Superior to be a ritual monster user.

"I tribute from my hand and field: Stygian Security! One of my Scapegoat Tokens! And Fabled Ashenveil!" The three monsters would appear for a moment before they would join together and turn into a blue hexagonal sigil on the dueling field.

"I Ritual Summon:-" Before Siri could finish her sentence the crowd would express disappointment from one particular thing she has never done before.

"SUMMONING CHANT! SUMMONING CHANT! SUMMONING CHANT!" They would repeat resoundingly to the girl; taking her back.

"I...Never done a summoning chant before..." She admitted in a meek whisper. She would look over to Archer and to her surprise; he was chanting with them. Having his full confidence that she could do it.

"But...I'll try!" She would promise as she felt her courage swell from the sight of her love supporting her.

"Through the fiendish Light...Comes a monster of crackling Darkness! I call forth! The Herald of the Skull Archfiends...I Ritual Summon!" Siri would swing her right hand and snap her fingers.

"Advent! Skull Archfiend!" From a lightning strike came the Ritual Fiend as it rose from the hexagon. Crackles of blue electricity would surge around its bone-encased flesh as it would stretch its bat-like wings.

* * *

 _Advent Skull Archfiend_

 _Level 6_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500, DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract with the Abyss." This card's name becomes "Summoned Skull" while on the field, but it is still treated as an "Archfiend" card. This face-up card cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a Ritual Monster. Also, it cannot be destroyed by monsters' effects, except Ritual Monsters'. If this Ritual Summoned card you control is sent to your GY by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Summoned Skull" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

"Hahaha! You think that'll save you?! I activate Pankratops Effect! I'll tribute Systegosaur to destroy Skull Archfiend! Pankration Slam!" The crowd gasped as Pankratops would jump high up in the air, heading straight down Advent Skull Archfiend in an elbow drop. The crowd shielded their eyes from an explosion of dust as the two monsters clashed.

"That was to easy! It's time to win-WHAT?!" Secro's Spinosaurus skull mask's jaw would drop as the dust settled revealing a Pankratops being held by its neck by Siri's Advent Skull Archfiend. The Dinowrestler would squabble and scramble before being thrown back to Secro's side.

"Advent Skull Archfiend effect: It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect's of non-ritual monsters!" Siri explained to a shocked Secro as the crowd would cheer.

"LET'S GO ARCHFIEND! LET'S GO ARCHFIEND!" They repeated with a series of claps. Siri's opponent would growl wrathfully as he closed his mask to avoid looking like a fool.

"It's whatever...End your turn already!" He yelled back impatiently. A small chuckle would come out of Siri as her Ritual monster would fold its arms in an intimidating manner.

"Seems like you're just as smart as the dinosaurs you cosplay! What a shame!" She would quip suddenly in her normal more welcoming voice. Laughs and chuckles would erupt from the arena as Secro would feel even more humiliated.

"I SAID END YOUR DAMN TURN!" He yelled once again.

"Fine fine. Set two cards. Turn. End." Secro would start his turn as the cheers would quickly turn into boos.

"Shut it you Losers! My move! I'll end you with the normal summon of Dinowrestler Capaptera!" Secro started as his dinowrestler team would gain another member to their cause. This time, a flying agile pterosaur.

"It's time to end you! You dodo-brained Scaredy Cat!" The crowd would gasp from his anger-filled announcement. Siri would flinch slightly but would steel her resolve with a controlled and collected stance.

"I activate the spell card! Mini-Guts! I can tribute Capatera to turn Advent Skull Archfiend's attack to Zero!"

* * *

 _Mini-Guts_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. This turn, when it is destroyed by battle and sent to their Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK in the Graveyard._

* * *

Eskrimamenchi disappeared into the graveyard in a haze. Siri would notice that her ritual monster would begin to decay into a dried and withered version of itself slowly. Too weak and feeble to stand as proudly as it did before the effect occurred.

"Set card activate: Rising Energy! I will discard The Fabled Catsith to give my Advent Skull Archfiend a boost of 1500 attack points! Effect Activate: The Fabled Catsith! Once its discarded I can destroy one monster you control! I will destroy Spinosavate!" Spinosavate would suddenly be covered in a purplish aura as it would drop to its knees in pain.

"Hahaha! Now it's my turn to play Dirty! I'll use Spinosavate's effect to destroy Pankratops to save itself! It looks like Pankratops shouldn't have put his trust in the mighty Spinosavate!" With a conniving growl; Spinosavate would bite into Pankratop's neck. The wrestler would wail in pain before shattering into pieces, unwillingly saving the backstabbing Spinosavate from destruction.

"BACKSTABBER! BACKSTABBER!" The crowd would repeat between a series of claps.

"Damn it..." Siri replied from her failed attempt of getting rid of Secro's ace monster.

"You're a very lucky girl you are! Because if it weren't for your Rising Energy, I would've won this duel! Because I activate two spell cards! Back-up Rider! Which gives my Spinosavate a boost of 1500 attack points!"

"And then I activate another copy of World Dino Wrestling! Giving my Spinosavate another boost of 200 attack points!" The crowd as Spinosavate would continue to grow stronger and stronger with each added buff.

* * *

 _World Dino Wrestling_

 _Field Spell card_

 _While you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, each player can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. If your "Dinowrestler" monster attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 200 ATK during damage calculation only. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Dinowrestler" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "World Dino Wrestling" once per turn._

* * *

The dueling field would suddenly warp into a circular caged ring in the middle of a prehistoric jungle, Siri would look around her new surroundings with curiosity in her eyes. Silently relieved that she couldn't see any of the audience members as they were covered by visualized floral.

 **Spinosavate's ATK: 3000 - 4700**

"I attack your Advent Skull Archfiend With Spinosavate! Savate Strike!" Spinosavate would jump high up in the air before soaring down in a taloned dive kick, glowing a yellowish sheen from Ego Boost's effect as it would rend Skull Archfiend's flesh. Siri would visibly wince as her lifepoints took a heavy toll from the attack.

 **Siri's LP: 800**

"I end my turn! You better make your next turn count!" Secro challenged as he folded his arms, his Ace monster doing the same notion as both would proudly bask in the boos.

Siri took a step forward as she back into the defensive from Secro's potent attack. Her Skull Archfiend monster would regain its strength again as Mini-guts effect would subside. Despite the audience masked by leafs, trees, and vines, she could still hear their chants and cheers through the Jurassic jungle. Loudly giving out their trust and faith onto the young woman.

"Turn. Start. Draw!" She would once again draw in a mighty flourish. The audience roared as she stood defiantly against the heelish Secro.

"...Final...Turn!" Siri declared as she threw her hand up in the air.

"EH!?" The Whole crowd would shout out.

"Normal Summon: Fabled Gallabas!" The Flail-wielding Fabled monster materialized on the field with a swing of its spikeball.

* * *

 _Fabled Gallabas_

 _Level 4_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500, DEF: 800_

 _You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with DEF less than or equal to this card's ATK._

* * *

"Effect Activate: Fabled Gallabas! I will discard The Fabled Ganashia to destroy Spinosavate!" Gallabas would swing down its massive flail onto the ground, forcing the earth to shatter right underneath Spinosavate's feet.

"Haven't you learned already yet you dodo-brained girl? I can just destroy my World Dino Wrestling Field Spell to negate its destruction!" Spinosavate would merely hop out of the way before it could fall into the eroded abyss, the field spell dematerializing as it would return to the normal dueling field.

"I know. I just want to see the look on everyone's faces when they watch your humiliating defeat." Siri answered back.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Secro said as his mask's jaw would drop.

"Effect Activate: The Fabled Ganashia! Since it was discarded, I can special summon it to my field!" A big-bellied elephant creature would arrive with a hefty stomp. Its tiny imp owner would helplessly hang onto the beast's ear like a dangling earring.

* * *

 _The Fabled Ganashia_

 _Level 4_

 _LIGHT, Beast_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is discarded to the Graveyard, Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned this way, it gains 200 ATK and is removed from play when it is removed from the field._

* * *

"You think some pot-bellied Elephant is going to scare me?!" Secro would reply venomously in return.

"Trap Card Activate! Revival Gift!" Before Secro could question what Siri had in store for him, two pitch-black little demons would appear on his side of the field in bouts of confetti. Sporting cheeky grins as they would sneakily stare at their new owner.

* * *

 _Revival Gift_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. Its effects are negated. Special Summon 2 "Gift Fiend Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1500) to your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"I can Special Summon the tuner monster Stygian Security at the cost of gifting you two Gift fiend tokens in attack position!" Siri explained as her Stygian tuner monster would fly into the dueling field like a light-exposed bat.

"Commence Synchro Summon! Level 5! Tuning Stygian Security with Fabled Gallabas!" Stygian Street Patrol and The Fabled Gallabas would unite against their foes, as they would turn into green synchro rings and green synchro stars respectively. The audience gasped in awe as they would wonder what Synchro Monster Siri would summon.

"...Through the shadows of despair...Only the light of justice can illuminate the way to victory!" Siri recited as instead of a flash of light common with Synchro Summons. A hellish dark tunnel would suddenly appear on the dueling field.

"She's using my summoning chant when I summoned Heiji!" Archer whispered with a surprised but joyous smile.

"I Synchro Summon!" Siri would swing her hand, snapping her fingers as she did so.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" The crowd repeated as they would snap their fingers too.

"Stygian Sergeants!" The sounds of police sirens and the flickering of lights would leak of the tunnel as the two-headed draconian Stygian monster would ride out of the visual highway like a duel chaser in a high-stakes pursuit.

* * *

 _Stygian Sergeants_

 _Level 5_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200, DEF: 1800_

 _1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can have this card gain 800 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also this card can make a second attack in a row._

* * *

"Wait...With these two losers on my side of the field...That means you can deal damage to me!" Secro would exclaim as he began to freak out.

"That's right! Commence Battle Phase! Stygian Sergeants attacks one of your Gift Fiend Tokens!" Stygian Sergeants would pull out a blaster from a hidden compartment of their demonic motorcycle and would shoot down one of Secro's tokens.

"At least you can't finish me this turn! No matter with the attack boost from Sergeant's effect I'm still standing tall!" Secro would point out as his lifepoints took a hit.

 **Secro's LP: 2600**

"That's why I'm attacking Spinosavate with Stygian Sergeants for a mutual kill!" Siri declared with a sly smile on her face.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Secro shouted in bewilderment, placing his hands on to his mask as its lower jaw would drop. Stygian Sergeants would let out a maddened laugh. It revved up its duel runner before driving straight into Spinosavate in an explosive crash. Destroying both monsters in a massive cloud of dust and fire.

"Now...I attack the other Gift Fiend Token with The Fabled Ganashia!" The gluttonous Fabled Ganashia would pluck the clueless fiend token off of the ground. After a moment of contemplation, it would happily drop the little devil right into its open maw, rubbing its belly as the crowd would laugh from its silly attack.

 **Secro's LP: 2200**

"No! Wait! Just let me win! I'll give back your boyfriend's deck! Just let me win please!" Secro would pathetically beg, earning an amused scoff from Siri.

"Sorry Secro, I need to win this! Advent Skull Archfiend! Attack Secro directly!" Advent Skull Archfiend would nod in affirmation. A potent blue current of electricity would surge through the demon's body as it would conjure up an orb of crackling energy. This orb of electricity would grow larger and larger until its size eclipsed its creator.

"I can't believe this!" Secro would shout in bewilderment as he was blasted by Advent Skull Archfiend's attack.

 **Secro's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Siri!**

Siri's burrowed duel disk would deactivate, her monsters disappearing piece by piece as it did so. Siri would take a deep sigh as she heard only murmurs and mumbles from the crowd. Shocked from such an explosive turn from the Sector Security Chief.

Siri would slowly approach a kneeling Secro, broken and battered from his defeat. "Even when I made a Heel turn...I still couldn't win!" Secro would lament as he would hunker down as an attempt to hide from the crowd. Before Siri could try to comfort the defeated dinowrestler duelist he would suddenly get up to his feet.

"But, you made me learn a lesson!" He would declare, the crowd would gasp from such a statement.

"I did? I mean...I thought this whole duel was about me overcoming my stage fright." She would shrug as she looked around the audience. While she still was a bit perturbed by the staring eyes; they didn't look to be as worrying as it used to be.

"I should've never abandoned my fans...Thank you for teaching me this!" Secro would shake Siri's hand in thanks.

The audience would erupt in cheers, they would dance, holler and fist pump as it seemed to look like their local champion has finally realized the error of his ways.

"And thank you, for helping me deal with my problem!" Siri would return in a light smile, somewhat flustered from the duelist's gratefulness. Siri would then be quickly lifted off of the ground in a hug by Archer.

"I knew you could do it, Siri!" Archer said joyously, the young woman would kiss her boyfriend after he set her down.

"Thank you...For having faith in me Archer...Now," Siri would turn serious for a moment.

"Let's put my Sister in her place!" She announced with a confident shout. A finger pointing to the starry sky.


	14. Clash of the Fujimura Sisters Part 1

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This will be the first action duel I've ever written! Wish me luck!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 13: Clash of the Fujimura Sisters! Part 1**

Siri Fujimura would take a deep long sigh as she stared herself at the mirror, forming a misty haze from the reflection so that the young woman could hide from the anxiety that dwelled within her eyes.

The locker room of the New Domino Dome would be quiet and still as Sector Security Chief would try to psyche herself up by mustering up a pep-talk.

"Just ignore the crowd when they're booing you, and you'll be fine Siri." She told herself as a confident smile would creep up on her face.

This display of pent-up bravery would soon be dismayed by her younger sister Alexa who noisily entered into the locker room with her butler; Elsworth.

"Like OMG! Are you seriously going to duel in THAT GETUP!?" The younger Fujimura would begin her usual jabs and taunts, this time targeting her sister's choice of attire for this particular duel. Siri cocked an eyebrow in response as she glared at her sibling opponent.

"You're the one to talk. Who in their right mind would wear fairy wings out in public?" Siri defended her Sector Security Chief uniform as she pointed at Alexa's sparkly dress wings. The two outfits were contrasting each other like the two sisters that would wear them.

"A successful Pro-duelist! That's who! Unlike a certain someone who has stage fright!" Alexa continued in her petty insults, her squeaky voice disrupting whatever calm the locker room once had.

"Why are you here Alexa? There are two locker rooms in this arena for a reason." Siri snapped as her patience finally bent over. Garnering an ear-retching laugh from the younger sister as she felt a sense of pride and accomplishment from

"I'm just here to tell you that Mommy and Daddy are going to spectate our duel! PLUS! Older Sister is going to spectate too! They're going to have front-row seats!" Siri's felt a shiver down her spine as soon as she heard the news. Quickly noticing her dampening sister, Alexa would continue to prod further as her voice raised higher and higher.

"OH!? What's wrong Siri? Are you afraid of disappointing Mommy and Daddy AGAIN!?" Siri didn't respond as she turned her gaze away from Alexa. Irritated, Siri would clench her fists tightly as she silently began to fume. Noticing Siri's newly-found pent-up rage, Elsworth tried to convince his master from prodding any further.

"Miss Alexa...Maybe simmer down a little bit? We have to prepare for the duel!" Elsworth requested in a light whisper. Alexa snorted loudly in reply as she tilted her head like a curious cat, finding boredom from Siri's resilience, she would comply with her servant's wishes.

"LOL! FINE! I'll see you later Siri! Remember to shave your legs before heading out there!" Alexa would sarcastically wave goodbye to her silenced sister as she left the locker room, loudly snickering and snorting to herself as she did so.

When silence returned in the locker-filled halls; a long, somber sigh leaked out of the Sector Security Chief's lips. Shaking her head, Siri would turn back to the mirror and quickly noticed that her eyes were starting to get teary.

"Damn it...Don't let her get to you, Siri!" She suddenly shouted to her reflection, angry at the droplets of water that would trail down her face.

"Who cares about your disappointed mother and father? It's not like winning this stupid duel will change anything. They're still going to hate you for something that happened years ago!" The young woman would try to bolster herself with brutal honesty but to no avail.

She hanged her head to avert her reflected gaze, lacking the courage to even look at herself as she felt her heart sunk deep within her hurting chest.

"Hey Sis, are you alright?" Siri would suddenly hear behind her. The voice was all too familiar to the young woman, not scratchy and aggravating like Alexa, but more monotone and gruff. Siri would turn around to see her older sister Cortana. The silver-haired sibling would lower her head slightly as she stood several inches taller than her younger sibling.

The eldest sister of the Fujimura clan's would dress in her professional duelist costume. Instead of something whimsical or practical like what her younger sisters would wear, Cortana wore a black leather jumpsuit all too reminiscent to unwrapped straight jackets from insane asylums and dungeons. It gave the woman an unhinged psychotic look as her long silver hair would trail down to her waist.

"Y-Yes...I'm fine," Siri answered back with a lie, avoiding eye contact, she would soon feel her head being pat.

"Don't worry about what Mom and Dad think alright?" Despite the bondage-themed professional duelist costume the eldest sister wore, she gave off an aura of comfort to the demoralized Siri, a class act compared to the angelic but mean-spirited Alexa.

"I'll try..." Siri would finally relent as she took a deep heavy breath. A smile crept up behind Cortana's unzipped leather face-mask. Happy that her younger sister was going to give her all in this duel.

"Good, I'll be cheering you on!" Cortana finished as she left the locker room, her costume's spikes would scraping

* * *

"Are you ready Siri?" Archer would ask as the two Sector Security Officers would stand in a darkly-lit room underneath the arena. Despite the dense layers of earth and concrete caking the ceilings of the underground section of the Neo Domino Dome; The growing cheers of the crowd seeped through the room like water through a grater.

Siri didn't respond as the feeling of self-doubt began to reemerge. Archer would lower himself slightly to have his hazelnut brown eyes gaze into Siri's slightly reddened cerulean blue ones.

"Siri...I know this is going to be a challenge for you. But to me; this is just a mere speedbump for someone like you! Because you're a Chief of Sector Security! An upholder of the law! And you weren't handed it by your mom and dad. You EARNED it with your own two hands. A lot more than that glitter-covered Rat has ever done in her life! Now, its time to show Alexa and everyone watching who's the better Fujimura in this duel!" Siri allowed the speech to sink in. Archer believed in her, something that she gave to him before.

"I'll be at the sidelines, as close as I can be to you! Remember, if the crowd is giving you trouble, focus on me!" The young woman would take a long deep breath as she felt Archer hold her hand in a caring, soft grasp.

She silently squeezed his hand as thanks, lightly smiling back to Archer as shimmers of hope glimmered within her eyes. The Sector Security Officer would give an affirmative nod before heading out of the dark room.

"And remember to final turn this Stupid Glitter Rat!" Archer gave Siri a confident smile before leaving.

"...I will Archer," Siri managed to squeak out as she noticed that her boyfriend lent her a single card in the same hand he once tenderly held.

It was Homage Dragon.

"I won't let you down, Archer." Her whisper echoed throughout the dark halls as she slotted her love's first card into her deck.

Siri would stumble slightly as the platform would rise from the ground, the sound of mechanical hums and clicks would hiss as a single rectangular opening would edge out of the ceiling, allowing a shining light to open up in the darkness.

* * *

The crowd roared in hype-filled celebration as the two duelists would rise out from the platforms that carried them. The hot summer sun would blaze onto the high-end stadium as it coated everyone inside of it with a bright yellow sheen.

Siri looked at her surroundings. If the crowd at Secro's Commons Ring was like to the Young Woman The crowd at the Neo Domino Dome was like an endless ocean. Thousands upon thousands of staring eyes would beam at the speechless Siri.

In the lower level of the stadium seats were small flocks of pompous topsiders who started to play their own game of gambling and in the higher level were lucky Commoners who managed to scrounge enough money and were just happy to be watching a professional duel.

There was a pair of spectators that Siri could make of in the droves of topsiders. There, sitting upon two luxurious seats of red velvet and next to Cortana were Siri's mother and father.

The Elders of the Fujimura clan would look upon the stadium field with disinterest as a gang of bodyguards would fetch them their every whim. Their veil-ridden faces and traditional kimonos were on full-display as several cameras would zoom in onto the famous pair despite the shuffling servants. Siri let out a grumble under her breath as she stared at her parents with a look of disdain.

"Siri!" The girl suddenly heard Archer's voice right by her ear; the girl would yelp in surprise before realizing that the intercom installed on her uniform was still fully operational.

"Look to your left! I'm at the front row!" Siri would listen to her communicator and to the woman's surprise, she saw her love Archer along with several dozens of Commoners from Secro's underground dueling arena. The group would show their support for Siri with cheers and fist pumps.

"You got this Siri! It's time to show this Glitter Rat that she messed with the wrong Sector Security Chief!" Archer would say to his Superior. A small, thankful smile would creep on the Raven-haired girl as she would nod in affirmation.

Siri took one long, deep breath to compose herself. While her stage fright still lingered, if she had her love supporting her; she can overcome anything.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to this AMAZING Exhibition Match! Featuring the battle of the siblings!" The MC would exclaim as he posed dramatically.

On a floating platform above the two duelists, the hype-bringing MC would tap his microphone a couple of times before several camera drones would start to record him, broadcasting him on to a trio of titantrons that floated high up at the center of the stadium.

"In the SOUTH END! She is the current Intercontinental Action Duel Champion with an amazing duel record of 24-3! The Mistress of Seamlessness! The Angelic Master of Disaster! Give it up for, ALEXA FUJIMURA!" The MC announced as he threw his hands up. Confetti and fireworks would explode from the top of the stadium walls as Camera drones would quickly focus on Alexa who would greet the cameras with a bright, forceful smile.

"Hihi! Let's have some fun! Because it's going to be TOOTS Awesome!" Alexa would give a wink to the audience, instantly garnering the support of both Topsiders and Commoners as they would be charmed by her cheerful facade.

"And in the NORTH END! She is the older sister of our champion Alexa Fujimura! She may not be a pro-duelist, but she certainly knows how to lay down the law! Give it up for Siri Fujimura!" The crowd would react not as vibrantly from the announcement; only giving respectful claps as they weren't entirely sure what to make of the older sister.

"Now! Let's get this ACTION DUEL Started!" Siri's mouth would form a circle from the MC's words.

"A-Action Duel!?" The Young Woman said after a loud gasp. Alexa would giggle devilishly as notes of genuine joy would bolster her forced smile from seeing her sister's bewilderment.

"What's wrong Siri!? OH WAIT! I know! You never have Action Dueled before! Don't worry! The Pompadork Announcer guy will explain the rules!" Alexa pointed out, stifling her giggles to avoid suspicion.

"The rules are simple for those who don't know! Duelists will have to run and jump through a virtual environment! Action cards will appear throughout the Action field and duelists can grab them and use them for their benefits! But be careful! Some Action cards could hinder you rather than help you! Or worse! Help your opponent! So, let's find out what Actual Field our two duelists will have to fight over!"

The titantrons would shutter in a screen displaying a collection of various field spells; they quickly aligned themselves into a circle before spinning around, randomly selecting a stage that the sisters would have to duel over.

"I knew you were going to make this an Action Duel Alexa, I suppose you didn't want to duel me on equal terms," Siri said in an unimpressed manner. Alexa would place her hands on her chest as she would give Siri a look of surprise.

"LOL! I didn't do it, Siri! Stop blaming me for every little thing that's happened to you!" Alexa defensively in response to her sister's accusations. The wheel would finally stop on an Action Field spell, finalizing the environment that the duel would take over.

"Action Field Set - Butterspy Terrarium!" The MC would exclaim. Siri glared at her younger sister with watchful eyes.

"You rigged this, didn't you?" Siri accused with a huff, already smelling something fishy from her younger sister.

"ME!? Rigging?! How dare you accuse me of something so STUPID! It's not my fault lady luck is on my side! LOL!" Alexa would shrug innocently, feigning ignorance as her butterfly wing duel disk would activate.

A sizeable hexagonal glass dome would materialize around the edges of the dueling field as large flowers, and fragrant plants would sprout proudly from the dueling arena. Large flower buds would soon be gathered around by swarms of Camera drones masquerading as swarms of butterflies.

Pungent scents of rosemary, chervil, and lavender would creep into Siri's nostrils; she would almost gag from the explosion of artificial flowery scents. Action cards would rain down from the top of the dome, appearing as little blotches of light so they could stand out amongst the rainbow-petaled flowers and shrubs.

"Archer, I know for a fact that Alexa is cheating! I need you to investigate for me, do you understand?" Siri whispered into her communicator. Suddenly, high pitch static screams would pierce straight through Siri's ears in a sudden spike of garbled noise.

"Archer!?" Siri quickly tried to look for Archer in the stands but with no success as the Action field blanketed the entire crowd from Siri's sight.

"Stop calling for your Boytoy's help! It's time to DUEL!" Alexa shouted as her cheerful smile would flash into something more sinister.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Archer Lee said with a scowl, as he continuously tapped the communicator that's attached to the collar of his Sector Security Uniform. While the man could hear Siri's command, it mostly consisted of distorted garbles due to the wearer's clumsy mistake of spilling some alcohol on the speaker. Damaging the metal sound piece and ultimately ruining it.

"The first time I get to drink on a work-day, and I damage my communicator because of it! I'm such an idiot!" Archer cursed himself, frustrated at his recklessness as he would calmly take another sip of his drink.

"Excuse me, Officer, can you please help me with something?" Archer would hear behind him; an impatient growl escaped from the requestor's lips, seemingly in a hurry to get some assistance from the Sector Security Officer.

"Beat it. I'm off-duty today, go bother someone else," The Officer replied, Not even bothering to turn around. Archer could hear a worried grumble from the man, seemingly surprised by the dismissing attitude from the Sector Security Officer.

"It's a crucial matter! My master is cheating in this duel!" His words were enticing enough to catch Archer's attention. The Officer would finally turn around to see a bulky-looking man with short, spiky brown hair with jagged sideburns staring back at him with a guilt-stricken frown.

"Your master? You mean the Glitter Rat?" Archer asked as he cocked his head.

"My name is Elsworth; I am Alexa Fujimura's Agent and servant. I witnessed my master rigging the Action duel systems to favor her over your Superior. I feel great shame for not showing her the true way of a duelist...Please, Officer, help me convince the workers there to reset the Action duel systems so that the two sisters can duel on equal terms." The butler would beg by getting on his knees and dipping his head down to the ground. Archer would stare at the butler with lifted eyebrows.

"Huh, guess your little Glitter Rat ain't as squeaky-clean as she makes herself out to be, alright then. Lead the way." Archer would move aside so that Elsworth could guide him to the control room.

* * *

"I'm quite excited to see our youngest daughter trounce our...Mistake, wouldn't you agree my dear?" The Patriarch of the Fujimura Clan would ask his love as he began to pick his greying beard. Siri's mother would only respond with a sharp click on her tongue followed by a bored sip of wine from a gold-rimmed glass.

"But Why must our youngest daughter make this duel so grandiose? She is already better than her older sisters. She doesn't need some exhibition duel to prove that, Hmph!" Mr. Fujimura questioned as his wife would solemnly rest her chin on her hand.

"Ah, do not be such a bore, my dear. This duel will be over before you know it and we can go back home. Besides, its been quite some time ever since we watched a professional duel featuring our Mistake." The man tried to reason with his wife who's apparent boredom didn't seem to budge.

"I want this to be over My Dear. The more I lay my eyes upon our Mistake the more wretched I feel." The woman callously said as she wordlessly lowered her wine glass down so that one of her bodyguards would pour her another glass of wine. The resentment for their middle child still as steep as it was in the past.

* * *

 **"ACTION DUEL!"**

 **Alexa's LP: 4000**

 **Siri's LP: 4000**

The crowd exploded as the duel would finally begin as the two duelists would draw their starting hands. Siri would focus on the Duel at hand, silently hoping that her love wasn't in a predicament.

"Turn Start! Normal Summon: Stygian Street Patrol!" Siri would swipe the card onto her duel disk, instantly materializing beside her was the demonic duel chaser. The fiend let out a twisted cackle.

"Set one. Turn. End." Two face-down cards would appear for a moment before dissipating away as Siri stood motionlessly.

"Wow! What a maneuver! But its Whatevs'! My turn! Draw!" Alexa drew a card from the top of her glitter-covered deck. Her plastered smile would only grow more extensive from the drawn card.

"I Summon Swallowtail Butterspy! Which gives me a chance to Special Summon Blue Mountain Butterspy!" Two butterfly-themed warriors appeared by shoulder-to-shoulder. The wings on the back of the girl's dress would start to flutter as if the presence of her monsters were empowering her.

* * *

 _Swallowtail Butterspy_

 _Level 4_

 _DARK, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200_

 _When another monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the battle damage inflicted._

 _Blue Mountain Butterspy_

 _Level 4_

 _DARK, Warrior_

 _ATK 0, DEF: 1700_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. When you Normal Summon a Warrior-Type monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Trap Card activate: Karma Cut! I discard The Fabled Catsith to banish Swallowtail Butterspy! Effect activate: The Fabled Catsith, your Blue Mountain Butterspy is destroyed by Catsith's effect!" Siri would emotionlessly reveal the trap card. Alexa would cock her head awkwardly in surprise before quickly noticing a single action card on top of an oversized rosebud.

"ROFLMAO! Time to grab an action card!" She would jump onto one of her Butterspys, dropping her on the rosebud as Alexa would quickly grab the card.

"LOL! Too bad none of your stuff isn't going to do anything because I use the action card of Mirror Fortress! This allows my monsters to be untargetable by card effects for the rest of this turn!" As the card would evaporate from her hands, Alexa's Butterspy monsters would be coated in a crystal-like sheen; saving them from being removed from the field.

"What?" Siri exclaimed with a confused look on her face. Alexa would let out another ear-bleeding giggle, finding belated amusement in her sister's lack of knowledge.

"In Action Duels, you got to move! Don't stand there like an IDIOT! I attack Stygian Street Patrol with Swallowtail Butterspy!" Thinking on her feet, Siri quickly saw an action card resting on a stone to her left side. She would rush over to it and pick it up as Swallowtail Butterspy would charge at her monster.

"Action Card activate: Lousy Luck, I take 800 damage?!" Siri read the card aloud as her eyes would widen. She felt her lifepoints drop as she couldn't react to Stygian Street Patrol's battle in time. Her monster screeched in agony as it was sliced into pieces by the Butterspy's blades.

 **Siri's LP: 3000**

"LOL! Guess you have some Lousy Luck today! Oh, look! Another Action Card! Don't mind if I do!" Alexa would point to an unattended Action Card propped between the petals of the rose Alexa stood on.

"XD! I activate Fire Torch! You take 400 points of damage!" Alexa gave a sarcastic wink to her opponent as a giant solid vision blowtorch would suddenly materialize right above Siri. The girl would shield herself as she would be blanketed in a buffet of virtual fire, sapping her lifepoints.

 **Siri's LP: 2600**

"I set a card and end my turn! Your move Christmas Cake!" Alexa ended her turn as she would jump down from the rosebud. The audience quickly picked up on Alexa's insult, chanting the degrading name over and over like a marching drum.

"Christmas Cake! Christmas Cake! Christmas Cake!" Their chants would quickly get on Siri's nerves as she started, only getting annoyed by the songs instead of quivering from it.

"Turn. Start. Draw! Spell Card activate: Dark World Dealings! We both draw one card and then discard a card!" The two sisters would draw a new card at the same time.

"I discard The Fabled Ganashia. Effect Activate: The Fabled Ganashia is Special Summoned to the field!" The purple elephant monster appeared in a simple stomp, its little imp owner hanging onto its ear.

"Normal Summon: Fabled Miztoji!" The wrinkly Fabled Monster would jab his cane onto the carpeted floor to gain some footing as it materialized on the field.

* * *

 _Fabled Miztoji_

 _Level 2,_

 _LIGHT, Fiend, Tuner_

 _ATK: 400, DEF: 200_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up "Fabled" monster you control. The selected monster is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field._

* * *

"Ew! What ugly monsters!" Alexa would stick her tongue out at the monsters as if they were

"Commence Synchro Summon! Level 5! Tuning The Fabled Ganashia with Fabled Miztoji!" Miztoji would jab his cane onto the ground once more, this time exploding into a pair of green synchro rings. Siri could hear the audience gasp in sudden awe. Excited to bear witness to the first Synchro Summon of this duel.

"I Synchro Summon! Fabled Ragin!" Siri announced as she snapped her fingers. A flash of green light exploded within the glass dome, revealing the ornately-armored gold and black-plated Fabled Ragin. It would fold its arms menacingly as its wide black bat-like wings would envelop around the monster like a revealing curtain.

* * *

 _Fabled Ragin_

 _Level 5, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300, DEF: 1800_

 _1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, if you have 1 or less cards in your hand, you can draw until you have 2 cards in your hand._

* * *

"Effect Activate: Fabled Ragin! I can draw one extra card since I only have one card as my hand." After drawing an extra card from her deck, she quickly spotted a fleeting Action Card carried by a flock of docile butterflies right above herself.

"Go on! Go grab that action card if you think you want to test your LUCK!" Alexa allowed her sister to take the Action Card as she rested her hands on her hips. A frustrated growl escaped from Siri's lips as she wordlessly ordered her Synchro Monster to grab the Action Card. The fiend would do so, lifting itself high in the air with its wings, dispersing the group of insects as it snatched the card.

"Action Card Activate: Lousy Luck Again!?" Siri cursed under her breath in pent-up frustration as her lifepoints would decrease once more. Alexa covered her mouth as she tried her best to stifle a cruel laugh.

 **Siri's LP: 1800**

"ROFLMAO! Maybe you should stop using Action Cards! Because you're as lucky as a broken window!" Alexa would mock as she gave Siri another wink. Siri would finally reach her boiling point

"Just shut up...Commence Battle Phase: Fabled Ragin attacks Swallowtail Butterspy!" The Fabled Ragin stretched its arms out before unsheathing its executioner's sword, charging at Alexa's monster with reckless abandon.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you destroy one of my monsters! I activate the Trap Card! Butterspy Protection!"

* * *

 _Butterspy Protection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; change it to face-up Defense Position. Also, any damage you take for the rest of this turn is halved._

* * *

"Now your monster is switched into defense mode!" Before Alexa's monster could be cleaved in two by Ragin's sword. The Fiend would be swarmed by a vibrant horde of butterflies that came out of the revealed trap card, Disorienting the Demon Knight as it dropped to a defensive stance.

"Turn. End." Siri murmured in a dour tone.

"Now it's my turn! I draw!" Alexa would draw in a dramatic and exaggerated swipe of her hands. The Crowd would cheer in response as her grin grew a little bit wider.

"I Summon Morpho Butterspy in attack mode!" Joining its butterfly sisterhood was the blue-winged sword-wielding Morpho Butterspy. The three Butterspy monsters would line themselves up like a squad of soldiers.

* * *

 _Morpho Butterspy_

 _Level 4_

 _DARK, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, when the battle position of an opponent's monster(s) is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can target one of those monsters; it loses 1000 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"This is it Christmas Cake! I build the Overlay Network! Using Morpho Butterspy and Swallowtail Butterspy as my materials!" The Two Butterspys would join together hand-in-hand as they transformed into a pair of white colorless trailing orbs.

"You're like a caterpillar Siri! While I'm already a monarch butterfly! You losing this duel will prove that to everyone! Including Mommy and Daddy!" She announced as she would give her older sister a disapproving thumbs-down.

"I Xyz Summon! Photon Papilloperative!" A single white orb of energy would be created in the center of the encapsulating overlay units. This globe would suddenly sprout out two beautiful glass-like butterfly wings as the orb would rip open like an erupting cacoon, fully revealing Photon Butterspy.

* * *

 _Photon Papilloperative_

 _Rank 4,_

 _LIGHT, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100, DEF: 1800_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, it loses 600 ATK._

* * *

"That means if you can use its effect against me and then...I lose..." Siri would finish in a dark whisper. However, a small ember of hope would start to flicker inside of the Young Woman as she glanced at a single Action Card hiddenly nestled in a tree hollow.

'I need to get that Action Card...Even though my sister has been cheating...I need to put my faith in that card...Just like how Archer put his faith in me...' Siri would silence her doubts as she got prepared to make a run for it.

"That's right! Xyz monsters FTW! I activate its effect! I can detach one Xyz material to force Fabled Ragin into attack mode! Making it lose 600 attack points as well as 1000 from Morpho Butterspy's effect!" The two Butterspy monsters would flex a buffet of stinging winds, causing the defending Fabled Ragin to switch into attack position forcefully.

 **Fabled Ragin's ATK: 2300 - 700**

"Now Photon Papiloperative, waste this Christmas Cake's ugly monster with Photon Slice!" Siri then sprinted to the Action Card, her weakened monster following her as Photon Papilloperative would be on its tail.

"LOL! Like any LOSER! You got to run away like a Scaredy Cat!" Alexa began to laugh as her Morpho Butterspy would carry her as the chase was on. Initially believing that her sister's pursuit for the Action Card was an act of cowardice. Siri would arrive at the tree hallow just in time as Photon Papilloperative would sink its blades into Fabled Ragin's chest.

"Action Card Activate: Miracle! Fabled Ragin can't be destroyed by battle this turn, and any battle damage I take is halved for the rest of the turn!" An aura of shining gold would wrap itself around Siri's monster. Renewed with a newfound surge of strength, Fabled Ragin would grab ahold of its attacker and threw it aside like a ragdoll; saving itself from destruction.

 **Siri's LP: 1100**

"WHAT?! You're supposed to be getting Lousy Luck cards WTF?! But whatever, I attack again with Morpho Butterspy then!" The blue-winged monster would follow through with a quick swipe of its swords, rending Fabled Ragin's armor despite resisting the hit.

 **Siri's LP: 850**

The two duelists would distance from each other once more as their little chase would send them to the western side of the glass dome, which featured an array of overgrown thorny vines that would hang from the ceiling of the terrarium.

"Well, WHATEVER! I still have all of my lifepoints unlike a Christmas Cake like you! I end my turn!" Alexa would cross her arms before ending her turn, smiling to the cameras to avoid her fans from discovering her true, sinister nature.

"Turn Start. Draw. Ritual Spell Activate: Contract with the Abyss! I tribute Fabled Ragin, and Fabled Lurrie in my hand!" fabled Ragin would covet itself with its two bat wings as the smaller Fabled Lurrie would accompany by its side. The two monsters would slowly dissolve into streams of runic blue dust before forming into a floating ritual sigil.

"LOL! Who uses Ritual Monsters!? Show me what you got Christmas Cake!" Alexa beckoned, unintimidated by the presence of the unique summoning method.

"Through the fiendish Light, Comes forth a monster of crackling darkness! I Ritual Summon!" A bolt of virtual lightning would strike down the ground as the young woman snapped her fingers.

"Advent Skull Archfiend!" Smoke rose up from the crackling earth before it would be gusted out by the arrival of the Ritual Summoned Skull. The Fiend would let out a foreboding gnarl as nodes of light would surge through its demonic form.

* * *

 _Advent Skull Archfiend_

 _Level 6_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500, DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract with the Abyss." This card's name becomes "Summoned Skull" while on the field, but it is still treated as an "Archfiend" card. This face-up card cannot be destroyed by battle, except with a Ritual Monster. Also, it cannot be destroyed by monsters' effects, except Ritual Monsters'. If this Ritual Summoned card you control is sent to your GY by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Summoned Skull" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

"Commence Battle Phase: Advent Skull Archfiend attacks Photon Papilloperative!" power would course the demon's body as it would conjure up a small static storm within the grasp of its bone claws. The ritual monster let out a wicked roar before blasting out the attack, shocking Alexa's monster before turning it into a pillar of ash.

"Whatever! You finally made my lifepoints dip! Good Job!" Alexa feigned apathy from her monster's destruction as she mockingly applauded.

 **Alexa's LP: 3600**

"Turn. End." Siri would slowly calm herself as the presence of her Ritual monster would give her a strong sense of security.

"I Draw! I summon Summoner Monk in defense mode!" A Taoist monk with flowing long greying hair would materialize on the field in a resting squat.

* * *

 _Summoner Monk_

 _Level 4_

 _DARK, Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 800, DEF: 1600_

While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn.

* * *

"I then discard my Galaxy Cyclone spell card to Special Summon Sacred Crane from my deck! " A snow-feathered crane would perch down onto the field; its long red plume flowing majestically.

"Its effect activates, allowing me to draw a card from my deck!" Alexa would do so, smiling cheekily from the card she drew.

"Time for another Xyz Summon everyone! I build the Overlay Network! Using Sacred Crane, Morpho Butterspy and Summoner Monk as my materials!" The trio of monsters would conjoin together as they transformed into three circling pitch-black orbs. Another butterfly cacoon would appear on the field, this time, the carapace holding the growing monster would be black as the night and riddled with a pattern of cosmic blue dots.

"This monster is going to show that a Christmas Cake like you aren't worthy enough to be a professional duelist like me!" Alexa declared, her sweetened voice being tainted by her building wrath and frustration from Siri's defiant stand.

"I Xyz Summon! Night Papilloperative!" A pair of navy blue and pink-petaled monarch butterfly wings would rip open from the top of the cacoon. The carapace would wither away as the Butterspy monster would pull away from its former chitin prison. The night blue Butterspy knight's ornate arm blades would extend out from the bracers that contained them, blasting out a gust of wind from the sheer force of the withdrawal.

* * *

 _Night Papilloperative_

 _Rank 4_

 _DARK, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to a monster on the field._

* * *

"I activate its effect! I can detach one Xyz material to increase its attack by 600 points!" Alexa's Xyz monster would throw an open hand to the sky, allowing one of its material orbs to fade away as it began to grow stronger.

 **Night Papilloperative's ATK: 2600-3200 ATK**

"And while it won't knock your aging butt down for the count, I'll attack your Advent Skull Archfiend with Papilloperative Slash!" Siri would somberly frown as she watched her monster endure a series of coordinated and deadly blade strikes from Alexa's monster.

 **Siri's LP: 150**

"Turn. End. Make this FINAL TURN count." Alexa said in the same droll and robotic voice that Siri would speak with, mocking her sister's emotionless duel persona and catchphrase. Siri would solemnly slant her head as she attempted to draw a card from her deck.

The one-sided nature of this duel, plus Archer's unknown whereabouts would finally start to take a toll on the young woman's confidence. Suddenly feeling a tinge of hopelessness that would disablingly burden her. Her form, once steady and composed despite her stage fright, was now quivering and shaking, making it all too familiar to what happened years ago when Siri disappointed her parents.

"T-Turn S-Start..." She stuttered as she drew a card in a clumsy manner. Noticing her older sister's stunted speech, Alexa would flash a genuine joyous smile for the first time.

"LOL! I KNEW IT! All these years and you're still a TOMATO FACE!" Alexa began to laugh as she pointed at her older sister. Siri's eyes widened with shock as she saw herself on one of the many screens riddled throughout the stadium. Her face would be wholly tinted with flushing shades of red.

She began to hear howls of laughter from both the Topsiders and the Commoners, both classes finding amusement from Siri's apparent embarrassment.

"Alright, everyone! When I say Tomato! You say Face! TOMATO!" Alexa lent her ear to the crowd as they would finish her sentence.

"FACE!" Siri closed her eyes as she tried her best to ignore the incoming insults.

"TOMATO!" Alexa repeated.

"FACE!" The topsiders repeated as they raised their wine glasses.

"TOMATO!" Alexa would hold an invisible mic and pointed it towards the audience.

"FACE!" The Crowd replied. Siri opened her eyes for just a moment, noticing a chance to turn this duel around in her favor.

It was a single Action Card, entwined between a pair of vines right behind a gloating Alexa.

'I...Have only one chance...' Was all Siri could say to herself as she stared at the card with longing eyes.

She would make another run for it, brushing past a crowd-interacting Alexa and grabbed the Action Card.

 **To be Continued...**


	15. Clash of the Fujimura Sisters Part 2

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 14: Clash of the Fujimura Sisters! Part 2**

Archer would follow the butler that guided him throughout the inner workings of the Neo Domino Dome in a quickened pace. Unlike the vibrant and noisy stadium seatings out on the surface, the insides of the Neo Domino Dome was cold, lifeless, and eerie with its thick concrete walls muting whatever sounds the audience above them could muster.

"Thank you again, Officer, Master Alexa spent the last night fiddling with the Action Cards so that they'll favor her a lot more than her older sister. If we can reset it, then they'll both have an equal chance of getting viable Action Cards." Elsworth would explain his master's dirty trick that led to this one-sided predicament.

"Does your Glitter Rat of a master cheat a lot?" Archer would suddenly ask nonchalantly, wondering whether or not if Alexa's cheating was either for this special occasion or the norm for her.

"Yes, she sadly does...She doesn't want to disappoint her Mother and Father. She fears being denounced by them just like they had with her older sister. So if she thinks she can't beat an opponent fairly, she'll try cheating." Elsworth would hear a scoff from his temporary companion, seemingly unsurprised by Alexa's inauthenticity.

"After being coddled by her Mother and Father, she made it her life goal to be the golden child of the family...She thought that beating her sisters would achieve that status. This goal has driven her away from the true way of a duelist, and I feel great shame in not preventing this." Elsworth continued despite Archer's rudeness. The butler would hang his head in shame as he recited the origin of his master's conniving nature.

'Thank god dad wasn't crazy like Siri's parents, can't imagine having to live with them.' Archer thankfully lamented. His foster parent; Retired Sheriff Gavan Lee wanted his son to follow in his footsteps of becoming a Sheriff just like how Siri's parents wanted her to become a professional duelist. However, Gavan wasn't nearly as controlling, only wanting what was best for his son, and accepting whatever profession Archer wished to pursue. Fortunately, Gavan would get his wish for Archer wanted to become a Sector Security Officer just like his father without persuasion or coaxing.

"What are you so fixated on that 'Way of the duelist'? What does that even mean?" Archer would ask, confused by the man's sayings. Elsworth would suddenly stop dead in his tracks; Archer almost bumped into the bulky butler from the sudden halt. Without warning, Elsworth turned around to face the questioning Officer, his eyebrows in a furrow and his mouth fixed into an irritable scowl.

"The Way of the Duelist is to duel as an equal, to duel without cruelty, to duel with honor. To duel with **Strength and Conviction**..." Archer would cock an eyebrow as he could've sworn he remembered someone else saying the same pair of words. Archer shrugged, believing it to be a mere coincidence and nothing more.

"...I tried my damndest to teacher Master Alexa these values, but she has yet to listen to me and thus lost her way." Elsworth continued as he explained with gritted teeth. He locked his eyes onto a skeptical Archer, who was already doubting Alexa's authenticity.

"Yeah sure, the Glitter Rat 'Lost her way,' she didn't have a way, to begin with, she's faker than-" Archer would be suddenly slammed into the wall by Elsworth, the butler showing surprising strength as he would hold up the Officer by his uniform collar.

"Can you stop insulting Master Alexa? No matter how dishonorable she can be. She is still my master nonetheless, and an insult towards my master is an insult towards me. Do you understand!?" Elsworth threatened, tired of Archer insulting his master. The Officer would silently nod with a wince, no doubt in pain from the newly-gained bruise on his back. Satisfied with the Officer's coerced compliance, Elsworth would let go of Archer. Archer would slide down the wall to his feet as he would curse under his breath.

"You're lucky I'm just going to give you a warning for that...That's assault against an officer you know," Archer mumbled as he pressed a hand on his back to ease the throbbing. Elsworth wouldn't react to Archer's empty threats as he returned to guiding the Officer to the control room of the Neo Domino Dome. Archer followed albeit more distantly than before as he would complain about his back and how it was already sore enough from having to sleep on a sunken couch.

The two finally made it to the control room door. Behind the entrance were muffled sounds of computers and several workers conversing with each other as they would watch the duel on their monitors. The Butler would stride over, gesturing Archer to enter first.

"Over to you Officer, I have no authority here...But you and your badge do." Elsworth inquired as Archer solemnly entered into the control room first, no doubt mumbling pained complaints under his breath as he went inside.

The control room for the Neo Domino Dome was something out of this world for the Sector Security Officer, planted in long expansive rows were multi-screened computers with a bundle of dedicated workers coding vigorously to keep the current Action Duel running as smoothly as possible.

The technicians were to busy with keeping the Solid Vision module functional to notice that a Sector Security Officer and a physically imposing butler has stepped into their domain.

"Listen up you nerds! I need you all to reboot the Action Cards! Alexa Fujimura has been cheating right under your noses!" Archer shouted out a command to the workers. Several members of the technician would stop with what they were working on; they would display faces of surprise and bewilderment as they wondered why a Sector Security Officer was in their workroom.

"Hold on you guys, is that a Police Officer?!" One heavy-set worker asked, pointing at Archer before he casually took a big sip of a soft drink.

"Is he going to arrest us?" A thin worker asked as he began to twiddle his thumbs anxiously.

"Hold on, hold on!" Archer tried not to make things escalate further but his words fell onto deaf ears. The now terrified Domino Dome workers began to scramble around like a gang of headless chickens. Papers, coffee mugs, and other drinks spilled and scattered everywhere as the thought of being arrested sent them into a deep chaotic panic.

"Please, I don't want to go to jail, sir! I won't survive in there!" A worker sobbed as he kneeled at Archer's feet, begging for mercy from the Sector Security Officer. Sighing loudly from the weediness of the Domino Dome Workers, Archer would raise his voice a bit higher as a way to snuff out the chaos.

"Calm down you Nerd Rats! I'm not going to arrest any of you! I need you all to fix the Action Card problem that's been going on!" Archer ensured as he put his hands in front of him to calm the technicians down. After hearing some reassurance from the Officer, the workers would finally calm down as they slowly sat back on their chairs and seatings to listen further.

"Finally, you Nerdy Rats got your heads together to listen to me. Alexa Fujimura has been cheating; she rigged the Action Card generator so that it'll favor her a lot more than Siri I need you all to reset that. Understood?" Archer demanded after a loud huff of air, already frustrated from the Domino Dome Worker's spinelessness.

The workers let Archer's words sink in before they huddled to discuss amongst themselves in hushed tones. They would collectively agree on something before they dispersed, singling out one member of their group to confront the impatient Sector Security Officer.

"W-We'll get to work Officer, just don't expect a speedy recovery..." The short and meek worker answered with a quick, twitchy nod. Afraid of further angering the Sector Security Officer.

"Just get it done!" Archer barked back. The quivering worker would yelp loudly from the sudden shout before scampering off to his computer desk in a frazzled pace, working with his co-workers to get on Archer's more calmer side. Archer flashed an accomplished smile as he leaned his back to a wall, silently impressed from his own ability to have a bunch of unknown and unnamed workers unquestioningly obey his orders.

"Do you treat everyone so harshly?" Elsworth questioned with a disgusted frown. Archer nonchalantly shrugged in reply, not particularly caring about Elsworth's opinion.

"I treat everyone with what they give me...If you have a problem with that, call a cop." Archer would cruelly laugh from his remark as Elsworth turned away from him, not having the stomach to even glance at the insufferable Archer's way.

"No wonder why the Commoners hate sector Security...They don't have the **Strength and Conviction** to become true heroes." The butler concluded in a disgruntled mutter. Archer made a sideways glance to the man, once again noticing his particular choice of words. Tired of hearing his hoary disapprovals, Archer remained silent, only shifting his eyes to the butler every so often as the two would watch the duel through one of the monitors.

'Strength and Conviction...First, it was the officer that nabbed Kuroto that said it, then it was Nedry's guard and now this guy, I need to figure if this has a deeper meaning to it.' Archer said internally, promising himself to undergo his own investigation as he watched Siri running to an Action Card in an attempt to turn her duel around.

* * *

 **Siri's LP: 150**

 **Alexa's LP: 3600**

"Action Card Activate!" Siri announced as she thrust the shining card in the sky before leveling it to her closed eyes, keeping them sealed as she placed all of her faith into this single Action Card.

"GO AHEAD! READ IT! LOL! Let's hope your lousy luck finally ends here!" Alexa dared before letting out an ear-grating noblewoman's laugh. Not at all impressed with Siri's misplaced determination.

"..." Siri silently read the card for just a moment before her eyes locked on to the ground, shadowing them to have them avoid the gazes and stares of the crowd all around her. She began to shake like a leaf as she crushed the Action Card with the hand that was holding it.

"X! D! Alright you STUPID Christmas Cake! You lose! I WIN!" Alexa yelled out happily as she began to do a little childish dance, celebrating her victory without a hint of class or graciousness.

"Damage Draw! If you have 3000 or more lifepoints than me, I can draw two cards from my deck! I've still haven't ended my draw a card on my draw phase so I will do it now!" Alexa suddenly froze in place as her wide-grin twitched violently.

"WHAT?!" The young duelist exclaimed as one of her eyes twitched madly. With a sense of renewed hope; Siri started her turn, drawing a trio of cards with a single, powerful swipe of her hand.

"I'm not going to give up until my lifepoints hit zero!" Siri declared, her determination and confidence

"Effect Activate! HOMAGE DRAGON! I will banish all of my monsters that are in my graveyard!" Spirits of Siri's deceased Fabled Monsters appeared behind the young woman as they illuminated rays of light, her shadow being the only darkness in the blinding blades of light.

"Homage Dragon!? WTF is that!?" Alexa asked in disbelief as she shielded her eyes from the light, never expecting a dragon-type monster in her sister's deck.

"I borrowed this monster from someone who has given me their love and bond...Something that you, and our mother and father could never do! With his bond by my side, I can overcome anything! I Special Summon!" Siri swiped her hand across her body, snapping her fingers as she did so. Alexa and the crowd would hear five more collective snaps that followed after her.

"Homage Dragon!" A massive three-headed dragon would appear behind in a shadowy haze, completely encompassing the light it came from. Homage Dragon would let out a mighty roar, rumbling the arena with a thundering howl before it glared at it's master's opponent.

* * *

 _Homage Dragon_

 _Level 8_

 _EARTH, Dragon_

 _ATK: ?, DEF:?_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 or more other monsters from your GY or Field, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK and DEF becomes the original combined Levels of the banished monsters x 200. When this card is in the GY, you can banish this card, if you do; all monsters that were banished by this card's effect are sent back to the GY._

* * *

"Effect Activate: Homage Dragon gains 200 attack and defense points based on the original combined levels of all of the monsters I've banished. I banish levels that amounted to a total of 15! Which means it has a total attack of 3000!" Homage Dragon's blank scales would be filled with the various monster cards that were banished by its effect, gaining small notes of strength as each space would be replaced with duel monster cards instead.

"LOL! All of that and my Night Papilloperative is still stronger than that trashy dragon!" Alexa pointed out, giggling to herself from Siri's apparent failed attempt to overpower her Butterspy monster.

"That may be true now...Until...Action Card Activate!" Siri hopped onto Montage Dragon's back like a knight mounting its trusted steed; the three-headed beast would explode into the air with a powerful thrash with its wings as Siri attempted to swipe an entrapped Action card within the vine-blanketed ceiling.

"Over Sword! My Homage Dragon gains 500 attack points!" The dragon's claws grew sharper and cloaked in a sheen of silver from the immediate power boost.

 **Homage Dragon's ATK 3000-3500**

"WTF?! Why are you getting all of these good action cards right now!?" Alexa demanded an answer from her older sister as she petulantly stomped her feet.

"I don't know...Maybe I'm just lucky." Siri replied as she gave her fuming younger sister a little shrug, further raising Alexa's ire.

"Commence Battle Phase: Homage Dragon! Attack Alexa's Night Papilloperative with Montage Collage!" Siri ordered as she pointed a commanding finger towards a whining Alexa.

The three-headed dragon obeyed its temporary master's command, each head of the beast began to conjure up a fiery green orb of energy within their fang-ridden maws before they combined their efforts into an extragavant inferno of blazing emerald green fire.

"NO NO NO!" Alexa began to whine as her Night Papilloperative couldn't withstand the attack. Disappearing in the haze of green flames leaving nothing but a smoking heap of ash behind.

 **Alexa's LP: 3300**

"Advent Skull Archfiend! Attack Alexa's lifepoints directly!" The Ritual Summoned Skull nodded before its body began to surge with potent blue electricity, with a devilish laugh, the demon charged up a bolt of lightning within its claws before flinging it at Alexa.

"Grrr...Fine! LOL! I'll grab an Action card of my own then! That means I can win! And that means I can prove to Mommy and Daddy that I'm the best daughter they had!" Alexa's head tilted as she began to speak in a crazed pace, she scrambled to grab a resting Action Card on a rock and without a second thought, snatched the card and activate it.

"I activate Choice Choice! I can't use its first effect to have my monsters unkillable, but I will use it to halve any battle damage I take!" Alexa explained as she shielded herself from the Archfiend's attack, dwindling her lifepoints half as much as it was going to do.

 **Alexa's LP: 2050**

"You're only delaying my inevitable Final Turn. Card set, Turn. End." Siri stoically said, she would fold her arms, regaining her composure through the second wind that bolstered her courage, once quivering like a leaf, now as steady as an immovable mountain. The crowd would finally get behind Siri as they all were impressed by the sudden Alexa let out a whining growl as she started her turn.

"I'll FINAL TURN YOU! You CHRISTMAS CAKE!" Her opponent would screech loudly back in response, her temper flaring and her cheery facade finally breaking by having her forced smile shapeshift into an anger-ridden glare. The audience cringed as they all noticed that Alexa's hair was now frazzled from her previous stomping and her dress was now stained with dirt from her constant scampering to Action Cards, making her look like some sort of crazed dirt-stained angel.

* * *

The Matron of the Fujimura clan looked down on their youngest daughter with disappointed eyes, shaking her heads in great disapproval. Mrs. Fujimura would click her tongue loudly, her guards instinctively would stop fanning her and serving her wine as she got off of her chair feebly. They collected her belongings as she turned to the exit in their little hovel, a group of bodyguards following her.

"It seems like our Mistake is leaking her incompetence to our Youngest. I had enough of this folly, I will see you tonight my dear." She apathetically said to her husband, indifferently kissing him on the cheek before exiting out of their personal stadium seatings. Leaving her husband to watch the duel alone in disbelief.

"How could Our Mistake still survive this duel!? She should be beaten by now! We gave Alexandra the best teachers and the rarest cards!" Mr. Fujimura would begin to panic, not being able to understand how his youngest daughter was starting to struggle against her older sister.

"Maybe its because you labeled her as a mistake despite never one?" Mr. Fujimura would suddenly hear behind him, the old man turned to see his eldest daughter Cortana with her arms folded and her head cocked to the side, smiling smugly behind her unzipped black mouth mask.

"Hush daughter! You know nothing! I need to make a couple of phone calls and fire the teachers we hired for Alexandra! I will not accept mistakes in my family!" Cortana rolled her eyes as her father would impatiently holler for one of his servants to hand him his phone.

"No wonder all three of us have issues..." Cortana remarked with a sigh, shaking her head as she couldn't take her father's ignorance any longer.

* * *

"I DRAW!" Alexa shouted scratchily, her eyes lit up with joy from the card she drew to the point that she pressed the card close to her cheek.

Siri cocked an eyebrow but got ready for what her sister had in store for her.

"I summon my Moonlit Papillion!" An eye-patterned butterfly appeared by Alexa's side in a burst of lunar dust, fluttering slowly as glowing lunar dust trailed off of the monster.

"Time to END THIS RIGHT NOW! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card! ENEMY CONTROLLER!" She shouted as she began to cackle maniacally. Suddenly, a large gaming controller appeared in between the two duelists.

* * *

 _Enemy Controller_

 _Quick-play Spell Card_

 _Activate 1 of these effects._

 _● Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position._

 _● Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase._

* * *

"I use its secondary effect! I tribute Moonlit Papillion to take control of your trashy Homage Dragon!" A series of button presses would command the controller to tangle up the Homage Dragon with its black cord, forcing the monster to Siri's side.

"Hmmm..." Was all could Siri responded with, her eyes narrowing as she remained calm and collected. This fortitude angered Alexa even further who wanted Siri to quiver like she did when her stage fright kicked in.

"You STUPID Christmas Cake! You should be begging for another turn! Homage Dragon! Attack! ATTACK!" She repeated her demands to the imprisoned dragon, charging up to three green spheres with its trio of heads before firing out together a fiery stream of destruction.

"Trap Card Activate: Rising Energy! I Discard Alchemy Cycle to give my Advent Skull Archfiend a boost of 1500 attack!" The whole stadium gasped as Alexa's jaw dropped.

Blazing red flame streams encircled Siri's Archfiend monster, the fire combining with its natural electricity as the demon grew in size and muscle. With its two claws, it would block Homage Dragon's attack with an energy orb of its own. The two attacks collided in a light show of red, blue and green but Archfiend's strike won the power struggle, completely shattering Homage Dragon into pieces as the orb crashed into the beast's chest.

 **Alexa's LP: 1050**

"Noooo..." Alexa whispered as the revelation of her defeat slowly donned on her. For once in this entire ordeal, Alexa would fall to deep silence. She hung her head in shame as she heard the crowd cheer for her demise.

Siri gazed at her younger sister, forming a small remorseful frown as she watched her more youthful sister wipe her eyes in an effort to try to not to cry.

"It's over Alexa. I'm sorry I had to defeat you on such a grand stage," Siri was quick to notice her younger sister's deflation and offered a sincere apology as she felt a small pang of guilt hit her heart.

Despite Alexa's nastiness and disingenuous nature, Siri couldn't help but feel kind of bad seeing her younger sister in such a defeated state. She still was her younger sister, after all, sure a terrible one that has been spoiled by her two callous parents, but her younger sister nonetheless.

"But, maybe this will help you understand what I've gone through all those years back. I don't hate you, sister. I've never hated you...Because I know our Mother and Father fabricated the hate you have for me." Siri continued, hoping that her sharp but truthful words could make it though Alexa's exterior. An exterior that was molded by coddling and manipulation.

"Dueling is not about beating your opponents and proving to others that you're the best; it's about growing to be a better person...Archer grew out of his self-loathing shell, and I'm starting togrow out of my stage fright. Don't duel because Mother and Father will like you more, if you duel for someone else's wants and needs then you will never grow. Duel for yourself."

Siri fell silent after her speech, wanting her words to sink into her Younger Sister. Alexa would finally raise her head, meeting her Sister's gaze. The two would lock their eyes on to each other in a rare aura of quiet bliss loomed over the two siblings — a rare moment of peace after so much infighting between the two.

"...Oooopppppe! I'm not going to give up because of some STUPID trap card! I'm going to win this! I didn't do all of this to lose to you!" Alexa started to laugh out loud as she returned to her loud and childish self. Siri let out a deep, saddened sigh of disappointment, questioning whether or not her younger sister was even listening to her.

"I'll end my turn with two set cards! Your turn Siri!" Siri perked up as she heard her younger sister call her by her name instead of an insult.

'I suppose my words did have some effect on her after all...' Siri gratefully thought as she drew a card from the top of her deck. Enemy Controller's effect would end, untangling Siri's Homage Dragon allowing the beast to fly back to its original master's side of the field.

"Turn. Start." As Siri started her turn, Alexa began to snicker as she quickly flipped one of her set cards face-up.

"I activate my trap card! Gravity Bind! Now all monsters on the field that are level four or higher can't be attacked! LOL! So that means none of my Xyz monsters are unaffected!" A net-like grid would cover over the entire glass dome like a cybernetic net.

"Then I will try to draw a level four or lower monster to end this duel. Here goes! Draw!" Siri would do so, frowning at the card she drew.

"It seems like this won't be your final turn, set one. Turn. End." Siri rested herself as she was suddenly struck by a massive tinge of fatigue, her body feeling the after-effects of having to run and jump in an action field once her adrenaline was gone.

"YAY! This means I can still beat you! I draw!" Alexa cheerfully declared, her spirits lifted as she was able to delay her sister for one more turn.

"I activate my trap card! Xyz Reborn!" A winged sigil with floating Xyz Material orbs materialized on the field.

"I can summon back to my field Night Papilloperative and have this card be used as one of its Xyz Materials!" Through a small tornado of blue cosmic dust came the revived Night Papilloperative, the Butterspy would quickly grab ahold of the floating Xyz Reborn sigil, attaching the ornate metal piece around her waist like some magical trinket.

"And since my Gravity Bind is still on the field, you can't attack my monster! And I doubt you have Xyz monsters or any low-level monster strong enough to beat my Papilloperative! ROFLMAO! It looks we're both stuck in a rut here! LOL!" Alexa ended her turn, still determined to beat Siri.

"We'll see about that. Turn. Start. Draw!" Siri quickly scanned the card before clicking her tongue.

"I'm sorry Younger Sister, but this is...Final. Turn." The crowd gasped from such an announcement, Alexa would only oddly frown in reply, she wasn't yelling, screaming or stomping her feet.

"GG...Siri." Was all Alexa could mutter, finally admitting defeat in a somewhat gracious.

"Spell card activate: Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroying your Gravity Bind, Normal Summon: Fabled Gallabas!" The flail-wielding Fabled Monster appeared by dragging its flail as it trod forward, already knowing the outcome of the duel and thus lacking the usual battle-hunger it possessed.

* * *

 _Fabled Gallabas_

 _Level 4_

 _LIGHT, Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500, DEF: 800_

 _You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to select and destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with DEF less than or equal to this card's ATK._

* * *

"Commence Battle Phase; I attack your Night Papilloperative with Advent Skull Archfiend; effect activate: Advent Skull Archfiend! It cannot be destroyed by battle except by a ritual monster! Which means Advent Skull Archfiend survives, but your Pipilloperative crumbles!" Advent Skull Archfiend flew to Alexa's Butterspy monster; the demon would laugh devilishly as it quickly embraced a fidgeting Night Papilloperative before the two monsters would erupt in blue flames, leaving nothing but a slightly burnt Archfiend in the aftermath.

Alexa didn't make an effort to grab an Action Card as a last-ditch effort to save herself, only bowing her head, too demoralized to try and finally seeing the painting on the wall.

"Sorry Sister...Fabled Gallabas, attack Alexa Directly!" The Flail-wielding monster nodded obediently, swinging its ball and chain before flinging it at Alexa. The girl didn't make an effort to defend herself as the Spike-ball phased through her.

 **Alexa's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Siri Fujimura!**

The crowd was dead silent from shock as the Action Field and the monsters containing them faded away, leaving nothing but a pair of sisters in the middle of an empty dueling field behind.

Alexa let out a loud sniffle as she rubbed her eyes, the girl dropped to her knees as Siri quietly approached her.

"Are you alright Sister?" Siri asked softly, placing a comforting hand on Alexa's shoulder. Alexa was slow to respond, looking up to her sister with welling eyes.

"I...Yes...I am...Thank you." She squeaked as she twiddled with her fingers. The two sisters heard a polite round of applause from the crowd. All impressed with the duel regardless of who won. The Commoners and the Topsiders united in their appreciation for the two duelists that enthralled them.

"You're right...Sis...I never dueled for myself...I dueled for Mommy and Daddy. I bet they're going to call me a disappointment because I lost this duel...But IDC anymore! Because from now on, I'm going to duel for myself! And the fans that cheer for me!" Alexa declared as she raised her duel disk up in the sky.

A small smile formed upon Siri's lips, gratefully surprised from the words her sister was saying.

"But don't expect me to take this loss lying down! I'm going to come back stronger than ever before Without Mommy and Daddy's help! And I'm going to beat you! You'll see Sis!" Alexa declared as she stood up, determined to defeat her sister, but this time, not out of spite and parental approval, but rather, out of a desire to prove herself and herself only.

"Next time Alexa...I don't have a lot of free time, I'm a Sector Security Chief remember? I have paperwork I need to do." Siri pointed out as she scratched the back of her head.

"Of course! Maybe next month! We'll make it even BIGGER! LOL! and maybe spread it around social media! #Fujiclash! It'll be AWESOME!" Alexa gushed, already excitedly loud for the next rematch. Siri lightly chuckled from Alexa's antics, finding it to be endearing once the girl shed her inauthentic behavior.

"As long as you don't invite Mother and Father again, then I'm in." Siri agreed, putting out an open palm out for Alexa to accept.

* * *

Archer Lee, still in the control room, smiled warmly from the sight of Siri's victory on one of the monitors. Expecting nothing less from his Lovely Superior.

The man would watch the two sisters shake their hands as a sign of mutual respect and agreement as the crowd cheered, hyped to see a rematch in the future.

"Looks like Alexa finally learned 'The Way of the Duelist'...From Siri no less. You suck at teaching! No wonder why she's dressed up like a fever dream!" Archer let out a mean snicker before being punch hard in the shoulder by an angered Elsworth.

"Ow! Fine! I guess of deserved that..." Archer mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. He would then be punched again by the butler.

"OKAY! I deserved that..." Archer added before muttering out some insults, to quiet for Elsworth to hear.


	16. First Contact

**This chapter will feature another Original Character Submission!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 15: First Contact!**

The dusk-ridden alleyways of the Commons was always a modern-day labyrinth to even the Commoners dwelling within, filled with natural traps, human-made secrets, and dead-ends. With only one way out of this brick-walled chasm.

For Tisumi Fujisaki, the lavender-haired Commoner who won a duel for her little brother's medicine, she would accidentally lead herself to a forboding dead-end, cursing herself for her lack of direction in such a dire situation.

"Why did I take that left turn!?" She questioned herself in a panic. Desperately trying to grab onto a sliding ladder to climb up so she can escape the shadowed figure that leisurely walked far behind her, distancing himself like a patient hunter waiting to trap its desired prize.

"You finally have nowhere to run, child... Come, we have a duel we must do." The figure eerily whispered, slowly lifting its duel disk. It wasn't like any of the standard duel disks; this one was shaped to that of an iron ax-blade, burdening the user like a prisoner's shackles. The figure's duel disk lit up with life, its sharpened edge glowing a shade of bloody crimson, revealing the user's face and body in a red sheen.

The figures flesh was like a mess of human skin and insect parts, with bits and pieces of sharp and slimy black chitin protruding out of grey human muscle and fat. Its face barely resembled a human, with only bits and pieces of decaying skin clinging onto a fanged animal-like skull with a pair of soulless grey eyes.

"Get away from me! You freak!" Tisumi shouted back as her duel disk activated on its own.

The girl gazed at her device confusedly before being forced into a fixed stance by an unknown entity. Her legs stood paralyzed as if they were petrified in stone, only being able to move her upper body, the only limbs explicitly needed for a duel.

"You will make a fine addition to the Blood Tribe...Child, let us Duel." The monster mused before gasping out a pained yet satisfied laugh. Tisumi started to tremble with fear as she realized that she might have to duel for her life.

"P-Please...Just let me go! I didn't do anything!" Tisumi begged as frightful tears rolled down her eyes. Despite her protests, her hand would suddenly dig into her deck like a puppet being pulled by strings, drawing a hand of five cards on its own.

"I don't care, child. May your new life bring you a newfound purpose for the Blood Tribe..." The creature proclaimed, slowly raising its duel disk high up in the sky like a guillotine.

"Let her go." The creature heard. The beast licked skinless maw impatiently before turning around to face its new opponent. Tisumi would be free from her sudden fixedness, sighing in great relief from being released.

Standing defiantly against the evil creature was a tall but lean man with a head of neatly-combed red hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt and a pair of beige cargo shorts, encased around the man's left wrist was a duel disk of black embedded with a single green gem.

"You want to interfere with my mission. Tell me, what is your name?" The creature asked while cocking its head, not perturbed by the man's presence.

"My name is Adrian Regis, and you want to hurt a Commoner, that's not going to happen, and you know it." The man said, his voice sounded determined but had notes of some caution, not wanting to let his guard down from the monstrosity.

"Then, how about we duel...Your weak-will and lack of charisma render you forgettable and unneeded. So; perfect for the Blood Tribe." Adrian seemed to frown from the statement but nodded, silently grateful that he will be dueling instead of an innocent like Tisumi.

"You asked for my name, so what's yours?" Adrian asked as his duel disk activated. The creature cocked its head in response, seemingly surprised by the question.

"I am many...I am one; I am a mere Pawn." The monster duelist answered as he bowed in mocking grace.

"Alright, then Pawn lets duel!" Adrian shouted, ready to defeat this mysterious monstrosity.

"So be it..." The Pawn whispered in a foreboding tone, stretching itself as figments of chitin and carapaces popped and shuttered like cracklings.

"C' mon Adrian! Beat this horror-movie rip-off freak!" Tisumi cheered on.

"And while you do that...I'm just going to stand over here..." Tisumi whispered to herself. Stealthily scampering to the sidelines out of harm's way.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Pawn's LP: 4000**

 **Adrian's LP: 4000**

"I will start first. I Normal Summon Blood Vassal in attack position!" Adrian cocked an eyebrow from Pawn's strange monster. A floating orb of crimson blood materialized on Pawn's field. It began to vibrate like a beating heart, slow but powerful thumps as droplets of blood trailed down the red globe.

* * *

 _Blood Vassal_

 _Level 1_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 0, DEF: 0_

 _?_

* * *

"Zero attack? Why summon it in attack mode then?" Adrian asked, slightly confused. Pawn replied with an indifferent shrug, not bothering to answer.

"I end my turn with two cards face-down, your move." Pawn finished, beckoning for Adrian to start his turn and mount an impressive comeback.

"Fine then, keep your secrets!" Tisumi chirped suddenly causing Adrian to flinch. "Please don't do that miss..." Adrian requested in a whisper as Tisumi shrugged "Sorry sir, its a force of habit, I'll try to keep my mouth shut."

"Anyway, I draw! I summon Bujin Yamato in attack mode!" The Crimson Red Warrior Spirit practiced a couple of powerful strikes before facing its opponent stoically.

* * *

 _Bujin Yamato_

 _Level 4,_

 _LIGHT, Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800, DEF: 200_

 _Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can add 1 "Bujin" monster from your Deck to your hand, then sendc 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. You can only control1 "Bujin Yamato."_

* * *

"Seeing that you placed your Blood Vassal in attack mode. I assume that you have something planned with your monster in attack mode, so I'm going to attack you directly instead! I send to the graveyard Bujingi Ophidian to allow my Yamato to attack directly!" As Adrian send the winged lizard monster to the graveyard; his Bujin monster began to glow brighter than ever before, harnessing this newly-found energy in its palm before clenching it in its palm, empowering the beast-warrior.

"Bujin Strike!" Adrian called as his monster charged forward in a sprint, jumping over Pawn's Blood Vassal and striking the duelist with a roundhouse kick.

 **Pawn's LP: 2200**

Pawn let out a yell before grasping its chitin-riddled chest in pain. "Thank you...You possess such Strength and Conviction!" Pawn creepily complimented. Adrian cringed from his opponent's tonek, it sounded almost _jovial,_ happy to experience

"I end my turn, in which, Bujin Yamato's effect activates, I can add one Bujingi monster from my deck to my hand but send one Bujingi monster from my hand to the graveyard," Adrian said as his deck stoke out a card that he would pluck out of. He would be slightly intimidated by Pawn's ensweetened laugh as he revealed a trap card.

"As you end my Trap card...Activates! Blood Transfusion! Since I took damage this turn, I can Special Summon another Blood Bassal from my deck! AND! Gain back the lifepoints I lost this turn!" Pawn's Blood Vassal would pulse faster, growing larger like corrupted arteries before parting a clone of itself in trails of clotting veins and dying sinew. Pawn would roll a hardened palm against its duel disk blade, pricking itself and then gleefully humming from the sting.

 **Pawn's LP: 4000**

"This is getting so weird..." Tisumi squeaked as she tried not to gag from the bloody gore.

"Tell me about it; your move." Adrian agreed as Pawn drew a card, staining his cards with blotches of red.

"I will now activate my quick-play spell! Blood Bank! I can draw cards equal to the number of Blood monsters I have on the field, so that means, I draw two!" A massive, black iron bubbling cauldron appeared behind Pawn and his monsters, emanating out a horrid-smelling haze that made both Adrian and Tisumi feel nauseated.

"Now I sacrifice both of my Blood Vassals!" Pawn began to cackle as the two blobs of swirling blood began to combine, forming a crimson globe that over encompassed the very buildings that the duelists dueled in.

"A beast born from the Shadows of this world and the blood of Strength and Conviction of our kind! Coalesce into a single beast of unrelenting terror and fury! No matter Commoner or Topsider! They will be united under our tribe!" The Blood orb began to harden as it cracked and shattered, bits and pieces dropping down like red-tinted hail.

"I tribute summon! Cerberax! The Crimson Warg!" The orb burst opened, bring about a two-headed, three-footed beast that plummetted to the dueling field. The two-headed animal was eyeless, growling a low mindless mumble, being nothing more but a disgusting mess of skinless flesh with a pair of long-necked jaws of jagged teeth.

* * *

 _Cerberax, The Crimson Warg_

 _Level 7_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000, DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned (from your hand) by tributing 1 or more "Blood Vassal"'s on your side of the field. ?_

* * *

The Blood Beast would sniff its surroundings with flapless nostrils. Constantly bleeding like an open wound.

"What kind of SCP SHIT IS THAT?!" Tisumi shouted in curing horror as Adrian stared at the monstrosity with his jaw dropped.

"The Pawn's brand of initiation to the Blood Tribe young girl! Now hush now so my beast can revel in its power from its effect! Cerberax gains 500 attack points for each Blood Vassal I sacrificed!" Cerberax would grow in size as tendril-like pieces of sinew sprouted out of the beast's hide like worms crawling out of the soil.

 **Cerberax's ATK: 2000 - 3000**

"Now! Devour Bujin Yamato!" The mindless monster somehow listened to it's master's command, rushing at the steadfast spirit warrior with jaws unhinged.

"I activate Bujingi's Rabbit's special effect! I can banish it from my graveyard to protect Bujin Yamato from battle!" The spirit of a golden hare scampered just in time to protect its Bujin lord. Despite Bujingi's defiance, it was slammed aside by the flesh beast's heads, failing to protect its master from being crushed between Cerberax's jaws.

"What!? How?!" Adrian said in disbelief, Pawn only giggled in response.

"Whenever Cerberax attacks, you can't activate effects from the graveyard! For you cannot delay the inevitable." Adrian suddenly felt a high surge of pain in his chest as his lifepoints dwindled as if Cerberax's attacked him instead of Yamato.

 **Adrian's LP: 2800**

"What h-happened to me?" Adrian said between deep, rough breaths as the grueling sensation subsided.

"This duel is nothing but an initiation For the Blood Tribe!" Pawn said with a wicked laugh.

"What is this Blood Tribe you're talking about?" The man demanded through gritted teeth, wanting answers from the mysterious monster. Pawn would let out a small chuckle before raising his arms to the sky.

"The Blood Tribe is the medicine that will cure this hellish city's, black twisted heart. We will unite all people, no matter Commoner or Topsider through our Strength and Conviction! As they all be converted to the Blood Tribe!" Pawn announced as if he was a herald.

"I used to be a lowly Commoner, weak and pathetic like the rest of them...Until the Blood Tribe found me and gave me the strength and conviction I need to duel for their name!"

"Now I serve as one of the many Pawns of the Blood Tribe, for we believe that if we all are part of the Blood Tribe, there will be Peace! Unity! and Harmony!" Adrian glared in disgust from Pawn's and his group's twisted ideals.

"While there still in a great divide in Neo Domino City, I believe we will eventually come together as one in the future...And we don't your freakish cult to do so." Adrian whispered, determined to defeat this monstrous duelist.

"Already took some damage, I need to get rid of this guy's monster...Since you destroyed my Bujin Yamato, I can send Bujingi Pavo to Special Summon Bujin Arasuda." The Golden Bujin monster appeared in a luminous glow, like a light in the darkness as it stood bravely against the flesh beast that his opponent controlled.

* * *

 _Bujin Arasuda_

 _Level 4,_

 _Light, Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600, DEF: 1900_

 _If a "Bujin" monster in your Graveyard or face-up on your side of the field is banished(except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if a "Bujin" card was added from your Deck to your hand this turn, except by drawing it, while you controlled this face-up card: You can draw 1 card, then discard 1 card. You can only control 1 "Bujin Arasuda"._

* * *

"I then attack your Crimson Beast with Arasuda!" Pawn cocked his head confusedly as Arasuda jumped up high in the air in an attempt to strike the crimson warg down with a diving kick.

"And when he attacks, I use my Bujingi Crane's special effect! I can send it to the graveyard to double Arasuda's attack!" A spirit of a crane flown in gracefully, attaching itself to the back of Arasuda before transforming into a pair of the wings for the Spirit Warrior.

"Arasuda! Destroy my enemy's monster!" Adrian ordered before throwing his hand to his opponent's way. Arasuda dived down with blazing speed, kicking one of the heads of Cerberax before jumping back to it's master's side.

"My my...What a great display of defiance!" Pawn replied as he mockingly applauded his opponent, only twitching as he felt a minor sting from Adrian's attack.

 **Pawn's LP: 3800**

"Shut your mouth you monster. If you think you're getting out of here unpunished, you can think again." Adrian growled back, fed up with Pawn's apparent enjoyment of the duel despite his dark intentions.

"You sound so wrathful, it'll be satisfying to have you as part of our tribe." The Pawn hissed.

"I will never be a part of your backwoods cult, I set two cards face-down and I end my turn." Adrian spat back venomously.

"All it will take is 2800 points of damage for you to join our tribe! I draw!" Pawn promised.

"I activate my Blood Vassal's special effect, I can pay 500 lifepoints to Special Summon both of them from the graveyard!" The pair of crimsons returned to the battlefield in gushes of blood as Pawn once again rubbed his hand against his duel disk, blading himself with a crooked smile.

 **Pawn's LP: 2800**

"Now its time for another blood sacrifice! I tribute both of my Blood Vassals to Tribute Summon!" The Pawn paused as the two Crimson orbs would form and stretch into a pair of lumbering walls made of withering, pus-filled organs.

"Crimson Walls! Both in defense mode!" The two walls dripped blood as it motionlessly stood in front of its master, barricading the Pawn from Adrian and his monsters from their sight.

* * *

 _Crimson Wall_

 _Level 6_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK:0, DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned (from your hand) by tributing 1"Blood Vassal" on your side of the field. Once per turn: Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent equal to the amount of "Blood Vassal"'s in your graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

"Both of my Crimson Walls activate their effects! I can inflict damage based on the number of Blood Vassals I have in my graveyard! You take 2400 points of damage! Go! Crimson Spikes!" The walls gushed out sharpened tendrils of crimson energy at Adrian, stabbing the man with a swarm of spike-like tentacles. Adrian dropped to his knees, the agonizing pain being too much for the man to handle.

 **Adrian's LP: 400**

"Neither of my Crimson Walls can be destroyed by battle or card effects! That means I win next turn! And you will be part of the Blood Tribe!" The Pawn began to laugh hysterically, already relishing in his inevitable victory. Adrian only groaned in return, struggling to stand up after Pawns attack.

The man breathed out heavy pants as he regained his footing. Adrian would suddenly taste a tinge of bitter copper in his mouth as a small river of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

"My...Turn..." Adrian murmured weakly, drawing his next card cautiously.

"Once I'm done with you, this little Commoner girl is next...And then, its the rest of this maggot hole." Pawn declared as he snickered in a sadistic tone. Adrian paused as he let the Pawn's words sink in.

"No, you will never hurt her...Not on my watch." Adrian promised, wiping away the blood trickling down his mouth.

"Then show me the strength and conviction to survive!" Pawn demanded in return, pointing a finger at the man as his skinless smile grew more crooked.

"I will! Because I'll set up the Overlay Network! Using Bujingi Wolf and Bujin Arasuda as my materials!" Bujin Arasuda stood completely still as Wolf would transform into pieces of red-plated ornate armor as well as a pair of heavy longswords.

"Spirits of the Martial Gods, I call upon the aid of; the lord of the sword! I Xyz Summon!" Bujin Arasuda would equip the armor, piece-by-piece, growing a pair of fiery wings and an aura of crackling light.

"Rank 4! Bujintei Susanowo!" The Bujintei monster swung both of its blades, creating sparks of light that illuminated the hallowed alleyways as it struck the earth.

* * *

 _Bujintei Susanowo_

 _Rank 4_

 _LIGHT, Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 "Bujin" monsters_

 _This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; take 1 "Bujin" monster from your Deck, and either add it to your hand or send it to the Graveyard. You can only control 1 "Bujintei Susanowo"._

* * *

"Hah! It may be able to destroy my walls, but that won't kill me! With all of my lifepoints still intact!" The Pawn pointed out, not intimidated by the Xyz monster.

"I activate my trap card! Bujin Regalia! - The Sword!" Susanowo's swords began to glow, one shining shades of red, the other shining a shade of blue.

* * *

 _Activate 1 of these effects._

 _● Target 1 "Bujin" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

 _● Target 1 of your banished "Bujin" monsters; send that target to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I can use one of either effects! So I'll use the first one to return Bujingi Crane to my hand!" Susanowo would discard his red sword, and with the blue one, would lunge it down to the earth, creating a crevice that the crane spirit flew out of.

"And what's that going to do? Even if you use its effect to double your Bujintei's attack, you won't be able to inflict damage on me!" Pawn continued. Adrian lightly smiled as he plucked two cards out of his hand.

"Because I'm going to use Crane's effect in tandem with this! Bujintei! Attack this freak's Crimson Walls! But while he attacks! I will send both Bujingi Crane! And Bujingi Ibis to the graveyard!" The two animal spirits flew close to Susanowo before turning into armored jet-like wings, attaching themselves to the back of the Martial God and empowering the warrior into obscene levels.

"With Crane, his Original attack is doubled when it attacks the first wall! And with Ibis! Susanowo can now inflict Piercing damage to whatever monster it attacks!" Pawn's cackles would finally be silenced as its jaw dropped.

 **Bujintei Susanowo's ATK: 2400 - 4800**

"WHAT?!" The Pawn exclaimed as his wall would be slashed into pieces by Susanowo. The Blood Tribe Member let out a screech of agony as it felt the piercing damage came through.

 **Pawn's LP: 400**

"End this duel! and defeat this monster once and for all! Bujintei Susanowo! Sword slash of the Gods!" With a blast of its wings, the Bujintei monster flew high up in the sky, lighting up the night sky like a rising sun before dropping down in a dual-blade vertical slash, slicing the hall in half before it exploded into pieces of decaying gore.

 **Pawn's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Adrian Regis!**

"No...This win means nothing for you...I am one...Of many! The Blood Tribe will unite the people! Or die trying!" The Pawn declared wrathfully before it started to decay, its human flesh and insect chitin slowly turning into clumps of black pus that would harmlessly plop the ground, staining the ground with ink-like ooze.

"You'll see, whelp...The Blood Tribe already controls most of this city...It's only a matter of the time that EVERYONE will be a part of the Blood Tribe." The Pawn said, laughing out his last words as he fully turned into a puddle of black liquid.

"W-What...The...hell..." Adrian heard Tisumi say, bewildered from that whole sequence. Adrian let out a sigh as he clenched his chest, still feeling the effects from all of the damage he took from the duel. He would wordlessly collect some of the viscous globs that the Pawn dissolved into a small science vial, wanting to study this alien substance.

"Something tells me his words ring true, run along kid...Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Adrian whispered to himself as he raised the vial close to his eyes. The black tar moved like a starving serpent, desperately wanting to escape its new prison as the rest of the uncollected black ooze would boil over.


	17. Peaceful Patrol Route goes Dark

**Hello Everyone! This will be a smaller chapter than usual, as I going on vacation. With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter regardless!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 16: A Peaceful Patrol turns Dark! A Mirror Match!?**

Archer Lee patrolled his route in a slow and steady pace. He still wasn't appointed his old path located in the border between the Tops and Commons, but he seemed to finally stop caring about, finding the calmness of his newly-appointed route to be a refreshing change of pace for the man, being more comfortable to deal with loiterers and thieves rather than border-crossing duel runners.

The young man hummed peacefully to himself as he strolled through the cracked streets of his route. The same road that led him to a make-shift dueling arena with a dinosaur cosplayer as its champion.

The man would laugh to himself, earning some looks from several commoners who were walking on the same sidewalk the Officer drove by as he found that whole debacle with Secro amusing once the utter ridiculousness of that entire debacle donned on him.

It has been one whole week ever since Siri had defeated Alexa at the Neo Domino Dome, after a private celebration between him and Siri, the two would go back to their duties as members of Sector Security; patrolling the streets of the Commons to put a stop to criminal activities and keeping the peace.

Dusk was coming for Neo Domino City and when night comes,

"Heyo." Archer would hear a feminine voice behind him, followed by the murmurs of her Sector Security duel runner, a frustrated groan escaped Archer's lips as he remembered who he had to partner with for today. He turned his head to see Ryuonsuke Ikenami, Taka's Duel Chaser.

"What do you want Ryunosuke?" Archer referred to the fellow Duel Chaser by her full name. She was slightly butchering the Officer's unique name. Ryunosuke would smile in return hidden behind her black mask that complimented her black sash and cloak that draped over her male's Sector Security uniform.

"Taka wants to know what's your favorite kind of sweets." Ryunosuke's voice was droll and almost monotone, her mask muffling whatever emotional her words had to bear.

Archer's communicator would pipe in with a familiar lovely voice before the man could respond with a mean quip, or a snark-ridden remark "Be nice Archy, Taka is bringing desserts at the station and is wants to save you your favorite." Siri purred the nickname that she gave to Archer, causing the man's impressionable heart to flutter as he swooningly complied with the young woman's request.

"Uh yeah, well that's nice of him to do...Just have Taka get me some lemon meringue pie, okay, Ryu?" Ryunosuke silently nodded in return as she whispered some words to her communicator. Archer could hear a loud "Alrighty!" from the female duel chaser's earpiece before another ramble of questions came up.

"That's all he needed. Thank you, Archer," Ryunosuke gave her thanks as she wordlessly turned off her noisy communicator.

"Uh...You're welcome Ryu, you know, you don't need to wear that mask, I get it, you're a 'real' ninja, but you know, part of being Sector Security is to look approachable, and I don't think a mask will help that." Archer tried to convince his somewhat unusual tag-along. Ryunosuke responded with a quick shake of the head before speaking out a brief reason.

"I wear it because I am Shinobi." She said as she pulled down her mask, revealing a pair of chapped but delicate lips before pulling the mouth-cover back up.

"Yeah, I get that, but you know, masked men are also called burglars and criminals," Archer remarked in a snarky tone, the girl would shrug indifferently, not wholly believing the man's words.

"Your opinion is as good as mine," Ryu replied before resuming her silence.

"Hi, Mr. Policemen!" The two Sector Security Officers heard from a scampering group of young commoners, their clothes were dirtied and unkempt, but their general innocence was as clean and bright as any other kid, no matter rich or poor.

They would group around the Officers duel runners with entranced eyes, already taking a liking to the two Duel Chasers as the officers would stop their duel runners, allowing the group of youngsters to gather around.

"What do you need kids?" Archer asked in a lightened tone. The kids ignored Archer's question. Instead, they fixated their attention on Ryuonsuke, flashing unique and awe-struck expressions from the young woman's Ninja gear and katana blade hoisted behind her back.

"Hey! You little scamps! Didn't your parents teach you that people who wear masks are bad?!" Archer questioned with a pouting arms-fold, already displaying his apparent jealousy from all the attention his tag-along was receiving from them. The children caught on to Archer's words, their faces souring once they

"We all live in an orphanage mister...We don't know our parents. None of us do." One somberly whispered. Archer's cheeks flared in embarrassment from his unintentional insensitivity.

It was then; the children would start to become teary-eyed and somber, Archer's words striking a depressing chord with them.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean-" Archer began to stammer, but before he could apologize, Ryunosuke started to show off a collection of ninjutsu hand signs, instantly garnering the children's attention. Already forgetting Archer's awkward apology as Ryunosuke's ninja techniques enthralled them.

"And you say that my mask makes me unapproachable. Hmph!" Ryunosuke remarked with a satisfied tone. Archer let out a frustrated growl as he glared at Ryunosuke's direction, trying his hardest not to be visually envious of Ryunosuke's attention.

"Don't worry Kids; big mean Archer Lee is no match for an awesome Shinobi like me." Ryunosuke continued to eat up the Commoner Kid's attention as they would cheer and clap. The Ninja girl produced one of her kunais from her cloak to show to the children, spinning the black knife on her finger.

"We're not supposed to be bearing knifes Ryunosuke, and you're not supposed to show that to kids anyway, some awesome person you are!" Archer grumbled, attempting to dismay the Shinobi. Another "Hmph!" came from Ryu before she rightfully corrected the pouting Sector Security Officer.

"I am Shinobi, Archer, we Ninja can bear our kunais and shurikens with our duel disks, while you must rely on your pepper spray like an old lady." Ryu's cowl hid the smug smile she had on her face. Archer shot a glare, "I don't even use pepper spray, you drape-wearing know-it-all." He muttered in an annoyed growl. His Shinobi Tag-along ignored his seething, putting more of her focus on charming the children huddled around her.

Archer looked away, fuming like a volcano as the man continued with his complaints. That was until he noticed something rather peculiar.

Within the row of houses and tall brick apartments was a figure cloaked in shadows as the sun shined upon it, standing on top of the only abandoned residence in the block. The figure stood with its arms folded, intently watching Archer and Ryu from afar, looking down on them like a hawk.

"Siri, I got someone watching us from the top of one of the buildings on our patrol route, I'll see to it." The Sector Security Officer whispered to his communicator as he stared back at the figure, his interest piqued. His communicator shuddered with static for a moment before answering. "Understood, be careful, Archer," Siri replied with a hint of concern

the man would scoff off his Duel Runner without another word, leaving Ryuonosuke with the Commoner Kids as he trekked into the abandoned brick mansion.

Archer let out a series of coughs as the aged dust lurking inside of the building invaded his lungs, and nostrils as he entered inside. The apartment was styled to that of a hostel, being a large building with many rooms connected each other like a poorish mockery of a mansion. Each apartment room would be littered with old furniture of former residents and the cobwebs of its recent arachnid dwellers.

"Why hasn't this trash heap been demolished? This place is worse than my apartment." Archer snorted as he dusted off several strands of spiderwebs that latched onto his jacket.

"Because it's for people like you that need a reminder that you should be HELPING us, and not fighting against us. Officer." Archer suddenly heard, resentment filled the voice's tone.

"Show yourself, you Rat!" Archer threatened back, instinctively activating his duel disk. The speaker laughed in response, finding Archer's impulsiveness to be refreshing.

"As per usual of Archer, always charging into action, without a second thought! No wonder why my masters see you as a prime candidate for the Blood Tribe." Archer cocked an annoyed eyebrow from the speaker's words, unfamiliar with whatever The Blood Tribe was.

"How the hell do you know my name? Show yourself, you cowardly Rat!" The Sector Security Officer demanded, confusedly frustrated in the Speaker's elusiveness. The speaker let out another laugh.

"I do not take requests often, but for you, I'll fulfill both of them." The figure relented by seeping out of its hiding place, shadows of various ruined objects within the room that Archer stood in clumped together like maggots festering in fresh carrion.

The shadows started to turn to a tint of crimson red as it formed into a human figure. Archer glared at the gathering shadows with disgust and bewilderment as the creature shredded the red ink-like blots with a pair of strong, deft hands, like a bird pluckings its own feathers.

Archer froze in shock as the figure finally revealed itself to the man.

"I know you..." Archer's jaw dropped, completely stunned from what he was looking at.

"Because...I am you!" There, standing in front of Archer, was an exact copy of himself. He stood at the same height, his hair was the same color of caramel and blonde roots and his eyes were the same striking auburn. Even the smallest details were the same, such as dirt stains on his Sector Security Uniform and the

The only glaring difference between the two Sector Security Officers was the duel disks they would wield, with the Archer Copy bearing a custom duel disk modeled to that of a crossbow. Its long dead-wood bow lath functioning as the disk and the black barrel serving as the deck slot.

"Siri...Get Ryunosuke up here, Right now," Archer cautiously whispered into his communicator. He would only receive ear-retching static in response, making him wince in irritation

"Siri, its just a false alarm nothing but a addled squatter...I'll see you tonight my love." The Fake Archer would say to his own intercom, flirtatiously smacking his lips as he did so, he would hear a voice from the other end. "Oh! Okay, see you tonight Archy." Siri replied, unwittingly responding to the Archer Copy instead of the real thing. With a grin, the Fake Man turned off his communicator before facing a now-furious Archer, finding the man's bad temper to be amusing.

"What the hell are you!?" Archer demanded in a shout, failing to keep his cool.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm you!" The Archer Copy replied with a smug grin plastered on his face. The Copy of Archer paused for a moment, placing a finger on his chin.

"But since you're just as reckless and foolish as ever...Just call me...Another Archer, but once I'm done with you. I will be the ONLY ARCHER!" Another Archer declared as his grin transformed into something more crooked and uneven, his eyes darkening in a violent surge of mania.

Another Archer's duel disk would activate, lighting up with accents of crimson as the Copy slotted his deck into the crossbow's barrel. Suddenly, a ring of red energy engulfed around himself and the real Archer, trapping the two duelists within a hellish arena of red fire.

"We'll see about that, you impostor Rat!" Archer shouted back as his duel disk activated, not backing down in the face of this new, supernatural impersonator.

 **"DUEL!"**


	18. The Newest Blood Tribe Member

**Yu-Gi-Oh! VPD!**

 **Chapter 17: The Newest Blood Tribe member**

"I will start first! You Common Rat who masquerades as a Sector Security Officer!" Another Archer started his turned with a laugh, his original counterpart growled back in return.

"Don't you ever call a Commoner a Common Rat!" The original declared, clearly offended. Another Archer let out a callous laugh.

"Just a couple of weeks ago, you were shouting the same insults! Face it! You're still the same as you always were! A Common Rat playing Cop who thinks he can break the mold!" Another Archer's words struck the original like an arrow to the heart.

"You're nothing but a has-been! Waiting to be replaced by someone like me! A better version of you!" Another Archer declared, raising his hands and spinning around like some sort of showman.

Archer was silently seething, shaking like a bubbling volcano ready to burst. Another Archer clapped his hands together as he let out another fit of cackling laughter once more, reveling in Archer's short-tempered rage, his most fatal flaw.

"...That's not true! I've changed! Secro would say so! And Siri would say so! And it looks like I got to duel the crap out of you to get it through your thick skull! MY MOVE!" Archer furiously defended as he scraped a hand of cards from the top of his deck.

"Give it all you got, you gonna have to because you're facing a better version of you!"

"SHUT UP! I start my turn off by summoning Jutte Fighter! In attack mode!" The cudgel-wielding police monster appeared in a variety of karate poses before facing the Imposter Archer.

"I then activate my Fire Flint Lady's special effect from my hand! If I control a Jutte monster, I can Special Summon her from my hand!" The flint lady would strike her two flints together, smiling as she did so as she would be engulfed in a pair of green synchro rings that were formed from Jutte Fighter.

"This monster is the first line of defense! Risking their very lives to ensure that justice prevails!" Archer threw his hand up in the air as a flash of light exploded within the abandoned building, lighting the apartment like a lantern in the darkness.

"Level three! Goyo Defender! Report for duty!" The stout and shield-bearing Goyo monster appeared. It raised its tower shield, protecting itself from any foolish attacker who wanted to charge at it head-on.

* * *

 _Goyo Defender_

 _Level 3_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000_

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, if all monsters you control are EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters(min. 1): You can Special Summon "Goyo Defender" from your Extra Deck. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control (other than this card), until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

"Time to muster up some more Goyos! I activate Goyo Defender's effect! If I only control Earth, Warrior-type Synchro monsters, I can bring out two more Goyo Defenders from my Extra Deck! Go Goyo Defenders! Join your brother-in-arms!" Two more Goyo Defenders arrived at the field in a soldier's pace, lining up and striking the same battle stance as its lone comrade.

"I know I know! Don't you remember? I'm you! So I know what Goyo Defenders do Are you done with your turn?" Another Archer impatiently asked.

"I then activate the continuous spell! Goyo Arrow!" Archer would ignore his copy as his trio of Goyo Defenders would all hold up a six-barreled cannon over their shoulders.

"Once per turn, I can inflict 600 points of damage based on the amount of Goyo monsters I control, so you'll be taking 1800!" The three defenders hoisted the large cannon on their shoulders.

"Shoot this imposter up!" Archer ordered, pointing a finger at Another Archer. The cannon fired out a barrage of energy arrows.

The imposter only smirked as the arrows struck the ground around him, destroying patches of the apartment floor. Dust started to scatter and decaying furniture blew up into pieces of depilated wood and dying cloth as the whole building shook.

 **Another Archer's LP: 2200**

"You're always so reckless! Always charging in, not thinking of the consequences of your actions! Hope you realize that this building wasn't as stable as you thought it was!" Another Archer patronized with a wagging finger.

"Just start your turn." Archer icily snapped back. Annoyed by the copy's constant quips.

"Finally! Its time to show what happens to a Common Rat like you faces Sector Security! I draw!" Another Archer cocked back his crossbow duel disk, shooting out a card that the copy would catch mid-air with ease.

"I start my turn off by summoning Jutte Fighter in attack mode!" The same cudgel-wielding Policeman appeared in a pop of confetti, the only difference between this Jutter Fighter to Archer's own Jutte Fighter is that this's one was colored entirely in red.

"I then activate an effect from my hand! I Special Summon Fire Flint Lady!" A reddened copy of Archer's Fire Flint Lady materialized on the field, banging her flints together in the same manner as Archer's genuine one.

"So even your hand is the same as mine." Archer whispered, fully realizing what the copy meant by 'Mirror Match.'

"Good Rat, but not good enough! For you're still wrong! Because I'm going to show something that a whole lot more than a trio of failures lined up in a row! I tune Level two Jutte Fighter with level one Fire Flint lady!"

The reddened warriors reduced themselves into puddles of blood, pooling together to form a mirror-like puddle that reflected Archer's image. Archer stared at his reflection until a squid made out of intestines and organs burst of the puddle in vile screams.

"I Synchro Summon! Hyjaal, The Crimson Heart!"

Hyjaal's yellow eyes popped out of its swollen socket, gazing at Archer like an ever-following searchlight.

* * *

 _Hyjaal, The Crimson Heart_

 _Level 3_

 _DARK, Fiend, Tuner_

 _ATK: 0, DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monsters_

 _?_

* * *

"Once Hyjaal is summoned to the field, I can special summon two 'blood' monsters from my deck so I special summon two Blood Vassals!" Hyjaal stretched out its tentacles, revealing a beakless maw. It spat out two large messy orbs of blood from its mouth. The orbs rested lifelessly until it pulsed in surges of newly-found energy, flying up in the air like a pair of crimson sons.

* * *

 _Blood Vassal_

 _Level 1_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 0, DEF: 0_

 _As long as this card is in face-up Attack Position, you take no damage in battles involving this card, also, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card is your GY, you can pay 500 lifepoints, if you do, Special Summon this card._

* * *

"I tune Hyjaal with my two Blood Vassals!" Another Archer raised his hand, the three bloody creatures twirling around its owner like planets orbiting the sun. The two Blood Vassals turned into two dark stars while Hyjaal transformed into a trio of decaying synchro rings.

"This monster will make the Blood Tribe rise above the prejudice of both Commoners and Topsiders! This monster will unite underneath our banner! I Synchro Summon!" Another Archer laughed wickedly as flashes of bloody light exploded throughout the building.

"Azanoth! The Crimson Revenger!" Out from the light came a warrior clad in a suit of red futuristic armor, its helm's visor was shaped of that of a dragon's maw, baring its fangs and ready to fire out a breath of burning fire. Sprawling on the Revenger's back was a stream of blood, flowing behind the monster like a river.

* * *

 _Azanoth, The Crimson Revenger_

 _Level 5_

 _DARK, Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300_

 _1 "Crimson" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _?_

* * *

"Time to attack! Azanoth! Destroy one of the Goyo Defenders! Crimson Strike!" The monster obeyed to the fake Archer's command, jumping high up in the air before dropping down on one of the Goyo Defenders in a corkscrew kick.

A smug smile erupted on the Real Archer's face "No wonder why you're a pale imitation of the real deal! You don't know any of my monster's effects! I activate Goyo Defender's effect! Once its attack, it gains 1000 attack points for each other Earth Warrior Synchro monster I control! So his attack becomes 3000!" The defending Goyo monster would be bolstered by its comrades, huddling close together to form a shield wall that deflected Azanoth's attack.

 **Goyo Defender's ATK: 1000 - 3000**

"Azanoth's effect activates! He gains attack equal to whatever monster he battles for the rest of this turn! Making your Goyo Defender's attack boost useless!" Another Archer retorted, laughing maniacally as the Goyo Defender's shield wall would be shattered, the monsters being blown away by the sheer force of Azanoth's attack, with one shattering to pieces.

 **Azanoth, The Crimson Revenger's ATK: 2300 - 5300**

 **Archer's LP: 1700**

Archer clenched his chest as his lifepoints dwindled as if he was having a heart attack. The man was slow to regain his composure from the sudden shock of pain, his hand still gripping his heart as he let out a weakened groan.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Archer shouted, growling through gritted teeth. Another Archer only laughed in reply before shrugging smugly.

"Just some justice for a Common Rat like you! I end my turn, your move." Archer struggled to start his turn, his hand trembling on the top of his deck as he attempted steady himself and ignore the pain his heart was enduring.

"I...D-Draw." Archer managed to say, finally drawing a new card for his hand.

"I summon...Torapart!" A dual-body gremlin-like creature appeared on Archer side, maddeningly cackling as it spun its two bodies around like a top.

"I tune Torapart with two of my Goyo Defenders to Synchro Summon..." Torapart split itself in half, turning into a pair of green synchro rings that encapsulated the remaining Goyo monsters.

"Goyo King!" The King of the Goyos arrived through a display of folding screens and doors, resting its Jutte halberd on its shoulders as it struck a palm out, mimicking the famous pose used for performances of Kabuki.

* * *

 _Goyo King_

 _Level 8_

 _EARTH, Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: This card gains 400 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control, until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._  
 _● Take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Ah yes! A puppet king for a mindless rat like you! I hope you realize that the people you take orders from are all part of my tribe! All part of the Blood Tribe!" Another Archer laughed at the real Archer's monster, earning a frustrated a growl from real Archer.

"I...What?" Archer asked, fully realizing what his imitator said, Another Archer snickered, noticing that he struck an unknowing nerve from his real counter-part.

"The Blood Tribe had to start somewhere, so we began our expansion with law enforcement, the ones who can truly make a difference in this infested city with their imprisonments and ignorance...For all we know, your Siri could be already assimilated, already embracing our wondrous gift of unbridled, untampered, unconditional equity!" Another Archer explained, raising his arms high up in the air like a gospel preacher.

The mere mention of Siri possibly hurt or endangered rocked whatever composure Archer had within himself.

"She will be my love now...For the Blood Tribe unites us all, and those who do not join will be apart of the soil that our new empire will be built over." Another Archer continued, his smile growing more wicked and sinister.

"Don't you DARE include her in this, you disgusting Rat!" Archer yelled back, his anger taking over him.

"Even if I'm the only REAL Sector Security Officer, I will come out on top! Goyo King! Attack this fake Rat's monster with Goyonic Lariat!" Archer recklessly ordered. Goyo King spun it weapon around before striking down a guarding Azanoth.

"Azanoth's effect activates! Whenever it BATTLES a monster, it gains attack equal to the monster it battles! Same old Archer ain't you!? Always acting without thinking!" Archer gasped from his faker's words.

"WHAT?!" Archer exclaimed. Azanoth would catch the jutte before it struck down on its helm, Goyo King tried to free the weapon from his opponent's grip, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"You should've paid close attention to what I say! Guess you're all talk and no listen ain't you!?" Another Archer continued to gloat as Azanoth would throw a powerful punch right into the King's chest, the Goyo King would curl up in pain for a moment before it shattered into pieces.

"This means...I lost..." Archer said in a low tone, whispering the same shock that his once-living monster had when his attack was effortlessly countered.

 **Archer's LP: 0**

 **Winner: Another Archer!**

Silence fell in the abandoned building as Archer sank to his knees, his jaw agape from the shock of defeat.

The real Archer would try to speak, but a massive swell of pain entering his body would interrupt whatever he wanted to say, words becoming warped and twisted in agonizing groans and roars.

Another Archer began to sadistically clap at his groveling copy. "You shouldn't have dueled me...Rat, for it, was a foregone conclusion..." The fake Archer would casually snatch the Real Archer's deck out of his duel disk, quickly swapping it with his blood-tribe deck.

"Y-You..." Archer growled between primal roars, Another Archer would perk up, apparently impressed by the man's determination to speak his mind.

"Can't...F-Fucking Do this!" Archer declared as he tried to fight back the pain, only to sink deeper to the ground as if his feet were tied to cinderblocks.

"Of course I can do this, after all...I'm you...And you will be me now." Another Archer laughed as he began his way out of the building, leaving the real Archer to his scream-filled suffering.

"Oh, and by the way...Welcome to the Blood Tribe." Another Archer finished, waving a mocking good-bye to the Real Archer.

As Another Archer left, the real one's mind began to daze and blur, once clear images and thoughts not converging into each other into a mess of unbridled madness.

"...S-Siri..." Was all Archer could muster as he closed his eyes, memories of his failure to defeat the imposter flooded his mind as it drifted into uncertain darkness.

* * *

"Hey Archer, I heard a lot of screaming in there, is everything alright?" Ryunosuke asked as she leaned against her passive Duel Runner.

"Yep, everything is alright Ryu, thank you for asking," Archer replied in an unusually grateful tone.

"Huh, it seems like whatever happened in that apartment made you a bit nicer. Good." Ryu pointed out, slightly tilting her head confusedly from Archer's sudden tone change.

Archer would shrug, "I guess I did some...Self-reflection...Anyway, let's finish this route so we can go home early." Archer suggested, Ryunosuke nodded in return.

"I down with that." She agreed as the two Sector Security Officers resumed their patrol.


End file.
